Unexpected Adventure
by Shivaness
Summary: Shiva gets sucked into the world of Runeterra by accident and now has to find a way back home. The servers are shutting down due to a virus infecting the game and who knows when they'll come back up. Luckily with the help of her main Champion Ezreal, they just might find a way back. OC/Ezreal Rated M for later chapters.
1. Into Runeterra

League of Legends and all of its Champions are a copyright of Riot Games. I own nothing except my original character, Shiva.

* * *

Returning home after several months of being in service to her country, Shiva is finally given some vacation time and have allowed her to return home. Still wearing her uniform, she didn't bother taking it off as she went to go grab a glass of water before making herself comfortable at her computer's desk. Most of the water in her cup was gone as she set it down next to her keyboard and turned on her PC. Waiting for the start up screen, the first thing she did was launch League of Legends, only to wait more while the updates were loading up.

"Months away equals waiting time for patches..." she sighed.

Proceeding to remove her coat and place it on the chair, her Captain's hat was next to come off and reveal her short layered brown hair. Shiva rubbed her her as she yawned from being exhausted from her previous mission. Reaching down to remove her shoes as well, the game finally finished updating as she saw that quite a few Champions had been added to the game and there was quite the selection.

"Hmm...two cute Champions. Varus and Darius, I'll try you guys out later. Need to check up on Ezreal first".

Shiva cared very much for Ezreal as she played him all the time. Ashe was her main at first, but then a friend recommended Ezreal. This was perhaps two weeks after she started to play as Ashe and enjoyed it very much so. Ezreal was more of a good accident when she used all the influence points she had to purchase him. First couple of times were tough, but eventually she progressed rapidly with him in matter of two months. It was then she began to bond with him, doing her best in every match. Even if she got cocky at times when she would try to arcane shift through bushes and run to the safety of her team mates. While this brought her joy whenever she came home from work, it wasn't enough to keep her satisfied for long. Work was heavy and the responsibilities were simply stressful for her. Now that she was home, she would abuse all the freedom she was able to get before she would be called back into duty.

"Let's see how rusty I've gotten" she said.

Clicking the mouse to start up a PvP match, she made sure to be quick and auto-lock Ezreal as soon as saw his icon.

_"AP or AD Ezreal?" asked Summoner 1_

_"AD Ez here" she typed_

_"no tank?" asked Summoner 4_

_"I tank" said Summoner 3 choosing Darius_

_Darius, Teemo, Soraka, Katarina and Ezreal vs Garen, Varus, Teemo, Sona and Blitzcrank._

"Well what do you know, now I can see these new Champions for myself" said Shiva taking a sip of her water.

Laning down with Soraka while Teemo mids and Darius is with Katarina at top.

"This shouldn't be too bad, at least I'll get heals and mana...I love mana" she muttered to herself.

So far everything was good for a couple of minutes until she was pulled in by Blitzcrank in the bushes and slowed by Varus until she missed her arcane shift and was almost instantly killed. Soraka did her best to try and heal her up but Shiva was pushing a bit far and had forgotten about Blitz hiding in the bushes and without warding.

_"Sorry guys, been away for months and rusty. I promise to make it up to you all" typed Shiva._

_"Better win it" typed the Darius._

_"Will do my best" she typed._

During the game, Shiva didn't realize exactly how sleepy she was until she started dozing off during in-game. The game was almost done and they were losing. Already she was at no kills and five deaths while her team complained and demanded she be reported for intentional feeding. Deciding not to give in, she continued to play.

"Come on Ez, I know it's a long shot...but...we've gotta..."she mumbled under her breath before her body finally gave in to sleep and she slammed herself on the keyboard.

Knocking over the cup of water that was placed next to her keyboard, the water fell straight into othe keys and caused the keyboard to bust a fuse. The fuse triggered something else though, the monitor which lit up brightly and formed a type of wormhole as it suck Shiva in while she was heavily sleeping. It was almost instantly when it happened. Dropped off in an unknown area beneath a willow tree, time would pass before Shiva would even wake up from her slumber.


	2. Ezreal

Shiva woke up to the scent of a tropical breeze as a small drop of water landed on her forehead. Puzzled by the environment she found herself in, she rubbed her eyes to become fully aware of her surroundings. Standing up to examine the area, it was obvious she wasn't at her computer desk like she remembered.

"Alright you got me guys, very classy to drag me out to the woods while I'm asleep" she forced a laugh.

This wasn't strange for her at all, since pranks at her work turned out extreme at times. Yet there was a peculiar detail she noticed from the start. None of the greens resembled the local ones from her town. The colors were more vibrant and the sizes were monstrous compared to the ones back home. So this prank was now becoming more thought out than she thought. It was humid and already she could feel the temperature change from when she was in her room. By the looks of different density of plantsm trees and vines, it was safe to assume she was in a jungle. Walking around for a while, she had no idea where she was and it would prove difficult since the land was unknown to her. Staring up at the sky was rather impossible since the giant trees would block what little sun escaped through their leaves. Her only choice was to continue wandering until she found some sort of civilization to take refugee in. Time flew by until her body finally decided to give up as she sat down under a tree to rest. Nearby was a small stream of what seemed like fresh water, but she took caution and dared not drink it. Lost in an unknown jungle with no food or water could prove to be fatal if she didn't escape within a few days. Listening to the several types of sounds the jungle provided, it wasn't until a snap of a twig echoed into her ears that she became alert. By the sound of it, there wasn't just one but three of whatever it was. Cautiously walking over to the area she heard the snapping sound, the bushes rustled as she was quick to find a broken branch on the floor. Gripping it tightly in her right hand, she waited for whatever was on the other side of the bush.

The end of a blade hacked its way out when by instinct Shiva attacked whatever came out.

"NOXIANS!" yelled the figure.

Right after she felt a sharp pain on her side as something had hit her through the bushes. Knocked back onto the floor, another figure came out running with his fist aimed right at her. Focused on her wound, she applied pressure to prevent any blood seeping through.

"Stay behind me, there might be more" said the man.

"What the heck! What kind of prank is this when firing arm-" she cut off her sentence as she stared at the male in front of her.

Surprised at who she was looking at, it quickly faded when she bursted out laughing.

"Who are you!" demanded the man.

"Oh, so this was your grand prank? Toss me in a jungle and have my oh so wonderful Champion save me? How romantic. Now cut off the bullshit and reveal yourself. I'm hungry and tired and I wanna go home" said Shiva casually.

"Prank? What prank. Reveal yourself Noxian! What are you doing in this part of the world" he said.

"How cute, you even read the lore" said Shiva attempting to stand up with some struggle.

"Sir, I don't think that's a Noxian. She appears to be unarmed aside the branch she was holding" said one of the men standing next to him.

"You have yet to reveal yourself, stranger" said the man being cautious.

"Ugh is this a little role playing fantasy? Fine, I'll play along. My name is Shiva Armetige, a pleasure to meet you, Ezreal" said Shiva.

Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer who wandered into the Kumungu Jungle in search of a rumored ancient artifact that proved to be only a rumor. Traveling with his two assistants to aid him in his adventure, they were just on their way back to Piltover to deliver their unexistant finds. Noxians weren't exactly the type to wander alone, especially in the Kumungu Jungle. Their find of Shiva confused them, but from the looks of it she was harmless and alone.

"What is a person like yourself doing out here all alone?" asked Ezreal.

"Oh I don't know, I guess I got dumped here while I was knocked out on my computer" said Shiva.

"Strange. Hey Al, give her some water and rations will ya" said Ezreal.

One of the men with him rushed over to her and provided her with a cantine full of water and some bread to snack on.

"Miss is your wound alright?" asked the other man.

"I'll be fine, it's already clogged anyway" said Shiva.

"Sorry about that, you did catch us by surprise" said Ezreal.

"It's alright, just get me home and all is forgiven" said Shiva.

"Sure thing" said Ezreal.

"This is one hell of a prank. I'll give you that" said Shiva.

Rather confused by her assumptions of the situation, he simply shrugged it off as they journeyed off back to Piltover. The journey was long and it made her wonder how she got all the way out there in matter of hours. It almost seemed impossible. The most curious part was that the areas they passed weren't familiar at all. Passing through the Shurima desert almost felt like a certain location from back home but maybe she was mistaking it for another location. Doubt was filling her mind and so was confusion. Yet it wasn't until they reached Piltover that she froze in shock.

Nothing was close to recognizable. The city was covered in white and bright colors. The different types of people roaming about were over shadowed by the creatures that roamed alongside them. By this time Ezreal and his two assistance had disbanded and she was left at the entrance of the city in awe. There were no cars, different types of lamps placed in the city and the buildings were very modern and creative. It was like a completely different world. Ezreal by this time was gone out of sight and her feet finally made a dash straight into town desperate to find him.

"No, this can't be real..." she told herself.

Dashing through the crowded streets, people turned to face her as she ran by with a fightened expression on her face. It wasn't until she bumped into a particular figure and once again fell onto the floor alongside with it.

"You best not be running away from a crime, or I just may have to arrest you" said the voice of a familiar character.

"Caityln?" muttered Shiva.

"Hmm? Are ya?" asked Caitlyn standing up to look at her.

"No ma'am, just on an important errand!" said Shiva as she got up and ran off.

Caitlyn was left to wonder who that person was, but soon left her thoughts as she continued to patrol over the city.

Shiva stopped to catch her breath as she finally came into contact with one of the civilians to ask for information.

"Excuse me, I would like to know where Ezreal resides" said Shiva.

"Ya see the tower up there? He's up on the last floor. I think you're just in time too! I heard he just got in to town" she said.

"Thank you!" said Shiva running off to where the woman had pointed out.

The building wasn't too far off as she made her way towards it. The tower itself wasn't as tall as it seemed and while there were guards patroling the area, they seemes more concerned of intruders barging in more than anything. Casually walking over, they caught a glimpse of her but rendered her harmless and allowed her to pass. Dashing up the stairs, she knocked violently on the locked wooden doors.

"I'm in the middle of something, please come back another time" said Ezreal through the doors.

"It's urgent" said Shiva.

"I said I'm busy, it can wait" said Ezreal.

"I said it's urgent!" said Shiva.

"I warned you, one more word out of you and I'm calling the guards" said Ezreal.

Silence for a moment. Ezreal sat down on his chair and examined the map of the area where he had arrived from. Next thing he knew was that the doors bursted open and in came in Shiva who stormed in and dashed over to his desk.

"It's you, from earlier" said Ezreal.

"Where am I!" demanded Shiva.

"Piltover, and this is urgent how?" said Ezreal while getting up from his chair.

Shiva walked over to him and patted him down to make sure he didn't conceal any fire arms and yanked on his hair. Ezreal stepped away from her and scolded her.

"What is your problem! You don't just come up and start feeling me alright! Even worse puling my hair!" said Ezreal.

"It's not a costume? You mean...it's real?" said Shiva.

"What are you talking about!" said Ezreal confused and angered.

"...so that was Caitlyn...this is Piltover...and you're Ezreal...but how..."said Shiva falling to her knees.

"I don't know what you want, but you need to get out of here NOW" he yelled.

"I need to go home! I'm not supposed to be here" said Shiva panicking.

"The hell are you saying! Get out!" yelled Ezreal.

"Summoner, I'm your summoner! Ezreal you're my Champion!" said Shiva staring at him.

"What? We never see our summoners, and how would a commoner like you even know about it" said Ezreal.

"That last round we had...I had no kills and five deaths...I said I had been gone a long time...we lost because of me feeding" said Shiva.

"Look, you're not making any sense here" said Ezreal calming down.

"Shibblets, that's my summoner name...I've been gone for months due to work. I came home and played with you" said Shiva.

Right about now Ezreal was really confused over the situation and didn't know what to make of it. A summoner here in Piltover. His summoner to be exact, or one of the many.

"Hey you're probably exhausted from the trip, why don't you lay down on the couch over there and I'll bring a doctor in to see you" said Ezreal.

Standing up, thoughts running through her head as she walked over and layed down on the couch.

"Yeah...maybe this is all just a dream..." said Shiva starting to close her eyes.

Ezreal covered her with a blanket before going over to the phone and calling in a doctor for her. After that he made another call to a local who would be interested in this.

"Heimerdinger, I have someone here who might interest you. Meet me in my office when you can" said Ezreal.


	3. Stuck in Piltover

Upon waking up from her slumber, her vision was still blurry but for a moment it looked like she was back in her room and laying down on her couch. Letting out a sigh of relief, she sat up and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"Looks like it was just a dream after all" said Shiva.

"The patient has regained conscious" said a voice.

Once her vision was stable, nothing had changed and Ezreal sat at his desk chair while another familiar figure approached her with an ophthalmoscope to examine her vision. The figure was Heimerdinger, The Revered Inventor. Closing up to her and avoiding any sort of personal space, he was quick to examine her eyes before pulling out his stethoscope to undergo further analysis. Shiva stood up and smacked the tools from Heimerdinger as she stood up and walked over to the open balcony to get some fresh air. The view outside was beautiful as she was able to get an amazing view of Piltover. Such a mystery as how she even managed to arrive to this place, or how it was even possible. Reality began to set in, but the guilt still remained in her head.

"So she's still delusional and believes this is merely a fantasy" said Heimerdinger.

"I never bothered with it until she mentioned the whole Summoner ordeal" said Ezreal.

"Ah a Summoner, now that would be fascinating indeed!" said Heimerdinger excited.

Turning to face them, Shiva walked over to Heimerdinger and took a deep breath in order to calm herself down.

"Please explain how I got here. I'm not supposed to be here. I have important things to do back home...I have work, but what if they call in case of an emergency and what if-" Shiva went on and on through the responsibilities she had left back home.

"This won't be easy to explain, first of all we would indeed have to analyze all the details. Such as: What was the last thing you remembered before 'waking up' here, do you remember even the slightest thing? Details would be greatly appreciated" explained Heim.

"I was at my computer desk, playing as Ezreal after several months of being away from home. I had some water next to my keyboard and I was starting to get sleepy without realizing it. I was losing...obviously after months of being away and...next thing I remember is waking up in a jungle" said Shiva.

"Interesting. Fascinating to experience a Summoner getting warped into our world. Must've been exciting!" said Heim.

"No it's not. I've left my life behind! I just want to go home...I don't belong here" said Shiva becoming stressed.

"Perhaps the water might have fallen over during the time you collapsed. The water could have triggered a small wormhole when all the electricity flourished at the same time, hence bringing you here" said Heim.

"Is that even possible? Aren't wormholes non-existant?" said Shiva.

"Preposterous. Worm holes exist, even if it's for a mere split-second! In your case, it was long enough to engulf you and transport you here" said Heim.

"Do you think I can get back using a worm hole then?" asked Shiva.

"Impossible. Worm holes never last long and collapse just as quickly as they open" said Heim.

"You mean...I'm stuck here?" said Shiva.

"For the time being, yes" said Heim.

"I think I need to sit down..." said Shiva dragging herself over to the couch to sit down.

This was too much for her. Trapped here for sure without a way out, how was she supposed to deal with this.

"There might...just might be a possibility for you to return home" said Heim.

"How" said Shiva.

"It will take time and you will have to be patient" said Heim.

"Wonderful news, now both of you get out of my office. I have important maps to attend to and you guys aren't letting me focus" said Ezreal flicking his wrist at them.

"Oh my I think I left one of my beakers still running under heat!" said Heim already on his way out.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do? I don't have money or anything to start off with!" exclaimed Shiva.

"Not my problem" said Ezreal yawning.

"I'm your Summoner! I've taken good care of you through the months we've played together!" said Shiva.

"From the sound of last match, ya kept feeding me to the other team. Besides, you're not the only one who owns me" said Ezreal.

"Oh you ungrateful little brat..." said Shiva gritting her teeth.

"If I may say so, dear, I could use a pair of hands down at the lab. I promise no pricks and needles~" said Heim.

"I suppose it's better than nothing" said Shiva with a sigh.

Making her way out with Heim, Shiva couldn't help but feel somewhat heart broken that her favorite Champion would consider her a nuissance in his presence. Looking back at him as he burried himself in a pile of uncharted maps, she finally closed the door to follow Heimerdinger to wherever he was taking her. After the door had closed, Ezreal looked over to it before sighing. Going through his desk to find a memo pad filled with names and little notes, he flipped it to a certain page where he found the name "Shibblets". Indeed it was one of his summoners, one who played with no one but him all the time, including ranked matches. Staring back at the door, he closed his memo pad and stared back to his maps.

"You're just one of the many who summon me. There's nothing special about you" said Ezreal to himself.

Being lead out of the tower and into the streets of Piltover, Shiva couldn't help but sneeze and have a heavy feel over her chest. Shrugging it off as they ventured into a particularly large building, she was led into the Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. The school itself was quite packed and it was filled with eager and motivated students trying to enchance their abilities in techmaturgy. Perhaps this was their version of technology compared to hers back home. While she wasn't able to see anything in the classrooms, she was led downstairs and under the building to an isolated lab. The lab proved to be Heimerdinger's experimental lounge. Distracted by the many smells, sights of nearly endless beakers, and loud cracks being made by defective creations. Feeling a pinch on her leg, she saw Heimerdinger waddle off with a syringe filled with her blood.

"H-Hey!" stuttered Shiva.

"Promises have to be broken for the sake of science!"said Heim.

"...ugh..." said Shiva.

"Tell me dear, what is your world like?" asked Heimerdinger.

"Not sure how to describe it. Wars, corruption, betrayals, death"said Shiva.

"You fail to describe anything positive about your world" said Heim.

"Because there is nothing positive. Humanity is in war with itself and just..." Shiva cut herself off to look at Heim. "What is this world like?".

"I can say we might have more things in common than meets the eye. Except you have to look at the smaller things in life to find pleasure. Take for example my experiments! Oh how joy it is to be thanked for another successful invention. It benefits someone in this world and I just feel nothing but pure joy and pride" said Heim happily.

"I suppose that's a reason..." said Shiva.

"Find the time and find your reason to be happy" said Heim.

Shiva took a moment to think about this, but nothing came out of it. Sigh.

"Help me clean up the lab and I can pay you a fair amount to get you up and running while you're here. Also if you don't mind a couple more blood samples and other bits will get you bonus pay!" said Heim.

"...I figured that would be the main reason I'm here..." said Shiva muttering under her breath.


	4. False Champion

One week has passed since her arrival to Piltover and things felt the same as ever. By this time her arm felt sore from the constant pricks and needles that were shoved into her skin to draw blood samples and tissue if possible. Cleaning up after Heimerdinger's mess was no easy task either. The constant over flowing of beakers or the stains on the walls after each explosion was exhausting. Scrubbing the walls from the most recent explosion was draining her energy for the day and it was still early in the afternoon. Heimerdinger was kind enough to provide her with food and a place to stay in the meantime. Even if her "room" was in the corner of the lab itself, but she couldn't complain. Taking a break from the hard labor, she went to sit down in her corner and replenish herself with water. Removing the rubber gloves from her hands to set them on the ground next to her, she plopped herself on the blanket beneath her and sighed.

"...what a drag..." said Shiva.

Shortly after Heimerdinger appeared before her with two items. One of them was a small coin purse and the other was a long katana with a strap on sheath as they were handed to her.

"I've been working on a little something for you. It's your very own weapon for defense!" said Heim.

"It's just a sword" said Shiva arching a brow.

"Not just any sword. This one is made especially for you! The blade is made steel but it's infused with arcane magic to help you get used to the lifestyle here. The sword will only respond to you and you only. If anyone else dares try to weild it, it shall fall from their grasp and cease to function. Isn't it brilliant!" exclaimed Heim.

Shiva examined the coin purse that contained quite the lump of gold, assuming this was her pay for the week.

"Go ahead and take the next two days off and feel free to explore wherever you desire. I do warn you, don't stray off far from Piltover. The city of Noxus is a place I suggest you avoid. They don't take too kindly to just anyone, you have to meet certain standards with them. So why don't you fill your head with knowledge of this town and get accustomed to the lifestyle while you're here" said Heim waddling away.

"Wait! What is the progress on getting me back home?" asked Shiva.

"Too soon to say. So far there is nothing, so go ahead and explore" said Heim.

Staring at the katana with some curiosity, she unbuckled the straps before wrapping it around her chest and under her right arm to have it slump over her back. Storing the coin purse in her pant's pocket, she proceeded to leave her room and make her way out of the building to greet the outside world once again. First thing to cross her mind was to get a new wardrobe for herself. Formal clothing wasn't something to be worn in public everyday. Roaming around the streets of Piltover, she had to ask for directions to a tailor shop from a local. Given directions to a nearby clothing store, Shiva made her way over. Arriving at the store, it had quite the selection and there were many items that interested her.

"This would work for now I suppose" said Shiva.

Buying a pair of combat boots, black sleeveless turtleneck and dark shorts were the first things she purchased, but even then she felt like something was missing. Paying for the merchandise, Shiva continued to roam around until she found a particular store where a backpack stood outside at a discount price.

"Bingo!" said Shiva running over to it.

Having enough gold left to purchase it, she walked into the store to pay for it. To her surprise, Ezreal was in the store too. He had purchased quite a few items as she figured it might be for another trip he was taking. Ezreal looked over to her surprised.

"Payday and already spending away" said Ezreal.

"I'm only getting the items I need" said Shiva.

Paying for her item, they both walked out as Shiva followed Ezreal.

"Why are you so rude"said Shiva.

"I'm not rude, I greeted you didn't I?" said Ezreal.

"In a stereotypical manner you did..." said Shiva.

"What did you want me to say? It's great to see you again and we should definitely catch up!" said Ezreal sarcarstically.

"I would have preferred that over criticizing me" said Shiva.

The bickering went back and forth until Shiva realized they had arrived to his office without noticing. Surprised at herself for not realizing it, she waved it off when she approached him at his desk.

"How old are you?" asked Shiva.

"Younger than you I assume" said Ezreal covering his face through a textbook.

"I can't even ask you a simple question without getting a smart aleck response?" asked Shiva.

"You tell me" said Ezreal.

"Look, I don't want to get on the wrong foot with you-" Shiva was cut off by a quick response from Ezreal.

"Then don't" said Ezreal.

"...I just want to get to know you. You're my favorite Champion and I'd appreciate it if you would recognize me as a respectful person" said Shiva.

Ezreal set down his textbook and stood up to walk to her.

"Look, Shiva, it's truly heartbreaking that you've been taken from your home and dumped here, but to me you're just another person in this world. Nothing defines you, even if you were my summoner, you're not the only one. There are hundreds of summoners who use me all day everyday. What exactly makes you the gem in all of the crowd?" said Ezreal.

Shiva stood there shocked to hear this. Everything he said was true, there were countless of Ezreal players in the League, she was just one of the bunch. The phone went off. Ezreal walked over to the phone and answered it. From the looks of it, it wasn't pleasant.

"What do you mean both of you are sick!" yelled Ezreal.

Unable to hear who was on the phone, she assumed it was the two guys he had with him during the trip.

"I'm departing tomorrow morning and I need someone to go with me to investigate a rumor of a secret cave in the Ironspike Mountains"said Ezreal.

Shiva took this opportunity to make her way out of his office. Ezreal took a glance at her and sighed.

"Nevermind, I already have someone to go with" said Ezreal hanging up.

Close to closing the door behind her, she heard Ezreal's voice call to her.

"Shiva! Be up at 5am tomorrow and meet me at the entrance of Piltover. Looks like I may need you as a cover up. I need someone who doesn't reek of Piltovian in case Noxians think we're going to invade their turf" said Ezreal.

"...what makes you think I'll even go" said Shiva.

Ezreal shrugged as he resumed his work at his desk. Enraged that he didn't even give her a valid reason, she slammed the door behind her and made her way back to the Yordle Academy and sit on her bed.

"URGH! How dare he!" yelled Shiva as she punched the wall next to her.

Forcibly tossing herself back to lay on her bed, she rolled to her side as she tried to calm herself down once more. Adventuring with Ezreal outside of the city and near Noxian territory, sounded risky, but she wasn't one to back down on such offers. Frowning upon this, it wasn't long before it turned into a smirk as she dozed off to sleep to think on it.


	5. Secret Cave

I want to thank everyone for the reviews for this story and I hope I am doing well for my first League of Legends fanfic. Thank you. n.n;

* * *

Rising from her bed just before the crack of dawn, a habbit she's had from earlier days during military training, she looked at the time and it was half past four. Stretching out from the uncomfortable position she was in, she realized her sheath was still strapped onto her back as she was laying on it. The clothes she bought yesterday were still at her side as she proceeded to switch to them. Shiva rubbed her back to soothe the sore area on her back until she stood up and walked outside of the school. No one was up this early in the morning, the city was very quiet at this time. Roaming down the streets to relax her aching soul, a sudden thought burst her thought bubble. Ezreal mentioned yesterday to meet him at the entrance of the city. Dare she even go? It would give her a chance to bond with him if she did. Exploring areas outside of Piltover sounded fun, but she was only there for the ride. Without thinking, Shiva arrived at the bridge that connected the city to the outside world. Ezreal stood there reading a textbook and had a fairly large hiking backpack laying right in front of him.

"...you've got to be kidding me..." said Shiva.

Hearing the faint sound of Shiva's voice from his right ear, Ezreal set down the textbook and stashed it into the already full backpack.

"Just in time, come on we've got to hike those mountains"said Ezreal.

"Ugh at least help me mount this on me" said Shiva.

Bending down to her knees, Shiva moved her arms into the shoulder straps of the backpack as Ezreal helped lift the backpack as she stood up. Not to her surprise the backpack was heavy, but it was nothing she couldn't deal with. Adjusting the straps to keep it snug on her back, both of them ventured on into the Ironspike Mountains in search of a rumor that a secret cave was spotted. Ezreal curious as he was sure he'd explore every inch of the Ironspike Mountains, perhaps there was somewhere he might have over looked. The journey up to the mountains was quiet for both of them as Shiva was constantly looking around to try and memorize certain landmarks in case of an emergency. Ezreal would be her only way around this area and if she lost him she would once again be lost. Piltover was still in view as they climbed up due to the spreaded position of trees in the way, but one could say the climb gradually began to weigh her down. Ezreal had a good distance from her as he easily jumped over obstacles and the only way she was able to catch up was when he stopped to examine the texture and possible leads to the discovery of the cave. Hours passed before Ezreal mentioned taking a break. Camping right below the mountain side, in the forest, they set up a small camp and unpacked their luggage. At least they had the essentials to set up camp, such as: A tent, cooking supplies, rations and a blanket. Ezreal sat down under a tree and pulled out one of his maps for Ironspike Mountain and marked the areas they had already covered, marking some notes as to where the secret cave might be located. Shiva set down the parts for the tent next to her as she assembled it right between two trees. The time Ezreal spent muttering to himself over where to navigate to next, Shiva had enough time to set up the tent before pulling out her katana to gather the leaves and vines from the area. The hacking sounds disturbed Ezreal's line of thought as he pulled the map down and stared at her.

"...what are you doing?" asked Ezreal.

"Setting up camp, what does it look like I'm doing?" said Shiva.

"What are those things for? The tent is already set up"said Ezreal.

"Camouflage" said Shiva.

"Why do we need camoflouge? It's not like we're hiding from anyone or anything" said Ezreal.

"I'd rather blend in with the environment than to be in plain sight" said Shiva.

"What are you in, the military?" said Ezreal.

"In matter of fact I am" said Shiva.

"Who would've known" said Ezreal.

Rolling her eyes at him, she went ahead and pulled out some of the rations and snacked on them for the meantime. Drinking from the cantine they had filled with water, she offered it to Ezreal as he accepted it. It was still evening, but by the looks of it this might be their limit for today. Finishing up in covering their tent in the items she collected, she climbed up the tree and layed down on one of the thick branches to get some rest.

"Aren't you going to sleep in the tent?" asked Ezreal.

"How generous of you. I'm not one to sleep when in unknown territory. I'll guard through the night" said Shiva.

"...right..." said Ezreal resuming his work.

Some time after, Ezreal packed his belongings and tucked himself in the tent. Shiva remained as a vigilante during the night until dawn. Catching in some naps in between, it kept her running when they continued their journey as soon as Ezreal woke up. Climbing back up the mountains to get a decent view of the area, so far there was no luck in finding the rumored secret cave. Along the way Ezreal was losing hope that it was just to remain as a rumor. While they had plenty of land to cover, Ezreal kept making marks as to where they had checked or areas he might have over looked before. Again the trip was quiet and not much was said. It was until they crossed the path that lead to Zaun but across it was the remaining area of Ironspike Mountain. Main issue was, it was Noxian territory and they would be in risk of getting caught.

"...if there really is a cave on that side, it would be risky" said Ezreal.

"Don't let a little danger scare you. If you really want something, you do what you must" said Shiva.

"Getting caught by Noxians versus completing my map. Sounds good"said Ezreal getting a kick start to cross the path in front of them to reach the other side of the mountains. To her left she could see a faint glimpse of what appears to be a town further up north. It was a bit hard to tell since the atmosphere was covered in dark clouds and perhaps that's what made it noticable.

"What's over there?" said Shiva pointing to it.

"That's the city of Zaun" said Ezreal.

"Are they friendly?" asked Shiva.

"They're more like our rivals, and there are Noxians dwelling amongst them. They're tied with Noxus, but aren't exactly against anyone...so I guess it would be considered somewhat safe for a commoner such as yourself" said Ezreal."

"It's very...noticable" said Shiva.

"That's because they've polluted the skies and ground to no end. They're irresponsible for their actions" said Ezreal.

"Sure reminds me of home" said Shiva.

The skies of Runeterra were very beautiful, so was everything else outside of cities. Most of the land remained untouched and sacred. Such as her world, there were areas even humans would leave to nature. Perhaps this rule applied to other worlds as well. Crossing the path to reach the other side of the mountains, Ezreal began to feel uneasy, easy to spot by how cautious he suddenly became when examining things.

"Relax, we're fine. It's almost sunset and we'll be unnoticable by then" said Shiva trying to comfort him.

"...Noxians don't just wander around without some form of light to guide them..." said Ezreal.

"We're up in the mountains, we'll be away from their sight" said Shiva.

"Of course we'll be out of their sight, because we're so not in their territory and they wouldn't know where to look" said Ezreal.

"I was just trying to help, no need to get all butthurt about it" said Shiva.

"Obviously it wasn't helping" said Ezreal.

Deciding to shut herself up, all she could do was follow Ezreal around in hopes that this last bit of land would lead to the discovery of the secret cave. Sunset was coming as they had covered most of the land by now and now the last large area remained.

"It's either here or nothing" said Ezreal.

Just as they passed a particular set of trees, they heard footsteps nearby. Crouching down behind a bush to conceal themselves, Shiva slowly set down the backpack and layed it down to avoid being spotted. The patroling guards had a lantern with them to aid them in their sight and hence would be difficult to move without getting spotted.

"Noxians...I hate those guys" whispered Ezreal.

"We heard footsteps coming from here, but they seemed to have stopped" said one of the three guys patroling.

"Check the ground for foot marks" said another.

"We might need to engage..." muttered Ezreal.

The soldiers began to check around the area they were at, perhaps it wasn't a great idea to convince Ezreal to continue. They should have waited until tomorrow. The soldiers were closing in on them until Shiva decided to unbuckle her shorts and stood up to reveal herself just as the lantern light hit their bush.

"Who's there!" shouted one of the guys pointing his blade toward her.

"Sorry to startle you gentlemen, I was simply finishing up some...lady business" said Shiva buckling up her shorts.

"State your name, woman!" demanded another.

"Pardon my rudeness, my name is Shiva Armetige. I was trying to get back home since I seemed to have misplaced my map and I'm lost you see" she said.

"Come over here where we could examine you" one said.

Shiva quickly glanced over to the bush before making her way over to the guards. Ezreal stared at her with a confused look as he stayed put. Standing in front of the guards, they patted her down in order to search for any concealed weapons. The only thing they were able to find was her katana that was slung over her back and the coin purse she had in her pockets. Snatching it from her back, they examined it and claimed it to be a simple sword and nothing more. As for the coin purse they simply claimed it as a reward for themselves.

"Protection I assume, miss?" asked the guard.

"We all need our protection, sir" said Shiva.

"What brings you to this part of the woods, eh?" asked one of them suspicious of her.

"Like I said, I was trying to get back home when I got lost" said Shiva.

"A grown woman lost in the woods, sounds suspicious to me" said a guard.

"Think what you will" said Shiva.

"If I did that, then I guess I would have to arrest you for suspicious activity" said the guard.

"Go ahead" said Shiva raising her arms.

The guards cuffed her wrist and walked off with her. Ezreal tried to follow her from the bush in hopes he could ambush them, but with her as a prisoner they could easily capture him as well.

"Why did you have to go and get yourself captured..." said Ezreal gritting his teeth.

Not bothering to look back at him, Shiva followed the guards to wherever they would send her off to. By from what Ezreal told her, this was Noxian territory and looks like now she would be a prisoner of Noxus. Along the way Shiva tried to find a way to escape from their grasp, as she was only cuffed but not chained to any of them. Shiva knew nothing of this land and her only weapon was at the hands of the guards. The deeper into the forest they went, the atmosphere grew dark and cold. Everything felt weird, so much negativity and it was rubbing into her. A path soon became visible and torches up ahead that were pinned onto the edges of two large boulders, signaling that there was something up ahead, Noxus. Fretting the situation, Shiva took a dash away from them and into the forest.

"After her!" yelled the guard.

Chasing in after her, it was hard to maneuver through the thick forest and keep her balance all while running with cuffs connecting her wrists together. Plenty of branches smacked her face and body while running until a thick vine caused her to trip over through a bush and into an open area that connected to the mountain side. Upon looking closely, it was the cave that Ezreal was in search for. It was a deep one at that, since there was only the ledge that one could stare down into the deep cave. Hearing the guards rushing in to the scene, she quickly stood up and held a defensive posture with her hands up in front of her face. The guards laughed at her attempt to protect herself.

"You wouldn't be able to hit us even if you tried. Now come peacefully with us to Noxus or face the consequences" said the guard.

Shiva stood quiet and didn't react to their proposition. The guards angered by her disobedience pulled out their swords and charged at her. Head butting one of the soldiers as she used his weight to lift herself up and roundhouse the other guard, the third one was open to get a cut down her side as she winced in pain before jumping up to stand up. The guard who fell to the roundhouse stood back up as he aimed his sword towards her as he lunged at her. Shiva used her cuffs to block the sword from hitting her but then the guard kicked her abdomen to send her flying back but not without slicing down at her chest at an angle. One of the other guards quickly came and continued to kick her over to the ledge of the cave in hopes she would drop down. Using what strength she had to hold onto the ledge with both hands, the guards came over only to laugh at her futile attempt to challenge them for a real fight.

"It's a true disappointment, miss. We were hoping for more of a showdown, but what would one expect from such a weak creature who isn't a Noxian" said one of the guards stepping on her fingers, causing one of her hands to let go.

Dangling off the edge, it would only add more strain on her damaged body. Blood was seeping from her two large wounds as she gripped the edge with all her might. Just as he was about to step on her other hand, one of the guards that stood next to him had an arrow pierce right through his chest as he dove straight off the ledge and into the cave below. His body came into contact with hers as he body swung around for a bit, causing her to lose some grip on the ledge.

"AMBUSH!" yelled the other guard.

Both of them turned their attention to the forest, where they were unable to see anything. Shiva tried to reach the ledge with her other hand but failed and continued to dangle right over the ledge. Hearing screams right above, even she feared what the situation was up there. Blood was being lost and so was her grip. One by one, each finger was slowly letting go of the ledge.

"...guess this is it...Ezreal hope you get back home safe..." said Shiva closing her eyes.

Her fingers finally let go of the ledge as she began to fall from the ledge. With her mind set on dying, it went into black out mode. Something had caught her just as she became unconscious, it was a strange feeling, something was wrapped around her body but it felt like nothing. After that she was unable to feel or see anything else as she dozed off.


	6. Varus

This might be the last chapter I do for a little while until I figure what to do after this! Thank you for taking the time to read my first League of Legends fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

There was a bright light that prevented her eyes from opening fully, but then the light faded as she began to look around where she was. In the distance she could hear water falling, the sound of echoing drops right behind her as she woke up to a sharp pain on her chest. A thin blanket was provided to cover her naked body as the air was very cool. Wincing to the sharp pain, she sat up to lift up the blanket to see a thick but transparent fluid texture on the wound of her chest. From the smell of it, it was Aloe Vera. Further down there was more of it coating her other wound on her abdominal. The wounds that she received from the guards were finally having their effect on her. It was now that she took the time to examine her surroundings. The ground was made of dirt mixed in with rocks, boulder everywhere and the atmosphere was humid with a cool breeze. Her clothes were no where to be found until she noticed a path leading to a hole in a wall front of her. Struggling to stand up, she used the rock wall to support herself up and wrapped the blanket around herself while she dragged herself over to the hole in the wall. Peering in, to her surprise it was a room. In the center of the room was a small fire burning, her clothes near the fire and a couple of things scattered about as if someone was living here. So far not seeing the owner of the place, it wasn't until she looked below her that she saw the figure of someone napping against the wall. Trying to be as quite as possible, she would have to sneak over and reclaim her clothes.

"Alright, mission time" said Shiva to herself.

Step by step, Shiva came closer and closer to reaching her clothes. A sudden sharp pain came from her chest again as she bit her lip to suppress the pain until she was able to limp her way out unnoticed. Letting out a soft sigh, the blanket was dropped from her body as she hurried to put her clothes back on. Once they were on, her curiosity led her to slowly creep over to the ledge and see the beauty below it. The cave's bottom was filled with rare and gorgeous flowers which were able to grow thanks to the fresh water the waterfall provided.

"I'm sure Ezreal would go apeshit over this" said Shiva.

Suddenly there was a small earthquake as it shook the whole cave. To her bad luck, the rock she was standing over was quick to drop and her with it. Exhaling a yelp as she grabbed onto the ledge once again, it was a terrible feeling to be stuck in the same situation as last time. Making things worse, her wounds were opening up again.

"Fucking shit...seriously...I'm staying the fuck away from ledges for life..." said the bitter Shiva.

Sigh.

"Goodbye cruel world" said Shiva.

Just as she was about to let go, a hand appeared to grab her arm. Staring up to see who had grabbed her, it was the one napping in the room. He was easily able to pull her up and drag her back to her wake up point. His hands, they had the same feeling as before. His body was different than anything she had seen, the bottom half was covered in dark matter that seemed to be engulfing him slowly. Those hands of his were covered in it too and his eyes were pure white. White long hair, a crown on his head and a long red scarf that nearly reached the floor. Marks were spotted on his body and face, and a pendant that hung around his neck. As for his identity, it was unknown.

"Why are you up, you're not supposed to be up" he said with a dark echoing tone.

"I'm perfectly fine.." said Shiva.

The pain in her chest returned as she winced. Blood was seeping through her clothes as he walked to his room and came back out with more Aloe Vera. Bending down to his knees, he pulled up her shirt but was greeted with a smack from Shiva.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Shiva.

"Applying this on your wounds, you've re-opened them" he said.

"Don't you think I could do it? You don't just lift up a woman's shirt without permission" said Shiva.

"...there really is nothing to see..." he said.

Shiva snatched the plant from him and turned to face away from him, embarrassed by his comment. Sure she didn't have large breasts or even an appealing rear or anything like that in matter of fact, but never had she worried about it to begin with. Applying the liquid from the plant over her wounds, she tossed the plant over her shoulders. Turning around to face him, he was still there staring.

"If there is nothing to see then why are you staring!" said Shiva.

"...your shirt...it's stained" he said.

"So!?" yelled Shiva.

"Follow the path to the waterfall. The fire will still be here when you come back" he said as he walked back into his room.

Having nothing to say to him, she stood up and followed the rough path that led to the waterfall below. Limping her way down, the trip was rewarding when a bed of aromatic flowers was there to greet her. Intoxicated with their smell, she sat down at the bank of the pool nearest to the flowers to scrub off the excess blood on the shirt. Day dreaming while her hands continuosly scrubbed away, a song was sung by her lips. After she finished washing her shirt, her attention went to the flowers as for some reason elevated her mood. Shortly after her peace came to a halt when the male stood above her on the path down.

"That song sounds like the one my village once sung" he said.

Startled by his sudden appearance, her first reaction was to cover herself up in the half made crown before staring up at him.

"A little privacy wouldn't hurt you ya know!" said Shiva.

"Where did you learn that song" he said.

"It's something I just made up..." said Shiva.

"Those flowers have a drug, such as your pleasant mood. Don't go into the room behind the waterfall" he said before taking his leave.

"Wait! What is your name. I never asked" said Shiva.

"Varus" he said.

"...Varus...Varus...why does it sound so familiar. Oh! I'm Shiva by the way"she said.

By that time he was out of sight. If he heard her or not would be beyond her. Curious as to what he meant by not going behind the waterfall, it caused her to seek what was behind it. Varus was no where in sight as she sneaked her way behind the waterfall to only see a small light at the end of the dark tunnel. From where she was positioned, the light reflected onto a small and radiant bed of flowers. As to why he warned her about it made no sense. Aside from the dark tunnel that led to it, nothing else seemed out of place. Careful with her steps as she walked down the dark tunnel, there was nothing dangerous or suspicious between the waterfall and the radiant flower bed. Sitting down near them, it was another batch of flowers that had an intoxicating aroma. These ones in particular smelled much better than the ones outside. Lowering herself to inhale deeply to its scent, there was a strange side effect. Aside from sneezing, her body felt odd. Standing up to make her way back out, her body was feeling warm and it felt almost like a fever. Perhaps the flowers were poisonous, but if they were why didn't Varus tell her? Staggering on her way back up, the first thing she did was go into Varus' room and sit down in front of him.

"Varus..." she muttered.

Lofting a brow at her, Varus try to examine her face but failed when she kept swaying around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My body..." she whispered before collapsing on him.

"Your wounds? What happened?" he sat up to take a glimpse at her wounds, but found nothing wrong with them.

Shiva scooted herself closer to him and straddled herself on his lap before letting out a chuckle. Being this close, he smelled an odd scent coming from her, something familiar. It was then it hit him.

"Varus~ I accidentally opened up another wound...between my legs...I think it needs some medical attention" she whispered seductively.

"You smelled the flowers behind the waterfall didn't you!" he said as he quickly stood up and brushed her off of him.

"I'm sorry...heh...heh...are you going to punish me, because I've been a bad girl..." she giggled.

The scent had rubbed off on him as he was starting to feel the effect of it as well. Removing his scarf as quickly as he could, he tossed it off the ledge as he was greeted with arms wrapping themselves around him.

"I warned you about going back there! The toxins..." Varus was silenced by a kiss from Shiva.

Without thinking, Varus pushed her away from him as she landed on the floor.

"So bold and dominant...now why don't you push something else inside~" she moaned.

His body felt tempted and the toxin wasn't helping either. Walking over to her, he crouched down to one knee and placed a hand on her neck. Pinching down a particular area, Shiva's body dropped to the floor and was knocked out. The sight of how vulnerable she was caused his hand to try and reach over but he fought the urge as he stormed off of the room and went to try and clean off the scent down at the waterfall. Shiva was asleep and Varus had to deal with the urges until the effects wore off several hours later. By this time Varus came back up to check up on the groaning Shiva waking up. Sitting up to see Varus standing in front of her, she rubbed the back of her head which formed a small bump when her body dropped on the floor earlier. Remembering bits of what had happened, her eyes shot open as soon as she realized what might have happened.

"The flowers!" exclaimed Shiva.

"Toxins that...arouse..." said Varus.

"Why didn't you tell me!" said Shiva.

"I warned you"said Varus.

"Oh god...did we-?" she stopped to hear a quick response.

"No" he replied.

"...Ledges and flowers are now my enemies" said Shiva.

"Here, I'm sure you'll want this" said Varus tossing her her shirt that was left at the bed of flowers.

Blushing at the thought of what would've happened, she tried to swat it away when she put her shirt on.

"Heh well this has been a pleasant experience, I should probably get back to Piltover"said Shiva leaving the room.

"Do you know your way there?" he asked.

"...nope"said Shiva stopping in her tracks.

"I'll guide you" said Varus leaving the room with her.

"Thank you?" said Shiva.

Varus led her back up to the forest where it was probably still early in the morning. Nearby she saw the dead bodies of the guards that he had slain the other day. One of them still had her katana as she ran over to fetch it along with the coin purse that was taken from her.

"Oh thank goodness it's still here..." said Shiva.

Grouping back up with Varus, he guided her through the forest and toward Piltover. Along the way, she was rather curious about him. Why was he living so close to Noxus? She figured everyone had somewhere to live at.

"So...why so close to Noxus?"asked Shiva.

He remained silent and ignored her question. Shiva didn't want another awkward journey like she did with Ezreal and did her best to try and start a conversation.

"You said that I sang a song your village used to sing? What town where you from?" she asked.

"Ionia" he replied.

"Where is Ionia to be exact?" she asked.

"North-east" said Varus.

"Why aren't ya up there with your town? I heard Noxus isn't really in friendly terms with anyone" said Shiva.

Silence. Apparently there were only certain questions she was allowed to ask in order to get a response from him, but it was nothing but one or two word sentences.

"Do you like Noxus?" she asked.

"No" he said.

"Hate them?"asked Shiva.

Once again he fell silent.

"So how did you discover that cave? Ezreal and I were trying to find it when we were out there" she said.

By this question he ceased to speak. This time she took to try to get to know him, perhaps talking about herself would get a conversation going.

"Back where I live I have my own apartment, but I'm not really there often since my work requires me to clock in when they feel that our country would be threatened. I would be out in the field for months and well I just don't get much free time. My parents are gone and my older brother might be joining them soon. Work is stressful and I really don't have anyone to look forward to seeing. It's why when I get home I hop on my computer and play some games. Ever since I arrived at Piltover, Ezreal kinda gave me the cold shoulder and...it was a little hurtful since he is my favorite Champion, but I also met Heimerdinger. Curious little fella and it was very kind of him to take me in. Even if my arm was sore for a whole week after all those needles and syringes. I'm sort of starting to like this place, there are so many interesting people, including yourself. It's not my place to be here though...hence why I'm trying to get back home, even if there really isn't anything for me there besides work" said Shiva.

Realizing just how much she had said, she kept quiet after that.

"Noxians killed my family and burnt down my village" said Varus suddenly.

Shiva diverted her attention toward him.

"I was chosen to be the warden of our Ionian temple, but one day Noxians came to try and destroy the temple. I killed them. When I came down to check on my family, they were all dead. My village was burned down and the whole place was a massacre. I swore revenge on all the Noxians" said Varus.

"It's why you're so close..." said Shiva.

Distracted with the whole chattering, they stood right above the path toward Piltover some hours later. Varus was already walking off when Shiva noticed him.

"Varus!" she called out to him.

Varus stopped to turn and face her.

"Thank you...and good luck" said Shiva.

He nodded at her before he went on his way. Shiva hurried off the mountain side and ran her way back over to Piltover. The first spot she checked up in was Ezreal's office. Bursting in through the doors, she spotted him on staring out the balcony. Startled by his doors swinging open, more of a surprise was to him seeing Shiva standing in between them. His first reaction was to run over to her and greet her with a hug.

"You're alive! How did you escape?" he asked frantically.

"I managed to escape before they took me to Noxus, but at the cost of two new scars" said Shiva.

Ezreal managed to lift up Shiva's shirt to reveal the healing wounds on her chest and abdomen.

"They seem well treated, did you have help?" he asked.

Shiva smacked his hand away from her.

"What is up with you guys lifting up a woman's shirt and not asking!" yelled Shiva.

"It's not like there is anything special to see..." said Ezreal.

Furious about his comment, she punched him right across the face. Nearly tripping from the impact, Ezreal rubbed his sore cheek and frowned at her. Their moment of tension was gone when it was followed by laughs.

"I'm glad you're safe and thank you...for covering for me back there" said Ezreal.

"You're welcome. I should head back home, or should I say my corner...I'm sure Heim's got quite the mess for me tomorrow. Oh! One more thing. I found your cave if you wanna check it out sometime" said Shiva.

"How did you find it? Where is it?" asked Ezreal.

"It's practically right next to Noxus. Found it by accident when I was running away" said Shiva.

"I'll go search for it tomorrow or...when are you available?" asked Ezreal.

"Me? Why me? You've got your assistants" said Shiva.

"Who don't know where it is" said Ezreal.

"...next week or so. I have to work ya know" said Shiva.

"I can wait. Make sure to take care of those wounds too" said Ezreal.

"Right. I guess I'll see you then" said Shiva making her way out.

Behind closed doors, Shiva smiled that now she got some cool points with Ezreal and maybe their next journey would be much more pleasant than their previous one. Either way it gave her something to smile at when she went to her corner and rested her exhausted body.


	7. Triggered emotions

Excited about next week's journey, a bright smile appeared on Shiva's face when she woke up at dawn. To her surprise, Heimerdinger roamed around the room yet did his best to keep the noise down. Upon seeing Shiva's head lift up from her bed, he proceeded to give her a morning's greeting.

"Good morning, Shiva" said Heim.

"Morning to you too. You're up and early today" said Shiva.

"I'm normally up at this time as well, but usually upstairs working on other things. I had a need to be down here today" said Heim.

"Sorry about not being around lately, I've been a little occupied with Ezreal" said Shiva.

"So I've heard. Don't you worry, I'm sure you can make it up to me later" said Heim.

"I sure will" said Shiva standing herself up.

"Oh! Before you leave, mind cleaning up a bit over there? I shall be using that area shortly" said Heim.

"No problem" said Shiva.

Walking over to the desk with her cleaning supplies, she had dropped a rag on accident without realizing it. Heimerdinger noted this and politely informed Shiva about it.

"Dear, you dropped a rag on the floor" said Heim.

"Oh, thank you" said Shiva.

Bending over to pick it up, a thought struck her mind. Memories from her past burst through her head as she stood back up and stared at the rag in her hand.

"Heimerdinger, you're not keeping me...to use me are you?" asked Shiva.

"Of course not, I'm still working on a way to get you home. It's a slow process but we will eventually get there. Why do you ask, dear?" asked Heim.

"No, no particular reason, I'm sorry for asking" said Shiva.

_"I can't believe she's falling for it!" laughed a voice in her head._

"What did you say?" asked Shiva turning to face Heimerdinger.

"Say what, dear" replied Heim in confusion.

"No, nevermind" said Shiva.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Perhaps you picked up a cold?" asked Heim approaching her.

_"How stupid can you be! No I take that back, you're quite smart for keeping your mouth shut about it, because...if you ever say a word...we'll kill you"._

Feeling Heimerdinger's hand touch her, her reflex caused her to shove him away aggressively and rush over to her corner and pick up her katana.

"Away!" she yelled.

"Dear, what's wrong?" said Heim approaching her slowly.

_"We're coming for you"._

Fear crawled up her spine as she was hesitant to even move, at least until Heimerdinger was close enough for her to take a quick swing at him. Heimerdinger winced in pain as he felt the sharp blade pierce the skin on his shoulder. Shiva stormed out of the room and out of the building.

_"You'll pay for this with your life!"._

Heimerdinger's first action was to inform Ezreal of the situation by calling him at his office.

"Ezreal, Shiva ran off!" said Heimerdinger panting.

"What? Why? What happened?" asked Ezreal.

"There is something wrong with her. Her mind isn't stable and she needs to be examined!" said Heim.

"I'll get right on it" said Ezreal.

Bursting through the doors of the Academy, everything became a hallucination from her past. The girls who bullied her all through out high school were everywhere, laughing. Running away in any direction possible to block out the laughter, nothing was helping. It was until she bumped into Caitlyn when she stopped.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" said Caitlyn irritated.

Upon further inspection, she recognized Shiva from the last encounter they had.

"You're the girl working for Heimerdinger, aren't you" said Caitlyn.

_"Why must you run? You know it never lasts long"._

Caitlyn's eyes focused on the weapon Shiva possessed. The blade was stained with blood. It was still fresh as Caitlyn raised and aimed her rifle right at Shiva's head.

"Why are you carrying your weapon in hand. Even worse, why is there blood shed on it" demanded Caitlyn.

Shiva raised her hands and dropped her katana and kicked it off to the side.

"I will have to arrest you for suspicious activity" said Caitlyn as she stepped closed to Shiva.

The moment she was close enough, Shiva grabbed the barrel of Caitlyn's rifle with one hand as she stepped in front of it and used her other hand to fiercly hit away Caitlyn's grip on the trigger. A shot was fired in the process, but Shiva managed to disarm Caitlyn and aim the rifle right back at her. Surprised by her actions, Caitlyn froze for a moment. The voices in Shiva's head were not going away as she tossed the rifle as far away from Caitlyn and rushed to retrieve her katana before running off again. At this moment was when Caitlyn receieved a call on her walkie-talkie from Heimerdinger about Shiva's status.

"Caitlyn, locate Shiva immediately. her mentality isn't stable and needs to be brought back to Heimerdinger for further research" said Ezreal.

"I just ran into her, but she managed to disarm me and ran off again" said Caitlyn.

"She is in the military..." said Ezreal.

"A heads up would've been nice" said Caitlyn.

Managing to find her way out of Piltover once again, Shiva made a dash straight to the woods once more. The voices had left her head at this point as she slowed down, sweating from the fear. Finding a tree to catch her breath, she sat down, tossed the katana aside and hugged her knees. Those awful memories. During her high school years, Shiva was bullied by a group of girls every day after school. Her reason for not telling anyone was because they threatened to kill her if she ever spoke a word of it. Shiva's brother found out about the bullying by witnessing it first hand when he arrived at her school and surprise her by picking her up. The girls confessed the reason as to why they bullied her: They felt it was Shiva's brother's fault for one of their brother's dying in the military. Shiva's brother was able to reason with them and scolded them for taking it out on his young sister instead of him. It was her main reason for joining the military, to forget. Forgetting didn't come easy, for even in the military she was partially bullied. Perhaps it was the whole thought of being with her favorite Champion and other friendly ones that set her at ease. It's been several years since she broke down over this, but hopefully if she rested long enough she would be able to ease her mind completely.

Footsteps could be heard coming her way. Lifting her head to hear the foot steps, she sunk her head back down to her knees and kept quiet. The steps stopped right next to her as she heard a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you doing okay?" asked Ezreal.

"...yeah, I'm fine" said Shiva.

Ezreal sat down next to her.

"You know, Heimerdinger's arm is gonna be sore for a while from the cut" said Ezreal.

"I injured him?!" said Shiva quickly standing up.

"It's not all that bad, but your chores might pick up a lot" said Ezreal.

Shiva rubbed her forehead and leaned up against the tree.

"What happened?" asked Ezreal.

"I...I broke down. It was more like a trigger. I was bullied when I was in high school and I felt like Heim was using me for his own benefit. It's never really happened before, but it's terrible to know I harmed someone because of it" said Shiva.

"I'm sorry to hear that' said Ezreal.

"It's just...I was so happy being here, I mean at first no, but when I saw you...it was a great feel" said Shiva with a smile.

Ezreal stood up and looked at her.

"Of course in a way I miss home, but being here with you just makes it all better some how" said Shiva.

Ezreal smiled at Shiva and held her hands.

"It's good to know you feel that way. Besides, you don't get to meet someone who can so easily disarm Caitlyn with her gun at your face" said Ezreal.

"Basic training" said Shiva.

Noting that they were both holding hands caused Shiva to blush a bit, and of course that cocky smile of his didn't help either. Her face was slowly pulling over to his, it was almost like a dream come true for her. Ezreal was so cute, even more so up close. Right as she was about to lean for a kiss, Ezreal slipped his hands from her and placed them on her shoulder.

"Oh, almost forgot! Heimerdinger wants to inspect you further, at least from what has happened" said Ezreal.

Mood was ruined as Shiva rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess I got some explaining to do. Time to say good bye to my blood again..." sighed Shiva.

"It's not that bad, is it?" asked Ezreal chuckling.

"Try having needles pricked into your skin every day until you become a lotus" said Shiva shivering.

"Harsh" said Ezreal.

With both of them returning to Piltover, Shiva apologized to Heimerdinger and Caitlyn from what happened and under went through 'treatment' from Heimerdinger. In the end she ended up waking up sore from her arms and legs due to the constant and predictable pricking.

"Lovely" said Shiva.


	8. To Demacia

Massaging her sore arms, Ezreal approached Shiva.

"Hey, care to join me for a trip to Demacia? I've got some maps I need to turn in" said Ezreal.

"Demacia? Ah! Garen! There is always a Garen behind every bush..." said Shiva.

Ezreal laughed.

"Pack lightly, I'll go get my stuff and we'll head off, alright?" said Ezreal.

"Sure" said Shiva.

Leaving her to pack his items, Shiva didn't have much to bring with her except her katana. Rushing out to meet up with Ezreal at the entrance to Piltover, at least this time he didn't have much to carry with him except a duffle bag.

"This should do. We have to cross a small path through the Ironspike Mountains, go through the Howling Marsh and Kaladoun and Demacia should be in sight" said Ezreal.

"Exactly how long will it take?" asked Shiva.

"Should be there by the crack of morning" said Ezreal.

"Alright, we should get going then" said Shiva.

Ezreal taking the lead, Shiva followed. There was a path leading through the Ironspike mountains, but it wasn't a straight path. The mountains were steep and rigid. While the path was the only way to go directly from Piltover to Demacia without having to go near Noxus. Hiking up the mountain path, Ezreal engaged a conversation.

"So, how exactly is your world like?"asked Ezreal.

"Looks like a handful of you are quite curious of my world" said Shiva.

"Pardon if it bothers you" said Ezreal.

"Not at all. I'm afraid there isn't exactly anything great about it. Our world is corrupted with meaningless war, with everything. The simplest thing can cause an ordeal. Here I thought bullying would be the least of my problems when I joined the military, but heavens was I wrong. The bullying continued, except it was nothing compared to what we have seen in war. My comrads dying, the ideal thought that we're doing the right thing by invading so called enemy territory...for what? It's just an excuse to gain more power. Yet here we are, being used to do their bidding. I wish I could leave, but there is no where else for me to go. No one is waiting for me at home and my brother isn't exactly someone I'd like to spend the rest of my life hanging out with. Sooner or later he'll be gone too" said Shiva.

Ezreal was intrigued by her story, yet like she mentioned before, there was nothing good to say.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mood" said Shiva.

"No, not at all. Yet I think our worlds aren't exactly all that different" said Ezreal.

"How so?" wondered Shiva.

"Noxus and Demacia have had a city-state rivalry for quite some time. Noxus has caused wars with Demacia and Ionia. The Ionian War was probably the worst out come of them all. Heard some of the other Champions had life changing experiences over it. Riven, Soraka...I believe Varus was one of them too, but I'm not certain" said Ezreal.

Hearing Varus' name being mentioned, it made her recall the small story that he told her when he escorted her to Piltover. The other Champions rang a bell, but remembering everyone's lores was quite a task.

"Come to think of it, we have a rivalry competition against Zaun" said Ezreal.

"Over what?" asked Shiva.

"Leading cities in techmaturgy. We provide quite the selection for other cities. I try to stay out of it, I prefer to explore uncharted territories and once in a while I find interesting artifacts, or creatures" said Ezreal.

"Must feel great to go off and do what you've always wanted" said Shiva.

"Why not find your calling? Ditch the military and do something you want" said Ezreal.

"I can't just drop out, I'd get court marshall'd for it" said Shiva.

"In other words?" said Ezreal.

"I can go to prison for just leaving. It's a process. Not much to do in prison now is there" said Shiva.

"Suppose not" said Ezreal.

Chuckles echoes amongst them as they ventured through the rocky path towards Demacia. By the time they hit the other side of the mountains, it was already nightfall and their stomachs were growling for food. Entertained by each other's company, they forgot to snack on the food they had stored in the dufflebag. Out here it was much colder than she expected. The mountains blew in cold air which caused Shiva to shiver at times. Rubbing her arms to keep herself warm, she did it sparingly to avoid drawing Ezreal's attention. Finding a decent spot to set up their tent next to a tree, it would be an ideal spot to set up the tent. Farther out the ground was too open and would prefer to be in a concealed and secure area.

"I'll set up camp so we can finish up our trip in the morning" said Shiva.

"I'll help" said Ezreal.

Setting up the tent shortly after, Shiva sat outside of the tent to allow Ezreal to rest.

"I'll keep watch" said Shiva.

"Not this time you won't. Get inside, I highly doubt anything will happen while we sleep for a few hours" said Ezreal.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry" said Shiva.

Ezreal grabbed Shiva's hand and dragged her into the tent with little force. Her hands were cold as he slid his hand up her arm.

"You're cold. Why didn't you say something earlier?" said Ezreal removing his poncho and handing it to her.

"I'm fine, it's not a big deal" said Shiva refusing his offer.

"You expect to stay outside all night with that breeze?" said Ezreal.

"If I have to. We're almost there, right? I would very much like to get there in one piece" said Shiva.

"We'll get there. I've been through here numerous times and I've never encountered anything I couldn't handle, so just relax and get some rest" said Ezreal laying down.

Sigh. Deciding not to quarrel over this, she abided to his suggestion and layed on the floor next to him. Nothing was said between each other when Ezreal was quick to fall asleep. Shiva's stomach grumbled as it was denied food once again. Turning around to face a sleeping Ezreal, the hungry feeling went away when she saw how peaceful he was. Oh how she envied him. It was already in her to wake up early yet stay alert all night, no matter where she was. Yet to be able to sleep with such peace gave her a moment of sadness. Ezreal was on his back as his right arm was used as a pillow while the other layed right next to him. Inching over to him, she felt a small sensation that she just wanted to kiss him. Earlier she was interrupted and now she had an opportunity to do it. Closing the gap between their faces, she was about to place a kiss on his lips when she stopped herself.

Was this really what she wanted? To take a kiss while he slept?

No, perhaps she should wait until another time. Right as she was about to pull back, Ezreal shifted position and turned himself to face her. In the process he pinned Shiva under him with his left arm wrapping itself over her. That wasn't what startled her though, it was the feel of Ezreal's lips lightly pressing against her own. Quick to shove herself out from under him, her heart began to beat rapidly. Shiva's face flushed in a pink color as she shifted herself to face away from him. Uncertain how to feel at this moment, it caused her to lose plenty of sleep for the night. A smile lit up her face right before she felt relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	9. Lux

Squinting her eyes open slowly, the bright lighting in the tent caused her to sit up and rub her eyes. It was morning. Realizing she over slept, she was quick to dart out of the tent and look around. Staring up at the position of the sun, it turned out to be around ten o' clock. It was far past her internal clock alarm. Scanning the area, she spotted Ezreal not far off who had started a fire and on top of that, breakfast. Rubbing her eyes and groaning, she made her way over to Ezreal.

"I've never over slept before...I can't be...getting comfortable...can I?" she asked herself.

Rubbing her head in thought, once she reached Ezreal, she sat down across from him.

"It's late, why didn't you wake me up?" asked Shiva.

"We're in no rush, besides you looked pretty exhausted, so I let you sleep in"said Ezreal.

"Please wake me up next time..." said Shiva.

"Alright, alright" said Ezreal waving his hand.

A pot over the fire contained what looked like soup. Ezreal served a small bowl to Shiva before serving himself. Gladly accepting the soup, it was hot and had some chunks of potatoes to compliment it. Ezreal slurped his soup slowly while he seemed lost in thought. Deciding to keep to herself on this, she minded her own business while slurping down her soup. Remaining quiet through their meal, Ezreal began to pack his belongings along with Shiva before continuing on towards Demacia.

"Ready to go?" asked Ezreal.

"Yeah, let's get going" said Shiva.

Traveling south-west towards the Serpentine River, a small port which contained an idle ferry could be seen.

"Looks like we made it just in time" said Ezreal.

"They actually have ferries to carry you across?" said Shiva.

"To avoid the marshes. More convenient" said Ezreal.

Both of them boarded the ferry after Ezreal paid for their tickets and waited for it to depart.

"It's gonna be a while since I've been across waters, it's always worry-some" said Shiva.

"You don't get sea-sick do you?" asked Ezreal.

"No, just...in ship fleets, we're always in constant danger of an ambush from our enemies" said Shiva.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright" said Ezreal.

"I'm sure we will, it's just me" said Shiva leaning up against the rail of the boat.

Ezreal stared intentively at Shiva, there was so much about her he didn't know. While everything she spoke about from her world seemed like hell, to him, it sounded like an adventure.

"Say, do you have anything worth while in your world? Something unexplored?" asked Ezreal.

Shiva chuckled.

"There is a specific continent in our world that you would be most intrigued by. It's full of mystery. Some say the bodies of ancient rulers lay dormant, but few dare explore. Traps, mazes and even curses are said to be guarding them. Couple of them have been retrieved for examinations, but at a price" said Shiva.

"Sounds like my kind of thing" said Ezreal with a grin.

"I'm sure it is" said Shiva.

"Maybe when Heimerdinger is done with that portal, I could have a look at those places, show 'em how it's really done" said Ezreal.

Shiva looked over to Ezreal, who stared out into the river with a grin on his face. The idea sure caught his attention, yet she felt uncomfortable about it. He might have a different outlook about her world, but regardless there would be proceedures if he ever decided to explore those areas. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she tried to enjoy the ride across the river until they reached the port on the opposite side. Stepping out of the boat, they continued south-west until they reached the borders of Demacia some hours later.

"At last, Demacia" said Ezreal.

From where they were located up in a hill, the city-state was enourmous. The closer they came to it, the bigger it seemed to get. Reaching the gates of Demacia, the city was beautiful. While it was early in the evening, the city was bustling with energy. Merchants calling out to those who were in range for them to visit their shop and receive special discounts. So many shops to visit, yet low on cash as it was, it would have to wait for another time. Further down the path, the beautiful and radiant castle was in sight.

"So this is Demacia...I guess all those Champions have a right to chant it during matches...no matter how annoying it gets" said Shiva.

"I gotta turn in these maps over to Xin, if you want to tag along? Or would you prefer to look around the city?" said Ezreal.

"I think I'll tag along for now" said Shiva walking par with him.

Walking straight down towards the castle, guards were set up along the entrance as they kept a watchful eye on them as they passed through. Staying close to Ezreal's side, the scenery in the lobby left her speechless. The decorations complimented the cream textures of the wall and stained glass from the windows. Bouquet of flowers everywhere and the rug was soft to the step. Chairs and couches made with the silkiest fabric known to man, tables and desks that she was sure were engraved with gems. Nothing less was to be expected, yet at the same time it gave her the shivers for feeling so out of place.

"EZREAL~!" shouted a loud and annoying voice that sounded all too familiar.

Both of them turned around to see the glimpse of a running Lux headed straight for them. Completely passing by Shiva, Lux circled around Ezreal like an excited child.

"So~ So~ What did you bring us this time, Ezreal?" asked Lux.

"Nice to see you too, Lux. I brought back the updated map for Ironspike Mountains" said Ezreal.

"May I see~?" asked Lux almost jumping for joy.

"You will when I turn them over to Xin, he's gotta take a look at them first" said Ezreal.

It was then Lux noticed Shiva.

"Who is she?" asked Lux.

"Heimerdinger's assistant" said Ezreal.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shiva" said Lux smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Shiva forcing a smile.

"Ezreal, you've never traveled with someone before" said Lux.

"She would be an exception, had to take her off of Heim's hands for a while" said Ezreal.

"Ah! Baby sitting!" exclaimed Lux almost in laughter.

"Not exactly..." said Ezreal trying to correct her.

"Let's hurry on up then!" said Lux shoving Ezreal forward.

"Hey, hey, we'll get there all in good time" said Ezreal picking up his pace.

Trailing behind them, Shiva was already getting irritated by Lux's actions. Yet something bothered her when spectating how Lux was so friendly with Ezreal. Shoving him around, asking him for important papers, it almost made her frown. Stopping to think about it, she was getting jealous.

"All of my feels...must contain them..." she thought to herself.

Strolling down the hall, Lux guided them over to a door which held up a sign reading: Council Room. Opening the door for Ezreal, Lux shoved him in before creeping slowly inside yet poking her head over to Shiva.

"I'm sorry dear, the information that will be recited is strictly confidential. Your whereabouts are unknown and hence we cannot allow you access to this room. You understand, don't you?" she said with a smile before slamming the door shut on Shiva.

Shiva's fist clenched as she scoffed.

"The nerve!" she muttered angrily.

Walking away to take her mind off of it, along the way she encountered a familiar face. It was a Champion she had seen before. He walked proudly down the hall, heading towards where she came from. Stopping for a short moment as he passed by, her eyes locked with his as he vaguely turned to look at her. Losing eye contact as he continued to march towards the room, she casually proceeded to head back to the lobby. Sitting on one of the chairs to rest, it was a nice moment for relaxation. Yet that moment died quickly when she began to think about Lux. Sitting up on the edge and sighing, her eyes caught a glimpse of a mirror hanging on the opposite wall from her.

Meanwhile, in the Counsil Room, Jarvan entered. Inside were Garen, Lux and Ezreal who awaited him.

"I heard you brought us a more detailed map of the Ironspike Mountains" said Jarvan as he sat down on a chair from the table they all sat around.

"Yes, from a recent event I managed to add in plenty more detail from south of Piltover, down to Noxus" said Ezreal.

"Good, hopefully this can give us an advantage if we ever decide to launch a pre-emptive strike against Noxus" said Jarvan.

"This circled area over here, what does it mean?" asked Lux pointing to a particular area in the map.

"Shiva mentioned of a secret cave located around here, but I haven't had the time to actually see it" said Ezreal.

"A secret cave?" asked Lux.

"Yes, I was actually in search for it myself, but we had an incident and Shiva was captured by Noxians...so I was unable to go any further" said Ezreal.

"The girl who was outside some time ago?" asked Jarvan.

"Yes. She said she managed to escape with help of Varus, and came back to Piltover the very next day" said Ezreal.

"The Arrow of Retribution? Staying as close to Noxus. It's expected from him, yet we are unable to rely on him for assistance" said Jarvan.

"I assume he has his own reason" said Ezreal.

"We all have our own reasons" said Lux.

"Do you know what the cave contains?" asked Jarvan.

"No, only Shiva knows" said Ezreal.

"I'll go get her, she may prove to be of use" said Jarvan.

"Wait, I don't think that's such a great idea..." said Ezreal.

"Why not? Demacia can use an extra hand if wished for" said Jarvan.

"I don't think she would be the type for this sort of work" said Ezreal.

"Preposterous! Those are the eyes of a warrior. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help those who are against Noxus! The pain and suffering she has gone through because of those demons of Noxus" said Jarvan standing up.

"That's not the case" said Ezreal.

"The Ionian War?" said Jarvan.

"No..." said Ezreal.

"SPEAK UP! Which war did she fight!" exclaimed Jarvan.

"Neither! She isn't from here" said Ezreal.

"Zaun? Bilgewater? Speak!" said Jarvan.

"She is not of this world. As odd as it may seem, I found her in the depths of the Shurima Desert and we are unsure of where exactly she came from, but she is a summoner" said Ezreal.

"What if she's lying? Maybe she really is from Noxus and is secretly working for them" said Lux.

"Impossible, she saved me from the Noxians, it's why she was kidnapped in the first place" said Ezreal.

"Maybe it was all a set up" said Lux.

"Enough! I shall speak with her about this. Not that I don't believe you, but I would rather hear it from her own tongue" said Jarvan leaving the room.

Marching down the hall where he had encountered Shiva earlier, Jarvan headed straight for the lobby as he spotted her in front of a mirror. His reflection could be seen by Shiva as she turned to face him. Jarvan walked over to her and stood in front of her, staring into her eyes. Confounded by his actions, Shiva broke contact and walked past him.

"What do you want" said Shiva.

"What is it your hide? Warrior" said Jarvan.

"I suppose it takes one to know one, am I right, Jarvan the Fourth?" said Shiva.

"Ezreal speaks of a summoner, but I see a warrior" said Jarvan.

"I am not a warrior for this city" said Shiva.

"Then what city do you fight for?" asked Jarvan.

"I fight for the city I was born, which is no where here. I will not be dragged into someone else's affairs" said Shiva.

"I don't ask much from you, Shiva, but we do require your knowledge on the landscape near Noxus" said Jarvan.

"...what exactly..." said Shiva furrowing her brows.

"The cave you discovered near Noxus, it might aid us for future causes" said Jarvan.

"It's practically-" she was cut off by Jarvan as he approached her.

"Show us in the map, so we may see" said Jarvan.

Skeptical about his advanced towards her, she agreed to follow him back to the room, where a Lux perked a brow at her before looking else where. Jarvan sat back down on the chair he previously sat on and waved his hand over the map.

"Show us" said Jarvan.

Shiva walked over to the table and examined the map. Following the path they had taken from Piltover, she skipped straight to Noxus and pointed about an inch away from it.

"A quarter of a mile from Noxus, hidden a bit in the forest, right on the Ironspike Mountains. There is a hidden path to getting in, for in sight it is a clift that would drop you to your death" said Shiva.

"What is inside the cave?" asked Jarvan.

"It's only a cave, nothing really special about it" said Shiva.

"Of course there must me more detail than just a cave. If Varus resides in it, there must be something else we can use for a pre-emptive strike" said Jarvan.

"It's a cave..." said Shiva.

"I knew it, she won't tell us because she's secretly a Noxian" said Lux crossing her arms.

"I am not a Noxian" said Shiva.

"Oh well prove it~" said Lux.

"Lady Lux, please contain yourself. While her origin is unknown, she is of no threat to us" said Jarvan.

"I was simply speaking my mind, I dare not go against my Prince's opinion" said Lux with a smile.

Shiva glared at Lux. Ezreal took note of it and begged to continue the topic tomorrow.

"It's late, we had a long journey and I believe we are in need of rest" said Ezreal.

"It is settled then, tomorrow we shall continue this discussion" said Jarvan standing up to leave.

"Ezreal, you can stay in one of the guest's room. Your sleep musn't be interrupted so we'll place Shiva in a different room where she would be of no trouble" said Lux.

"Oh she's no trouble at all, in fact-" Ezreal was cut off as he was being pushed once again out the door by Lux.

Left behind once again, Shiva sighed as she began to walk back to the lobby.

"Warrior, follow me to your room" said Jarvan.

"No thank you, I think I'll sleep in the lobby" said Shiva.

"The lobby is for guests, a warrior such as yourself needs a proper place to sleep. Come." said Jarvan.

Watching him walk off, there was just something about him that she couldn't refuse his offer. Following right behind him, he looked back once in a while to make sure she was still there. Reaching a hall further down, it turned into a corridor where several dorms were visible. Walking to the very end of the corridor, Jarvan stood in front of a door as he opened it.

"This will be your room as long as you stay here in Demacia. Courtesy of the Prince" he said.

Slowly stepping over to where Jarvan stood, Shiva peered into the room that she was presented with. Stepping inside, it was wonderful. A fairly large room with a bed sized for a king. The whole room was well lit and had nearly everything one would pay for a 5-diamond hotel. Looking back at Jarvan who stood at the door, she walked over to him.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can see what you've gone through. Your actions and postures are strong. You lack security and trust, yet you maintain a level headed mind. Especially for how Lux has been treating you. Warriors need to feel secure, even for just a night" said Jarvan.

"Your insight on people is accurate, you can see someone through their eyes, can't you" said Shiva.

"That is to be discussed another night, sleep well, warrior" said Jarvan excusing himself.

Closing the door as he walked away, Shiva couldn't help but smile for a moment.

"...Jarvan" she whispered.


	10. Quarrels in the Castle

Lux stopped shoving Ezreal once she felt they were far enough from the others and walked next to him with he hands behind her back and with her head held high.

"So what's bothering you about Shiva, Lux?" asked Ezreal.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Lux with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh I don't know, aside accusing her of being a Noxian in front of Jarvan" said Ezreal while keeping an eye on her.

"She could be, hypothetically. I simply don't buy your story of her being found in the Kumungu Jungle" said Lux.

"She refers to us as "Champions", and you know only Summoners say that word" said Ezreal.

"Ezreal, why are you defending her! Do you like her?" said Lux.

Ezreal frowned at Lux.

"I owe her my life. I wouldn't be here if she didn't get captured by Noxians that one night. The least I could do is defend her with words. Believe what you want, it's your opinion" said Ezreal.

"That I will" said Lux pouting.

Guiding him down a corridor to reach another section of dorms, the first door to her left was opened by Lux as she presented Ezreal with his own room. The room was standard, for Ezreal wasn't one to enjoy extravagant places unless it was 100 feet underground or involved hidden traps. Ezreal stepped inside the room and turned to face Lux.

"Everything shall be discussed and decided tomorrow" said Ezreal.

"Indeed it shall. For now let's get some much needed rest" said Lux.

"Goodnight" said Ezreal.

"Night" said Lux closing the door before leaving.

Tonight all the Champions would rest before tomorrow's continued discussion. Two particular people were up at the crack of dawn. Shiva rather hungry from lack of food decided to get up at her usual early bird schedule and step outside of her room to take a look around. Following the same path she used to get here, distant yells could be heard as they came from further down the west corridor. Following the trail of noises, it led her to a particularly large area. There she could see an armor-less Jarvan training away with his spear. Her eyes trailed around the area as there were several dummies scattered and weapons stacked up in racks right against the sealed walls. A training ground. Just as she was about to leave, Jarvan stopped his training to stare right at her direction.

"Warrior, what a pleasant surprise of seeing you here nice and early" said Jarvan.

"Pardon the intrusion, I was wondering if there was anywhere to eat or if I would have to go into town and get something myself" said Shiva.

"How about a spar before joining me for breakfast? It's not obligatory of course" asked Jarvan.

"How could I refuse such a generous offer" said Shiva sarcastically as she walked up to him.

Laying her eyes on an armor-less and shirtless Jarvan sure did spark something inside of her, yet the thought of sparring such a figure was scary in all honesty. Jarvan tossed his spear to the side as he cracked his knuckles with a grin on his face. Stretching out her legs and arms for this, she kept an eye on him.

"You sure I won't get into any trouble for harming the Prince of Demacia? You should probably have some guards to keep you safe" said Shiva jokingly.

"Confident, I like that. If I may say so, ladies first" said Jarvan assuming a defensive position.

Without hesitation, Shiva lunged herself towards Jarvan with her right fist aiming straight for his face. Easily grabbing her hand to shove it aside with his forearm, Shiva tilted her body to the right and swung her left leg up for a roundhouse. His quick reaction to block it caused him to fail at realizing that it was a faulty move on her as he was only able to see her right hand come up from under him and hook him right up the jaw.

"Quite the punch you have there" complimented Jarvan.

Shaking the sting from his face, he noticed the gap between them. While it was hand-to-hand combat, she was keeping her distance from him. Charging right for her, mimicking her first punch, Shiva was easily able to grab his wrist and throw off his balance. Just as she was about to front kick his open back, the surprise reach of his hand to her leg cost her. Being pulled down by his sheer strength, she found herself on the floor and with a Jarvan quick to dominate over her. Grabbing her arms and pressing them on the ground above her head, he crouched right over her abdomen and grinned.

"You sure you don't need those guards to keep you safe from me?" laughed Jarvan.

"I can't just hurt the Prince through the whole sparring session now can I?" said Shiva.

"Right you are, Warrior, perhaps there could be a form of redeeming yourself from that last punch" said Jarvan.

"No breakfast?" suggested Shiva.

"Perhaps, but maybe there would be another method" said Jarvan slipping a finger under the hem of her shirt.

Slowly raising it, the sight of scars on her abdomen and side caught his attention.

"These scars look quite fresh, may I safely assume they are from your encounter with the Noxians?" asked Jarvan.

"What an accurate guess" said Shiva holding back a blush.

"I suppose I can also assume there is nothing else interesting under your garment" said Jarvan with a laugh.

Burrowing her brows at his comment, she pouted.

"It's best you get your meal, Warrior" said Jarvan freeing her.

Finally allowed to stand up, she sighed at the thought of defeat, but then again how could one compare fighting against the likes of Champion. So strong, even outside of Summoner's Rift. One can only imagine what they are truly capable out here. Being severly limited to their abilities once in the Rift, it did spark curiosity as to what more where they capable of doing besides Q, W, E, and R. A thought hit Shiva.

"Where exactly are the meals served?" asked Shiva.

"Down in the South Hall. Everyone should be there shortly" said Jarvan.

"Right, thank you" said Shiva parting with him.

Strolling back down the way she came from, it took her some time to actually find the South Hall with the lack of signs. Yet once she arrived, she was the last one to sit down on the table. Ezreal sat next to Lux while Shiva sat across from them. Jarvan sat at the head of the table as the waiters came in with their food.

"Xin, Garen and Shyvanna won't be joining us?" asked Ezreal.

"No, they usually have food taken up to their room instead" said Lux.

"...would be nice to see them" muttered Shiva.

"Warrior, let us hear what foods your world holds" said Jarvan.

"Jarvan-!" Lux was interrupted when Jarvan lifted a finger at her.

"We have some pretty good food, except...it's been a while since I've been out. Work alwas stacks up on my desk and I simply don't have time to go out and eat. Instead I make myself a sandwhich and continue on with work" said Shiva.

"Exactly what work do you do?" asked Jarvan.

"I'm a 2nd Lieutenant in the military" said Shiva.

"Such a rank for someone of your age" said Jarvan.

"My brother became a Captain when he was around my age, by a few years" said Shiva.

"Your parents must be proud of both of you" said Jarvan.

"Yes, they were" said Shiva.

There was silence in the room for a moment.

"My condolences, Warrior" said Jarvan.

"It's quite alright" said Shiva calmly eating her soup.

"Say Shiva, why don't you come see the city with me after this?" asked Ezreal.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind" said Shiva.

"If everyone is finished, I would like to continue our session if possible. I will call for the other 3 to join us" said Jarvan standing up to leave.

"Might as well go now" said Ezreal.

Lux, Ezreal and Shiva stood up from their seats and made their way to the meeting room, where they waited for the rest to arrive.

"Demacia, Demacia, aside from these guys, who else lives in Demacia?" asked Shiva.

"Vayne, Poppy, Galio, Sona and Fiora I believe" said Ezreal.

"I thought Sona was from that one other place...where the Pentakill band is" said Shiva.

"Zaun? No, she was originally born in Ionia, but was brought over here when she was adopted by Lady Lestara Buvelle" said Ezreal.

"That's right, the lore" said Shiva.

"What lore" said Lux

"Background, like the little story of how you guys became Champions" said Shiva.

"Oh really, what does mine say?" asked Lux.

"Ah...your gift of wielding the light, being a prodigal child...something like that" said Shiva.

"I bet someone told you that. I'm guessing it was Ezreal!" said Lux.

"I haven't told her anything" said Ezreal.

"Must've heard it somewhere" said Lux pretending to examine her nails casually.

"Do you have something against me?" asked Shiva.

"Maybe" said Lux.

"I'm right here if you want to tell me. Or maybe without your little wand you're more of a squishy than with it" said Shiva.

"Was that a threat!?" yelled Lux.

"Maybe" said Shiva mocking her.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down you two. Lux you should know better than to pick a fight" said Ezreal.

"You're right. I'd end up taking her down without even trying. Of course I'm better than her" said Lux.

"Oh, then why don't you just try your luck now" said Shiva marching towards her.

Ezreal blocked Shiva's path as Lux clenched her fists and fumed.

"Shiva, stop! There's no need for fighting. Just calm down" said Ezreal.

"I've tolerated her long enough!" said Shiva.

"YOU'VE tolerated me enough?! I have tolerated YOU since yesterday!" yelled Lux.

"Then tolerate me no more! I'm done!" yelled Shiva as she stormed out of the room.

"GOOD! The nerve of her!" yelled Lux.

"Lux! What was that?" said Ezreal.

"She's a Noxian and no one would believe me, she's probably going over there to tell them our plans!" said Lux.

"She's not a Noxian, you two just got off on the wrong foot" said Ezreal.

"Technically she got on the wrong nerve" said Lux.

"It doesn't matter, you two need to sort things out, after the meeting" said Ezreal.

"No, I won't" said Lux.

Storming down the hall, Jarvan and his group were heading up to the room when they encountered her. Seeing as she wasn't stopping, Jarvan tried to call out to her.

"Shiva! The meeting is about to start!" yelled Jarvan.

"Not interested!" yelled Shiva before she was out of sight.

"...Lux" sighed Jarvan.


	11. Sona

Caring not where her feet guided her, Shiva's frustration lowered with each step. Reaching a stopping point, she let out a sigh. Looking around to see where she stopped, it was the shopping center of Demacia. It was crowded and booming with business. Roaming around to see what would catch her interest, her eyes weren't focused when she collided with someone and stumbled over a bit.

_"Pardon me, I wasn't watching where I was going" _called a soothing voice.

"Oh no, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going" said Shiva as she turned to face the person standing in front of her.

_"You can hear me?" _said the voice surprised.

"Why yes" said Shiva.

Standing befor her was the Maven of Strings, Sona. While both of them were admiring the merchandise, they were oblivious to what was in front of them and caused the collision. Sona circled around her in curosity.

_"No one has ever been able to hear me before, except the Summoners" _said Sona

"About that..." said Shiva noticing people were beginning to stop and stare.

_"Care to speak somewhere else?" _asked Sona.

"Please" said Shiva.

Sona guided her out of the shopping center and onto the streets of Demacia to sit on an isolated bench. Shiva sat down as Sona hovered in front of her.

_"A Summoner, how intriguing"_ said Sona.

"At least you're more easy-going about it than certain people..." said Shiva.

_"While it may seem strange and out of the ordinary, the proof is that you are able to hear me"_ said Sona.

"I suppose" said Shiva.

_"Would you care to share what is bothering you?"_ asked Sona.

"What do you mean? I'm quite alright" said Shiva.

_"From my mind to yours, alas our minds are open to one another" _said Sona.

"Sure seems one sided" said Shiva.

_"Within time, Summoner" _said Sona.

"...I really don't want to talk about it..." said Shiva standing up and walking off.

_"Jealousy makes one act different towards others"_ said Sona.

"Jealousy? Wait, why would Lux be jealous?" asked Shiva walking back.

Sona smiled and circled around her once again.

_"Have you not noticed her actions around a particular someone?"_ asked Sona.

"Aside a bitchy attitude, no" said Shiva crossing her arms and frowning.

_"Summoner, allow me to simplify since I believe the situation has flown over your head. Lux 'likes' Ezreal. It's quite obvious" said Sona._

"I'd figure such a care-free personality was just part of her" said Shiva.

_"It is, but when the person you like is with anyone of the opposite gender, one feels as if they must intrude and display who would be the best suitor"_ said Sona.

Shiva toned down as her face expression softened. Come to think of it, Lux was rather close to him majority of the time. Her constant pestering and the need to guide him to his room the previous night. How could she be so oblivious to this. Her thoughts lingered on the subject.

_"Summoner, you've never...liked someone before?" _asked Sona.

Shiva stared at Sona in sorrow.

"After finally getting on his good side from when we first met, now this..." muttered Shiva.

_"You will do fine, Summoner. While Lux and Ezreal have a stronger friendship than you and him, one can say she is rather weak on the subject, hence why she has been attacking you instead of confronting him about it" _said Sona with a smile.

Not knowing wether to take it as a good thing or bad thing, the thought of it worried her. Even so, she was sure she was outmatched by Lux. Lux was beautiful, strong - willed, elegant and smart. All she had to offer was companionship and tent set-up in his journeys. Forcing a smile for Sona, she nodded to her false hopes.

"Thank you, for your time" said Shiva.

_"The pleasure is all mine. It has been a while since I've spoken to anyone. Feel free to come talk to me anytime, Summoner"_ said Sona with a smile.

"I should get back then" said Shiva.

_"Farewell, Summoner"_ said Sona.

Bidding Sona a farewell, Shiva followed the path back to the castle. Before long, Ezreal was found along the path as he sighed in relief. Greeting her with a hug, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Glad I finally found you" said Ezreal.

"What? Thought I ran off out of the city?" said Shiva.

"It crossed my mind" said Ezreal.

Shiva chuckled with Ezreal. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he figured now would be a great opportunity to show her around the city.

"Since we're in the middle of the city, care for a tour?" asked Ezreal.

"Sure" said Shiva smiling.

The city had plenty to offer, from tailoring to blacksmithing, everything felt almost from the middle-ages. The craftsmanships and tastes depicted old times, yet the materials kept it modern. It was a feel when passing by through historical towns in modern times, one would recall the old age and compare it to now. It was the same feel. Keeping mental notes in her head, there wasn't much to forget before they made their way back to the castle. To their surprise, Lux stood at the entrance of the lobby with a displeased expression.

"Lux, what's wrong?" asked Ezreal.

"Nothing, you sort of left while I was trying to look for you" said Lux tapping her foot on the ground.

"What did you need me for?" asked Ezreal.

"I need a study partner for a test I will be engaging in tomorrow. While I am familiar with most of the subjects, there is one particular subject I must certainly improve on, landscape. Since you're the only one I know who excells in it, I figured you could help me. You will, won't you?" said Lux completely changing her negative attitude into sympathy.

"I've got some free time, besides we should be heading back to Piltover within the next couple of days. I'll catch you around, Shiva" said Ezreal.

Unable to respond with Lux dragging Ezreal away, Shiva sighed and began to make her way over to her room. Actually, there was something she wanted to ask Ezreal about Sona. Though she mentioned to visit her when she pleased, there was no way she would know where to even look for her. Stopping in her tracks, she ventured down the halls to try and find Ezreal and Lux.

Meanwhile with Ezreal and Lux. Reaching the doors to the library where Ezreal expected to study, his action to open the door was stopped by Lux's hand.

"Hm? What's wrong?" asked Ezreal.

Lux kept quiet for a moment before looking straight into Ezreal's eyes.

"You like me don't you?" asked Lux.

"Of course I do, we've shared our fights and outview on Noxians" said Ezreal.

"That's not what I mean" said Lux.

"Then what is it?" asked Ezreal.

"WELL!" yelled Lux while closing her eyes and fists.

Actions speak louder than words and in this case they did. Pressing her lips up against Ezreal's, he didn't resist. It was from around the corner where Shiva stood in disbelief at the sight of them kissing. Not peeping a sound, she slowly walked away from the scene, holding back the tears that were weak to hold. Ezreal was the first to pull back from the kiss, yet had more of a concerned face that a happy one.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was just so worried you'd say no and well after this whole thing I thought I would never get the chance to tell you and well I didn't, so it's why I just took action instead of telling you how I really felt. Don't be upset..." said Lux.

"Lux, I don't think it would be proper to just engage in something we aren't ready for. I'm not declining your offer, but I would prefer if we took this step by step" said Ezreal.

"I agree" said Lux smiling and hugging him tightly.

"You didn't really want me to help you study, did you..." said Ezreal lofting a brow.

"Eh heh heh, you saw right through me" said Lux letting go and twirling around.

"Is this why you've been treating Shiva differently?" asked Ezreal.

"She was getting in the way. I worked so hard to get to this moment and I wasn't going to allow HER to get in the way!" pouted Lux.

"You should relax on that now, try being nicer to her" said Ezreal.

"I won't make any promises~" said Lux trotting away.

Ezreal sighed.

"Women..." said Ezreal shaking his head.

Shiva found herself in the training grounds where she previously encountered Jarvan training. Figuring a good work out would keep her mind distracted and her body exhausted. Starting off with some sit ups and push ups, the thought of Ezreal and Lux being together haunted her mind. Working out a sweat, she walked over to one of the training dummies and striked it numerous times with her fists.

"She's doing this to make me jealous, she probably doesn't even like him!" she thought to herself.

Tossing a couple more punches, her train of thought eased up.

"That can't be it...she's known him much longer than I have, and if what Sona said is true, then maybe I shouldn't have intervened..." she thought.

Remembering the kissing scene between them fired her up again as she pounded her fists into the dummy once again. There was a tap on her shoulder as she directed her fist towards whoever stood behind her. Jarvan firmly held her fist as he questioned her actions.

"What troubles you, Warrior?" asked Jarvan.

"Nothing, just trying to get back into shape. I've been lacking some training since I got here" said Shiva.

"While I admire your commitment, I highly doubt that is the reason why you're out here late instead of early in the morning" said Jarvan.

If Sona knew about Lux and Ezreal, she would be sure Jarvan would know this as well.

"As I was oblivious as to Lux's interest in Ezreal, I just so happened to catch them with their tongues down each other's throat" said Shiva trying to maintain calm.

"Yet it took a kissing scene to make you realize this?" asked Jarvan.

"Apparently so" said Shiva walking away.

Jarvan took a hold of Shiva's arm as he pulled her close to him.

"If it bothers your pretty little head, I have a solution to your problem" said Jarvan lifting her chin with his finger.

"Your suggestion?" asked Shiva.

"You're indeed quite the oblivious creature I've bestowed my eyes on. Yet what I propose is a strenuous 'excercise' which will make you forget all of your problems" said Jarvan lightly stroking her back and attempting to kiss her.

Immediately pulling away from him, she frowned at him and smacked his hand away.

"I will not sleep with you for the sake of forgetting something. If I were to sleep with someone, I'd like it to be due to a moment of passion" said Shiva.

"Yet here I thought I could seduce any class of woman" said Jarvan flicking a flock of his hair.

"You're so full of yourself..." muttered Shiva as she walked off to her room.

There she layed on the bed to think of how she would handle the situation in the morning, as she might have to deal with Lux tagging along majority of the time. Not wanting to rile herself up, she decided to just fall asleep and try to forget it.


	12. Prepare for the Ball

I wanted to give all my followers and reviewers a special thanks for supporting me through this story. I recently got a job last week so the updates might take a little longer than expected and will be written on my days off. Thank you all for the support! n.n

* * *

The following day, Shiva was awake bright and early as usual. Except this time there was more to wake up to than routine, several running feet could be heard running down the hall. Curious as to what the commotion was about, she stepped outside to see what was going on. Down the hall, butlers and maids were scurrying about, making preparations. Was something special going on that she was unaware of? Leaving the comfort of the room, she approached one of the busy maids.

"Excuse me, is there something going on?" asked Shiva.

"Why dear, it's the annual Demacian Ball tonight" said the maid.

"Ball?" wondered Shiva.

"You best be preparing yourself for tonight sweetie" said the maid before occupying herself once more.

"Yeah, I'm totally leaving tonight..." said Shiva running off to search for Ezreal.

Dashing down towards the lobby, the odds of finding Lux over Ezreal was to her displeasure. Lux stared at her as she continued to walk casually past her. While she would be more than willing to return the rude gesture, Lux was probably the only one who knew where Ezreal would be located.

"Lux...where is Ezreal" said Shiva.

"Oh and why should I tell you?" said Lux abruptly stopping.

"I plan to leave on my own tonight, just to get off your hair" said Shiva.

"Wonderful! I'll show you the way~" said Lux with a more delightful tone.

Growling under her breath, she followed closely behind Lux as she gleefully walked down the hall and towards the South Wing.

"So what made you want to leave tonight?" asked Lux.

"None of your concern" replied Shiva sharply.

"Just making a petty conversation" said Lux.

Arriving at the South Wing, Lux guided her to Ezreal's room. Knocking on the door, Ezreal allowed them entrance.

"Ezzy~ You've got company~" said Lux.

Entering Ezreal's room, a set of formal wear was laid out on the bed as Ezreal was semi-grooming himself over the mirror. Apparently she wasn't informed that everyone knew about the ball tonight.

"So there really is a Ball going on tonight" said Shiva.

"Sorry for not informing you about it, but I'd figure we'd just powder you up and slip on a dress" said Ezreal.

"About that~" said Lux trying to include herself in the conversation.

"About that" said Shiva over powering Lux's statement.

Lux had a bright smile as she giggled.

"If you need funds for a dress, I'd be more than willing to pay for it" said Ezreal.

"No...that's not it" said Shiva.

"I could be your partner" said Ezreal.

"What?" said Lux frowning.

"It would be her first time for the Demacian Ball, it would only be fair" said Ezreal.

"About that! I'm not going to be here tonight, I will be leaving" said Shiva.

"Why?" asked Ezreal approaching Shiva.

"I want to check up on how Heim is doing with the whole portal thing" said Shiva.

"This is sudden, what's wrong?" asked Ezreal placing a hand on her shoulder.

Shiva pulled away from his grasp and headed over to the door.

"I sort of just want to go home. Besides, I don't do Balls, it's just not my thing" said Shiva walking out.

Ezreal ran over to the door to see Shiva off, but Lux came up from behind to hug him.

"Can I be your partner for the Ball~?" asked Lux.

Concerned over Shiva's sudden decision to return back to Piltover, with Lux begging for his attention, he turned to her and nodded.

"Sure" said Ezreal.

Yet again realizing she forgot to get the information on Sona's location, it would suit her best if she searched for her where she first met her. Leaving the castle to head over to the Shopping District, there was hardly anyone around. Some shops were already closed, regardless if it was still early in the morning. The only shop that was still open at this time was the Tailor Shop. Walking over to the shop, the Maven of Strings darted out in a rush.

"Sona!" yelled Shiva.

_"Oh dear, I have plenty of things to work on"_ said Sona before stopping and looking over. _"Good morning, Summoner, what brings you down here today?"._

"Not you too..." said Shiva disappointed.

_"With what, dear?" _asked Sona.

"You knew about the whole Ball thing too?" asked Shiva.

_"It's every year. This day would be the most occupied day of the year. Luckily the Tailor Shop decided to close a little later. I guess after years of begging them to close later, they finally complied" _ said Sona smiling.

"Lovely" said Shiva.

_"Summoner, follow me home. I have to add a couple of things to this dress for tonight" _ said Sona continuing on her path home.

Trailing right behind the fast paced Sona, both reached her humble abode shortly after. Sona's home wasn't just another room in a building, but a mansion. At the gated entrance, the carved words casted in iron spelled "Buvelle Manor". On the opposite side of the gate, their garden was beautiful from every angle. Wild flowers growing everywhere, statues of what could be historical idols. The stone path that led them up to the mansion stopped at the cobblestone stairs. Sona opened the wooden doors to the mansion as they stepped foot inside. The inside of the mansion was just as magnificent as it appeared from outside. Glass chandelier hanging above them, large portaits of the family hanging over the walls, a spiral staircase in front of them. Never would she have guessed that Sona came from a wealthy family.

_"Make yourself at home, I need to make sure the measurements are right"_ said Sona darting off.

Walking around the mansion examining the portaits and exquisite items it held, there was a particular portrait that caught her attention. Sona was around her teens and the woman in the background holding her was her mother. Oddly enough there was no male in any of the portraits, only of the mother and a few with Sona. Sona was smiling in the picture along with her mother, but something didn't seem right. Right then, Sona walked in wearing her extravagant red and white frilly dress. Sona's chest was exposed as always, rather envious of her large rack. Poofy sleeves accented the dress as it belled out to the hem of her sleeves. The best asset of the dress was from the waist down as it covered her feet which were sitting on top of clear heels. Over all, the dress was worn elegantly on Sona. Noticing Shiva was staring at the portraits, she smiled and walked over to her.

"Sona, you look beautiful" said Shiva.

_"Thank you, Summoner. I see you're looking at the family portraits" _ said Sona.

"Yes, they're all quite lovely" said Shiva.

_"Yes, my mother loved taking pictures since the day I came to her home"_ said Sona.

"Since you came to her home?" asked Shiva.

_"I was adopted"_ said Sona.

"Oh" said Shiva mildly surprised.

_"What about you, Summoner? How do you and your parents fare?"_ asked Sona.

"We used to get along well, at least until I left for the military with my brother. They died some years later" said Shiva.

_"I'm sorry to hear that" _ said Sona.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it" said Shiva.

_"Summoner, do you have a dress prepared for tonight?" _ asked Sona.

"No, I don't plan to attend. It's not exactly my cup of coffee" said Shiva.

_"I'm sure you'd be stunning with the right dress!" _ said Sona taking Shiva by the hand and dragging her upstairs.

Guiding her down the hall and into a particular room, Sona let go of Shiva as she barged into her closet to look for a dress.

_"Let's see...maybe a blue color would suit you!" _mummbled Sona to herself.

"Sona...I said I don't do Balls" said Shiva.

_"No, no...pink? Maybe a cream color?"_ continued to babble Sona.

Rolling her eyes over the decisions Sona made, she decided to sit on the chest located at the bunk of the bed. Waiting for several minutes while Sona tried to choose a dress for her, time was flying by quick and it would soon be noon.

_"Aha!"_ cried out Sona.

Hiding whatever dress Sona had behind her, Shiva was almost worried what color it would be. While Sona approached her slowly, with each step all she could do is lean her body towards the bed. Sona stood in front of her as she tried to surprise her with the dress she revealed to her. Regarding the fear she had earlier over color, it was even worse than she depicted. Before her, Sona flailed out a long black cocktail dress, once again focusing mainly on the chest. The only thing that would hold her non-existant large breasts were the thick neck straps.

"It looks...like everyone is going to be staring at my chest. I do like the color though" said Shiva in all honesty.

_"Just some clear heels, opera gloves and maybe some diamonds will make you the talk of the Ball!" _ said Sona in delusional mode.

"Sona, as much as I appreciate it, I won't be around tonight...I'm leaving" said Shiva.

_"Whatever for?"_ asked Sona.

"I just don't belong here. Ezreal and Lux are already together so I don't exactly want to be the third wheel while I'm here" said Shiva.

_"What? How do you know this?"_ asked Sona.

"I saw them kissing when I went to look for him" said Shiva.

_"I'm sorry to hear that, Summoner. Though becoming the third wheel shouldn't be a reason to leave all together"_ said Sona.

"Either that or give in to Jarvan's constant seduction" said Shiva.

"_Jarvan has a harem. Or better put, since he is the Prince, he feels like he's entitled to any pretty woman that crosses his path_" said Sona almost laughing.

"Figured so, royalty can be a pain in the ass though" said Shiva.

"_Just keep saying no or break his jewels_" said Sona.

"The gentle Sona has an aggressive side, who would have known" said Shiva rather surprised.

"_A woman must do what she must to protect herself, am I wrong_?" asked Sona.

"Not at all" said Shiva smiling.

_"I must ask you a favor before you leave though. I do have issues trying to communicate with people during these events, and paper with pencil just won't do it. May I ask you to be my voice for tonight?" _ asked Sona.

"You're just trying to find an excuse for me to go, aren't you..." said Shiva.

_"I will need to find the rest of the set, wait here" _ said Sona ignoring her comment.

Sona poked around the closet to find the other items Shiva would need for the dress. Thinking over the situation, Shiva wondered if Ezreal and Lux would say anything about her attending the Ball since she stated that she'd be gone by tonight. Perhaps not, especially since she would be Sona's interpreter for tonight. Sona returned to Shiva with the gloves, shoes and a box which contatined a diamond necklace for Shiva to wear.

_"That should be it. I should arrive at the Ball tonight around 8PM if you could wait for me at the entrance"_ said Sona.

"Alright, I'll be there" said Shiva.

_"Good, I'll see you then, Summoner"_ said Sona smiling.

Accepting Sona's garments, Shiva bid her farewell as she made her way back to the castle. The butlers and maids were still busy getting the decorations ready and no one important was on her path until she reached her room. Before thinking of even getting ready for the Ball, she decided to take a nap in the mean time. After all, she might end up leaving tonight as planned.


	13. The Annual Demacian Ball

Waking up to the sound of people loudly chattering outside her door, her first guess was that the Ball had begun. Sona was the first person who came to mind. Staring at the attire that Sona had provided her with, she proceeded to getting prepared for the Ball. The dress had a stretchy material which conformed to her body and while there was no cleavage to be shown, the diamond necklace was sure to cover it anyway. Sitting on the bed as she slipped the clear heels on, standing up caused her to nearly sit back on the bed. Never has she worn heels before, and wearing her boots weren't an option for this event.

"Fuck..." muttered Shiva.

Standing back on her feet, she was careful with her footing when leaving her room to attend the Ball just down the hall from her dorm. Not bothering to fix her hair, Shiva made her way to the lobby, where hopefully she wasn't late in picking Sona up. Just as she had arrived, Sona was sitting patiently on the couch as she stood up once spotting Shiva.

_"Summoner, you're a tad late"_ said Sona.

"Pardon, I ended up taking a nap and well...I've never walked in heels before, so they're taking me some time to adjust to" said Shiva.

_"How are you holding up so far?"_ asked Sona.

"Still adjusting" said Shiva.

_"Let's join the others"_ said Sona smiling and trailing down the hall.

Following closely behind, Shiva was led by Sona into the crowd of strangers who interacted with her. Sona introduced Shiva as her intrepeter, but was only given an odd look. Once Shiva addressed them with some personal information about them, they kindly accepted her into their conversation. While Sona was well known by nearly everyone at the Ball, it put quite the stress on her as they engaged into several conversations for hours. Lastly the family Laurent joined the conversation.

"Ms. Bulleve, it is a pleasure to see you at the Ball tonight" greeted a female with a curtsey.

"Miss Sona says it is a pleasure to see you here, Miss Fiora Laurent" said Shiva.

"Did you finally get someone worthy enough of your translation, Ms. Sona?" asked Fiora.

"Ms. Shiva here is a summoner who got caught up in a mess and ended up here with us, so she would be staying here until she can return home" said Shiva.

"Ah, but of course she reeks of success! You just obviously play the solo top lane such as I do" said Fiora proudly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Fiora, but I play the bot AD carry" said Shiva.

"Hmph! Only the top lane should triumph over the others. It's such a satisfying feel when you're easily able to to take out their tank with such swift movement and grace!" said Fiora.

"...right" said Shiva.

_"I believe that is the last of our guests, we should take a break for now, Summoner"_ said Sona.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Fiora and I hope tonight is pleasant for you" said Shiva.

"The pleasure was all mine, enjoy tonight" said Fiora biding them farewell.

Once Fiora walked off from them, Shiva sighed.

"Please let us sit down, my feet are starting to kill me" said Shiva.

_"But of course, Summoner"_ said Sona heading to the snack table.

Following closely behind Sona, once they reached the snack table, Shiva sat down on a chair nearby. Food hadn't even crossed her mind at this moment. Crossing her legs and waiting for Sona to pick out her food, Shiva noticed Jarvan coming in with a group of pretty girls laughing and hoping to get handled by him. Unamused by the sight, she simply looked over to Sona in hopes Jarvan wouldn't notice her.

"Shiva? Is that you?" she heard come from his lips.

"Great..." she sighed.

Standing right in front of her with his group of females latching onto him, Jarvan stared down at Shiva.

"My you look stunning in that cocktail dress, how long did it take you to get into it?" asked Jarvan.

"Does it really matter?" asked Shiva.

"Of course it does, I bet I could get it off of you faster than you put it on" said Jarvan chuckling.

"No thank you, Jarvan" said Shiva ignoring him.

Some of the women discussed over how Shiva refused the Prince's invitation while they had to work for it. Jarvan took the hint and walked off with is group. All the while Sona finished picking her food and came back. Sona sat on a chair adjacent to her and munched on her snacks.

"Sona, how much longer until this ends?" asked Shiva.

_"It all depends on when people start leaving"_ said Sona.

"Oh great, if it doesn't end soon, I'm leaving" said Shiva.

_"This late? Won't it be dangerous for you?"_ asked Sona

"I'll be fine. I can just take the path Ezreal guided me through" said Shiva.

_"It's night time thought. Things aren't as safe. Besides, you had Ezreal with you to guide you"_ said Sona.

"What are you implying?" asked Shiva.

_"Well, it's just...while you're a Summoner and in control of us on the other side, you're in our world now and it's not exactly safe out there for you. It may have seemed safe while coming here, but you must recall that Noxus is in constant war with us and there are many cases where they assault at any given opportunity" _ said Sona.

Sona was right. This whole time she had been in the care of Ezreal and other Champions. If it weren't for them she would have died almost as soon as she had arrived here. It was rather upsetting for her since she had to rely on them for protection and care. While her skills varied, none of it would matter if she was up against people who could port upon will and use magic. The thought bubble was broken when she heard two familiar voices. Turning her head over, she spotted Ezreal and Lux locking arms and going about talking to guests. Sinking herself into the chair and hoping to be out of sight, Sona wondered as to why Shiva was acting strange. Sona looked where Shiva's eyes were focused and spotted Ezreal with Lux. Turning to face Shiva, Sona smiled and stood up.

_"Looks like we missed a particular couple"_ said Sona.

"Why would you want to greet them..." sulked Shiva.

_"You look stunning, Shiva. A friendly greeting isn't going to hurt anyone"_ said Sona.

"Not interested" said Shiva.

_" Come, Summoner" _ said Sona wandering over to Ezreal and Lux.

Trailing right behind her, Sona was able to catch both of their attentions. Shiva placed herself right next to Sona while looking elsewhere. Ezreal unlocked his arm from Lux and stared at Shiva with interest.

"Shiva?" asked Ezreal.

Gathering up the courage to look at him, her gaze focused more on the beautiful Lux who looked almost like a princess if it weren't for the look she was giving her.

"Shiva, you look wonderful in that dress" said Ezreal.

"Thank you" said Shiva.

"What happened to you leaving tonight" said Lux bluntly.

"Sona asked for me to be her intrepeter for tonight, but I still do have plans on leaving tonight" said Shiva.

"Are you sure you have to leave tonight? Why not in the morning? It would be less dangerous" said Ezreal.

"I should be fine" said Shiva promptly.

The crowd began to form a circle as soft music played in the background.

_"Looks like the dance is starting up. The Ball should end soon after"_ said Sona.

"Good" said Shiva.

Ezreal stepped in front of Shiva and held his right hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" asked Ezreal.

"I...I can't dance..." said Shiva nervously.

"I can teach you" said Ezreal grabbing her hand and leading her into the crowd.

"Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be your partner for the night!" yelled Lux.

Lux's words were lost in the crowd as she pouted. Sona stood by her side smiling and patted her back. Leading Shiva into the center of the dance floor, his left hand raised up her own as his right hand locked itself onto her waist.

"Your left hand on my shoulder" said Ezreal helping her.

Blushing from the thought, she placed her hand on his shoulder as he gently pushed her forward into the dancing crowd. Positioning himself into the inner circle of the crowd, he whispered to her to follow his lead. Incredibly nervous with the whole dance ordeal, her eyes were kept on her feet to make sure she didn't step on him.

"My feet aren't going far, just keep your eyes on me. If I pull you, come towards me. If I loosen my grip on you, step back" said Ezreal chuckling.

Remembering his words, the blush on her face just wouldn't go away as she tried to keep calm. Focusing on the pressure on her waist, it was fairly simply. Even after a short time she couldn't dance properly, and had tripped over Ezreal's shoes a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this..." said Shiva sulking.

"You're doing fine, not everyone learns after a few minutes. You're setting up your standards a bit high" said Ezreal smiling.

"I'm sorry if I'm getting in the way between you and Lux" said Shiva.

"Hm? What do you mean?" asked Ezreal.

"I was trying to look for you the other day and well...I just happened to run across you and Lux kissing, so I figured you two got together afterwards" said Shiva.

"No, we're not together. While I didn't decline her suggestion, I had stated that I would like to take some time before we engaged into anything deeper than a friendship" said Ezreal.

"Sorry if I misunderstood" said Shiva.

"Stop apologizing for things you're not responsible for" said Ezreal lifting up her chin.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really enjoy your company" said Shiva blushing.

"No need, I really enjoy your company too. It's why I brought you here to Demacia" said Ezreal leaning his forehead on hers.

"It's just...I really..." whispered Shiva moving her lips over to his.

"...yes?" whispered Ezreal in return as he closed his eyes.

Shiva felt her body melt into his own as Ezreal pulled her close to him to almost lock in a kiss, but was interrupted by a screechy voice zoning in on them.

"Ezreal! I think you've danced long enough with her, I want a turn!" said Lux nearly shoving Shiva out of his grip.

Shiva stepped out of the way and allowed Lux to wrap her hands all over Ezreal as she smiled.

"Lux, you didn't have to do that" said Ezreal.

"It's fine, I should probably get ready anyway" said Shiva walking off.

"Shiva..." muttered Ezreal.

"Have fun!" yelled Lux as she nuzzled herself onto Ezreal's chest.

Watching Shiva go through the thick crowd, he was disappointed that they didn't get to kiss. There was just something about Shiva that caught his eye for that moment. Perhaps it was that tender spot she had, which made her so vulnerable.

"There's something wrong with me..." thought Ezreal over his observation.

Escaping from the crowd, Shiva ventured off to her room. There she nearly shed a tear over the situation, but kept strong when thinking of how she would go about traveling back to Piltover.

"I just don't belong here. I hope Heim's got something for me when I get to Piltover" said Shiva packing her belongings.


	14. Intoxicated

Packing her belongings in a frenzy and changing back to her casual attire, the thoughts of going back home were swelling up in her mind. Yet it was only making he depressed. This world had so much to offer, but sadly none of it was for her. All these Champions were gifted with such power, and each used it as they pleased. While some used it to wreck havoc and cause chaos, some used it to help those in need or make a stand for what they believed was good for everyone. Everyone was unique in their own way, and they made sure it stood out from the rest, hence the label "Champion". Thinking this through, she hadn't realized exactly how long she had been sitting on the edge of the bed. It was quiet outside. Standing up with her bag in hand, she walked out of her room only to witness the after party of the Ball. Few guests remained and mostly males, drunk males. Swiftly moving down the corridor and into the hall, the lobby was in sight. Just as she thought she was going to leave without being noticed, she noticed a body layed out across the couch near the entrance to the lobby. It was Ezreal sleeping. By the looks of it, he was one of the drunk males in the after party. Shiva didn't want to just leave him there for the night, she would prefer if he was in his room resting. Walking over to him, she shook him roughly to wake him up. Delayed reaction, he slowly sat up on the couch and groaned.

"...where am I?..." he asked confused.

"Relax, you're in the lobby. I'm taking you to your room to sleep it off" said Shiva.

"...Shiva?" asked Ezreal with a puzzled face.

"Yes it's me, now get up" said Shiva sitting beside him to wrap his arm around her neck.

Pulling herself up, she dragged the drunk Ezreal who would doze in and off from sleep.

"Try to stay up, we'll reach your room soon" said Shiva.

Ezreal groaned again as he tried to stay awake. His vision was blurry and every time he would open his eyes, nothing was in focus and would only confuse his feet as where to step. Maintaining his eyes closed and allow himself to be guided by Shiva, he could feel her bag poking at his sides. Once reaching his room, she was dropped her bag on the floor and was careful when guiding Ezreal to his bed. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Removing his shoes with some difficulty, he sighed.

"Just how much did I drink?" asked Ezreal.

"I wouldn't know, but by the looks of it...enough for you to knock out at the lobby instead of your room. I'm estimating an intake of at least a bottle and a half of wine" said Shiva getting ready to leave.

"Are you really leaving tonight?" said Ezreal.

"I would get to Piltover in the afternoon, wouldn't I?" said Shiva.

"Sounds about right" said Ezreal.

"I should stop stalling and go. Take care, Ezreal. I'll see you whenever you get back" said Shiva.

"Wait. I need to tell you something important" said Ezreal with a hiccup in between.

Walking over to Ezreal, she stood in front of him with a brow perked.

"Yes?" asked Shiva.

Ezreal grabbed Shiva's hand as he pulled her down to the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her. Dropping her bag in the process, Shiva was rather stunned towards his actions. Rolling her on her back as he layed on top of her, she could smell the wine from his breath. Resting his head beside her neck, he turned his lips to her ear.

"Don't leave. I really like you, Shiva" said Ezreal.

Those exact words froze her entire body. His lips wandered about her neck, leaving a trail of feather kisses as his hand wandered down from her shoulders to her hands and squeezed them. Bitting down on her lower lip, she held back a soft moan. His knee trailed up between her thighs until it could go up no further. Gently grinding his knee up against her, her trapped moan was released. Sliding a hand under her shirt, he was able to feel her perky breasts as his fingers gently squeezed her tender nipples. Placing them between his index and thumb, he pinched them as his free hand slid down to unbutton her shorts. The sensation was wonderful as it squeezed soft moans out of her and triggered sensitive spots.

"...Ezreal..." she moaned softly.

Is this really how he felt about her? No, it couldn't be. He was intoxicated and had a cloudy judgement. These weren't his feelings, it was the alcohol talking and his hormones acting up. It felt wonderful though, but she didn't want him engaging only because of the alcohol, it didn't feel right. Yet here she was being played like an instrument. Her nipples were hardened as Ezreal moved his lips to hers and kissed her. His tongue made its way into her mouth with ease of access. Their tongues entwined to each other, their bodies heating up from the sensation. The smell of wine was strong and she could taste it. Ezreal shifted his knee under Shiva's leg as his other leg mimicked his action to come in between of her. He was very aggressive. Lifting up Shiva's shirt to reveal her breasts, he smirked and leaned down to her ear.

"I lied...looks like there really is something nice under here..." whispered Ezreal.

Ezreal grinded his pelvis on hers as she could feel the buldge in his pants press up against her. Letting out another small moan, Ezreal lowered his head down to her breasts. Latching his mouth onto one of her breasts, his lips made a sucking motion as one of his hands tugged down on her short and slid them off half way. Her legs were pushed up on her as his pulsating member could be felt rubbing up against her now moist panties. Squirming from the feel, her back arched. This got a grin from Ezreal.

"Sensitive now aren't we" said Ezreal.

Shiva was unable to speak, so many mixed emotions and to top it off it felt more good than bad. Here she was with her favorite Champion dominating her even in a drunken state, unable to utter a single word. There it was, the feel where Shiva was so vulnerable, it was so irresistible. Pulling away from her breast, he lifted his face to stare and grin at her. His hand snuck under her leg as he gently rubbed the moist area on her panties. Watching her reaction as she tried to resist the pleasure, it only fueled his need to go further. Ezreal pulled her panties to the side as he slid a couple of his fingers up and down her labia. It didn't take long for his fingers to become drenched in her juices as he lifted his hand to show her the result.

"Excited aren't we..." he said as he licked off the dripping juices from his fingers.

His hand wandered back down to her labia as he slid a finger inside of her. Her head tossed itself on the bed as she moaned.

"Ezreal...wait..." she muttered, but was over powered by a moan.

Thrilled by the sight of her squirming around to his touch, he slid another finger. This time Shiva jumped back and nearly winced in pain. Ezreal became rather confused with her reaction. Then looking down to where she sat, tiny drops of blood formed on the bed beneath her. Upon closer inspection, it was coming from her womanhood. Ezreal looked up at her, but she was quick to face away.

"You're a virgin?" he asked.

"...yes..." she said ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ezreal scooting close to her.

"It just felt good...like nothing I've ever felt before...I didn't want to ruin it for you" said Shiva.

"It's not just about me feeling good, I need to make sure you feel just as good" said Ezreal.

"But I was, it's just..." Shiva was unable to finish her sentence.

Ezreal struck with a headache. Groaning from the small sharp pain, he lifted his hand up and applied pressure to his temples. Shiva scooted herself to him and held his head.

"Headache?" asked Shiva.

"...yeah...looks like it finally caught up with me..." groaned Ezreal.

"Drink milk, it'll help" said Shiva.

"I'll do that..." said Ezreal.

At that moment, Lux stormed through the door only to find a semi nude Shiva and a fully clothed Ezreal on the bed. With no other reason than to take it the wrong way, she was furious.

"How DARE you seduce Ezreal when he's clearly intoxicated!" yelled Lux.

"I wasn't seducing him..." frowned Shiva.

"Obviously you weren't, at least not with your petty breasts out like that" said Lux sarcastically.

"...Lux not now..." said Ezreal with a groan.

"No! I'm tired of her! OUT OF EZREAL'S ROOM NOW!" yelled Lux.

"No need to tell me twice" said Shiva lowering her shirt and lifting up her shorts to button them up.

Lux stood at the entrance of the door and waited for Shiva to leave. Picking up her bag, she stormed out of the room as she heard the door behind her slam shut.

"Oh Ezreal you poor thing, headache? I'll make it feel all better~" giggled Lux.

Not bothering to even look back, Shiva continued to run down the corridor and towards the lobby. Angered over Lux's sudden appearance, all she wanted to do now was leave for good without any regrets. Once reaching outside the gates of Demacia, she finally looked back at the proud castle that stood out in all of Demacia. Now began the journey back to Piltover.


	15. Back to Piltover

Pardon for the super long wait, but alas it is a new chapter! I should be uploading the next chapter by tonight or tomorrow for sure! Thank you all for being patient and restoring my muse with your positive reviews! I am in your debt! :D

* * *

The journey back to Piltover felt like forever. Guiding herself through memory and the position of the moon, it led her to the Serpentine River with little to no difficulty. The ferry was still operational regardless of the early hours, which was a good thing for her. Paying her fare with the last bundle of gold she possessed, she boarded the ferry to wait for it to leave. Standing on the ledge like before, she stared out into the pitch black distance and felt a cold breeze run through her. Shivering from the feel, it was then she noticed that her arm hairs were standing and her skin was full of goose bumps. Night time in Valoran was cold, especially passing through the river. There weren't any other passengers on board so she could use their body heat and simply stood in the middle of the boat to assume a fetal position. The ferry was finally on its way. Sailing through the river on a cold lonely night, even the ferry ride felt like forever once it reached shore. Dismounting the ferry, Shiva used the moon and memory to guide her to the Ironspike Mountains which at this time were not visible to the naked eye. Stopping every once in a while to examine the ground for familiar terrain, it would soon not be needed for the faint taint of the sun approached the sky. With the sun rising, her mood fell with it. In the distance, the Ironspike Mountains were slowly being revealed by the rays of the sun.

"Almost home..." said Shiva to ease up her mind.

Closing the gap between herself and the mountains, the cold breeze welcomed her. At this point her body showed signs of exhaustion, but with Piltover right on the other side, she would rather continue the trip. Yawn. The rough pass through the Ironspike Mountains would be considered half the trip due to how time consuming it was. not to mention her bag was weighing her slightly down. The sun made a full arch in the sky when Shiva got through the mountains. Piltover was finally in sight. Letting out a sigh of relief, the journey back to Piltover was over. Reaching the entrance of the city, the first place to visit was the Yordle Academy and check with Heimedinger. Going downstairs to the lab, Heimerdinger was with an unknown male. Heimerdinger turned his attention to Shiva before wobbling over to her.

"Shiva my dear! Where have you been all this time?" asked Heim.

"Over at Demacia with Ezreal...I thought you knew?" said Shiva.

"That was nearly two months ago! We were worried something happened to you" said Heim.

"Two months ago? We were there only for a week. I left just yesterday though" said Shiva.

"You are mistaken, my dear. That was nearly 2 months ago" said Heim.

"Wait...that can't be. I clearly remember it being only a week" said Shiva.

"We were worried sick! Ezreal went on a search to find you once he came back from Demacia. He was unable to find you" said Heim.

"I just came from the Ironspike Mountains..." said Shiva.

"I supposed the point is that you're safe. By the way, meet Jayce here" said Heim introducing the handsome male behind him.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss?" Jayce awaited to hear her name.

"Shiva" she replied.

"Jayce here has actually been helping me build your portal for quite some time" said Heim.

"Oh how so?" asked Shiva.

"Well, it seems that the arcane crystal he possesses has a great amount of power. So much that he was able to create his weapon with it" said Heim.

"The Mercury Hammer" said Jayce.

"Apparently we just might be able to make a small opening for you, but it will take some more time to develop. This would be certain though" said Heim.

"As long as I am able to get home, I really don't care at this point" said Shiva.

"To that, I may ask you to run over to Noxus for me. I will need some particular equipment from them" said Heim.

"Are you crazy? I'm not stepping into Noxian territory" said Shiva.

"It's not as bad as it seems, dear. Sure there are thieves, murderers, assassins, and the Noxian army who would eliminate anyone who they assumed would be a threat to them, which is exactly why I need you to go" said Heim.

"You make it sound so pleasant..." said Shiva.

"I would go myself, but let's just say I wouldn't exactly fit in" said Heim.

"And you think I will?" said Shiva.

"I trust you would be extremely cautious and get the job done without causing a scene like us" said Heim.

"The faster you go, the faster we could work on your portal" added Jayce.

"Yep, that totally motivated me to go in for a suicide mission" said Shiva sarcastically.

"Great, here is some gold for the iron you wil be purchasing from them" said Heimerdinger handing Shiva a bag of gold.

"They're quite the rip offs there, so make sure it doesn't pass for more than 12 gold for a pound. Need about 20 lbs of it, so pay no more than 240 for it" said Jayce.

"Don't you guys have iron here?" asked Shiva.

"Running quite low on it" said Jayce.

"Fine...if I'm not back within let's say a couple of days...I'm dead" said Shiva.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure you'll be just fine" said Heim.

"Let's hope so. I'll go tomorrow or later tonight. I'm tired..." said Shiva walking over to her corner.

Dropping the bag she was carrying this whole time, her shoulder felt sore instantly. Laying down on her bed, she gently massaged her shoulder to ease up the discomfort. From the looks of it, the trip would have to wait until tomorrow. Jayce and Heimerdinger continued their conversation in the lab even after Shiva had knocked out. Exhausted from the trip from Demacia, their talk was almost like a lullaby for her. Soon enough sleep finally caught up to her as she dozed off to dream land.


	16. Corruption

Drifting down back to reality some hours later, the semi-well rested Shiva rose from her bed to stare at the now empty room.

"I guess the sooner I go, the faster things will go. Great, traveling from Demacia to Noxus can't be good..." muttered Shiva while browsing through her bag.

Pulling the katana Heim had given to her as a gift, perhaps this one time it might be needed. Strapping the sheath over her back along with the blade, she made sure everything was set to go. Confirming all was good to go, it was time to take the journey to Noxus. Leaving the comfort of the building, outside was now dark and slightly breezy. From the position of the moon, it was probably after midnight. Letting out a small yawn, onwards she continued towards Noxus. Greeting the Ironspike Mountains once again when setting foot on them, Shiva followed the path that she took with Ezreal when trying to find the secret cave. Traveling for several hours until reaching Noxus left her breath less. Alas the flaming torches lit up the path downward to Noxus, which gave her an eerie feel. The giant skull imprinted on the enourmous cliff didn't help either. At this time the city was completely lit with unorganized torches and patches of darkness. It wasn't until she was in the city itself that she realized it was still early to shop, it would have to wait a little while. Sigh. Finding herself an alleyway to plop herself down on, another yawn escaped her lips as her eyes slowly began to close. Falling into a light stage of sleep, all she waited for was for the shops to open up. The atmosphere felt strange, regardless of the lack of people. It might have been what Heimerdinger and Jayce told her about this place, yet last time she encountered Noxians she almost didn't make it out alive. It somehow reminded her of back home, work to be specific. So many conflicts and dangerous situations nearly every time she left the safety of the Academy, it was nerve wrecking for the fact that she was unable to handle particular tasks unless accompanied by someone. If all goes well in Noxus, she hoped her survivability would increase in this world. Suddenly her mind wandered off towards another thought: Why was she sent here instead of someone else? Was she being used again? Her heart began to race.

_"No, it's the device that will take me home, I should be the one offering my services at any time..." _thought Shiva.

_"But what if..."_ her thoughts were interrupted once her eyes shot open.

Shiva's heart settled down once she heard the bustling of people rolling up and down the streets. Standing from where she sat, she followed around the crowd for a blacksmith who was willing to sell his iron. The streets were filled with mostly restaurants and markets eager to sell their goods, except while they were rather enthusiastic for selling their goods, something didn't feel right. Their smiles seemed fake. Approaching a fairly unoccupied merchant, Shiva asked where a black smith could be found.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know where the black smith is" said Shiva.

"Black smith? He's straight up this street, 2 blocks up and make a left, ya can't miss him" said the merchant.

"Thank you" said Shiva.

"Sure" said the merchant.

Strolling along with the crowd up the street, she noticed a decent amount of guards roaming the whole district in constant vigilance with lances in hand. Everything felt normal for now, up until she reached the black smith who worked away at a commission of a forged sword. There were no costumers at all, she felt privileged to walk up to the counter and try to get his attention.

"Excuse me, would you care to sell me some iron if you're in stock?" asked Shiva.

"As long as you've got the gold honey, I'll sell you anything you see here" he said.

"I'd like to purchase 20lbs of gold, please" said Shiva.

The black smith turned to face her and lofted a brow. Stopping his work for a second, he walked over to the counter and leaned up against it.

"You ain't from around here, are ya sweet cheeks" he said.

"I believe that is irrelevant to my purchase" said Shiva.

"Alright, alright, no need to get worked up there, sweet cheeks" he said before walking into the back storage.

Returning shortly after with 10 slabs of iron ingot, he placed them on the counter and smiled at her. This gave her the chills.

"Here ya go, sweet cheeks. That'll be 100 gold" he said.

"100 gold? I would estimate about 240 for this" said Shiva.

"Special discount for a pretty lady like yourself" he said giving her a wink.

"Right..." said Shiva pulling out the bag of gold she received from Heimerdinger.

Pulling out 100 gold from the bag, she placed it on the counter before taking a hold of the iron ingot.

"Care for a bag?" he asked.

"Sure" said Shiva.

The black smith pulled out a thick paper bag so she could carry the iron. Placing the slots carefully inside, she thanked the black smith once again before parting.

"I hope to see you soon, sweet cheeks" he said.

Rolling her eyes at his comment, she continued back down the street to browse the merchandise merchants had to offer. Food sounded so good right about now, maybe she should sit down and have a meal for once. Picking a less crowded restaurant to sit out, she sat down in one of the stools and looked through the menu displayed on the board.

"Excuse me, I'll have a chicken soup if you wouldn't mind" said Shiva.

"One chicken soup, coming up!" shouted the chef immediately preparing the soup.

"Finally...a decent meal..." said Shiva with a sigh of relief.

Placing the bag on the stool next to her, she trailed off in thought of how soon the portal would be made after this. Knowing nothing of the proceedure, she only hoped short enough to try and forget what has happened in this world by far. Then again it means really letting go of Ezreal, which was something that was growing on her. Varus was actually someone else who was growing on her too for an odd reason, and Heimerdinger, sadly Lux, Jarvan, but why? Everyone is only temporarily. The scent of the soup finally reached her nostrils as she scooped up the scent. Her soup was placed right before her as she was prepared to dive right in. Just as she was about to scoop up her first bite, she heard a ranting voice in the distance followed by a phrase:

"That's her! She's the one who threatened me to lower the price or else she would kill me! Filthy Demacian!".

Turning her head to wonder what the fuss was about, it was the black smith from earlier and he had his finger pointed right at her. The guards held up their lances and were quick to run over to her. Startled by the false accusation, by instinct she reached into her pocket and simply tossed the whole bag of coins to the chef while running off with her bag.

"Halt!" yelled the guards while chasing after her.

A strong chill slid down her spine as she examined the expression of the civilians. All eyes were focused on her and not in a pleasant way either. Demacian, that was now her label. Bumping into several people in the process of escaping, same could be said about the guards chasing her. Quick to run up the hill leading out, her first choice would once again be Varus' cave. Passing through the mounted torches, she made a quick dash into the forest and continued to run while hearing the guard's steps not too far behind.

"In there!" yelled the guard.

They were following her from all the noise she was making, she needed to hide quickly and lose them. Dropping down behind a bush, Shiva slowed down her breathing and stayed as still as she possibly could. Just a moment later, the guards passed right by chatting amongst each other as to where she might have possibly gone. Remaining perfectly still for a couple more minutes, she finally let out a sigh of relief that she lost the guards.

"Peace at last..." said Shiva.

There was a cold and sharp feel pressing right on her neck followed by a small rustle within her bush. It was quiet for a moment before hearing a voice.

"What business does a Demacian have in Noxus territory besides scamming a black smith for some iron?" said a deep and slightly rough voice.

"I am NOT Demacian, emphasize that..." said Shiva.

The blade that pressed up against her neck only got tighter and almost pierced her skin. Arching her back to lift her head away from the blade, there was a limit as to how far she could lean back.

"The black smith said I could have 20lbs of iron for 100 gold. I estimated 240 for it, but he said it was a special price for me, but come to think of it...I FORGOT TO GET MY RECEIPT! THAT SCAMMER!" growled Shiva.

"What would stop me from just handing you over to the guards" he said.

"Absolutely nothing" said Shiva.

Silence was bestowed on them. Shiva's stomach growled from the lack of food. Dropping her head back down, the blade was removed from her neck as she was able to turn her head to face her executioner. The man had a violet schemed outfit with a long blade attached to his right arm and his face was semi-exposed. He looked familiar.

"It's best you never return to Noxus, or I'll kill you" he said before starting to walk off.

"I never wanted to come in the first place, I just came for supplies. Ugh...paid over 100 gold for food I never ate..." said Shiva.

The man stopped briefly and turned to face her.

"Nearest city is Zaun if you're in search for food" he said.

"That's great and all, but no gold to pay for anything. Looks like I'm gonna have to huff it for half a day" said Shiva.

Shiva felt something hit her, followed by rustling of coins. Stopping to see a small bag of coins fall to the ground, she perked a brow at the man who had tossed it.

"I'm sorry but I can't take this, especially after what happened" said Shiva.

"Do whatever you want with it" he said before walking off again.

Shrugging it off, Shiva walked off in the opposite direction. Taking in a deep breath, her feet suddenly became weak and her body collapsed with it, blacking out.


	17. Noxus

Tossing and turning in her discomforting sleep, she had no choice to wake up to a very odd occurance. Eyes slowly opening, there was a fuzzy shadow standing before her as her lips struggled to move.

"...Ezreal?" she muttered.

"No" replied the voice from before.

Realizing the misunderstanding, Shiva's vision slowly cleared up to reveal her surroundings. The room she resided was well lit, though the decor was quite plain. Attempting to move in any way proved futile, it was then she realized her body was burning hot. Lifting up her hand to feel her forehead, the temperature was above average. Slowly sitting herself up, a headache ensued.

"Try not to move around so much, you have a serious cold, possibly flu" said the voice.

"All the more reason to leave..." said Shiva.

"Your body was cold, lack of nutrition and exhaustion. Exactly what would a Piltovian be doing around these areas. I assumed none of you would ever attempt to come near Noxus" he said.

"...I need...iron" said Shiva.

"What for?" asked the man.

"To go home...back to my real home..." said Shiva sneezing.

"To your REAL home?" he asked lofting a brow.

Shiva's stomach began to grumble as she felt something trying to force its way out. Attempting to spit out whatever made its way up, her mouth came out empty except for saliva. The feel was in all ways gross and painful in a way. Unable to vomit due to there being nothing in her stomach just made the vomiting feel worse, not to mention the throbbing headache hadn't gone away.

"I'll get you something to eat, stay put" he said.

"...as if I could get up..." said Shiva.

"I never underestimate anyone regardless of the circumstance" he said before walking out of the room.

Groaning from the torture her body was forced to endure, she layed back down on the bed to rest. Waiting patiently for the man to return, it didn't take too long to see him walk back in with a tray for her. Oatmeal with a spoon and orange juice were displayed on the tray. Setting it on the small cabinet next to the bed, Shiva had to sit up once again to eat.

"...why are you doing this?" asked Shiva.

"No particular reason" he said.

"One doesn't do something without reason, there is always a reason behind everything" coughed Shiva.

"Eat your food" he said.

"What is your name..." said Shiva.

"You won't be here long enough to want to know it" he said.

"So what am I supposed to call you? Mr. Violet? Mr. Blade? Hoodie?" said Shiva.

"I already mentioned you don't need to know" he said leaving the room again.

Sigh. Staring at the oatmeal on the tray, she would have to wait for it to cool down before chowing it down. While waiting for it to cool down, her body wanted to rest more. Laying back down to rest, a quick hour nap gave her enough energy to wake back up and stare at the shadow of the hooded man standing next to the bed. Slowly sitting herself up, she grabbed the tray and pulled it over to her lap. Picking up the spoon from the bowl, she idly poked around at the oatmeal while clearing her throat.

"...it's kinda creepy if you're just there watching me eat..." said Shiva.

"You were supposed to consume it while it was warm , not cold...defeats the purpose" he said.

"I got tired" said Shiva.

"...of course you did" he said.

"I still want to know your name" said Shiva.

"I already mentioned there is no need" he said.

"Why have me here then?" asked Shiva.

"No particular reason" he said.

"...perhaps I should probably leave...I don't want to be in debt to someone I don't know" said Shiva struggling to get up from bed.

"You shouldn't. At your rate you wouldn't make it for long, just stay in bed" he said.

"...I just want to get back home...I don't want to be here anymore..." said Shiva.

"You never exactly described home, unless you meant back to Piltover" he said.

"No...not Piltover, back home on the other side of the screen" said Shiva.

"Other side of the screen? What are you talking about..." he said.

Managing to get her feet set on the floor, Shiva stood up from the bed and dragged herself to the room's door as she turned the knob and pushed it open. Breathing heavily from the small effort, the headache from earlier returned.

"...where is my bag...and my sword..." said Shiva slowly making her way to the front door.

"It's a mistake for you to leave, you might as well take the advantage of staying here" he said while walking behind her.

"I don't want to be in debt to a Noxian" said Shiva reaching the door, but stumbling on it.

"Stay, you won't owe me anything" said the hooded figure.

"The sooner I leave, the earlier I could arrive to Piltover...now hand me my belongings" said Shiva panting.

"You're ill. You'd be lucky if you lived out there for the next couple of hours" he said.

"WHERE are my belongings" demanded Shiva now dropping on the floor.

The man kneeled before her and motioned to grab her, but Shiva slapped his hands away and attempted to stand up again.

"I don't need your help, I can do it" said Shiva.

"One should be thankful that they are being aided" he said.

"What for? Is there something you want from me after you've 'healed' me? Any special tasks you want from me?" frowned Shiva.

The hooded figure took a firm hold of her shirt and pulled her close to his face. His expression shifted from calm to irritated in matter of a second.

"While you may not trust me in this circumstance, I assure you there are others in the world who would appreciate the aid YOU'RE receiving, especially when it's in exchange only for your well being" he said.

Caught off guard with his comment, she was finally picked up by the hooded figure and carried back to bed.

"You had...a different life before...didn't you..." said Shiva.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You were sincere with your comment, I assumed something happened before to trigger it" said Shiva.

"One could assume" said the hooded figure.

"I used to be bullied when I was in school. It followed me around for a while, but it managed to stop after confronting it and made myself into a more secure-minded person. In response to it, I actually try to help those in need...but ironically when it comes to myself, I just don't care. I only assume because while not the same situation, it's the need of filling in a hole from the past that just won't close" said Shiva.

The man stood silent for a moment before sitting down on the same bed at an angle. He stared at the wall for a decent amount of time and it felt like he was never gonna say anything. Exhausted from earlier, Shiva sunk back into bed and began to close her eyes.

"I used to be the common thief here in Noxus. Only the strong are allowed to live here in Noxus, and back then I wasn't strong enough to survive on my own. I had a friend, a best friend at that and we would constantly scavenge for food whenever we began to starve. It worked out for the most part, but then came an occurance where I possesed something that changed my life, my blade. Things changed after that and let's just say there were many casualties along the way. Assassins were hired to exterminate me, but I just killed them one after another. It was until one faithful day that one of the assassins managed to disarm me and to my surprise it was General Du Couteau. He gave me the option of life with him or death by his hand. I chose life, but at a cost" he said.

Shiva moved her hand and placed it over his own.

"It's ok...there are a lot of things one isn't proud of doing. The best we can do...is...just...try to live...a better life...one that we're...happy with in the...end..." said Shiva before dozing off to sleep.

Getting a barely visible smile from the hooded figure, he allowed her to rest in the meantime before walking out of the room. Sleeping her way through the remainder of the day, Shiva woke up bright and early the following morning feeling much better. By the time the hooded figure entered Shiva's room, he saw her finish up making the bed.

"Feeling well enough to leave now?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you though. I really appreciate it" said Shiva.

"Your stuff is set up in the living room" he said.

"Thank you" said Shiva heading into the living room.

Picking up her bag and slinging the sheath of her katana over her shoulder, she walked over to the door and opened it. The hooded figure stood at the door to hold it and see her off.

"Go straight from here and you'll run into the path out of Noxus" he said.

"Appreciate it" said Shiva.

"Talon" he said.

"...I need to play more mid laners..." muttered Shiva.

Finally parting ways, Shiva left with a smile on her face as she made her way back to Piltover with the supplies Heimerdiner needed.


	18. One Night of Passion

Arriving at Piltover, delivering the goods to Heimerdinger was the first task she accomplished.

"Here, now how long do you guys think it'll take until you finish this up" said Shiva.

"Dear, like I said, it will take some time" said Heimerdinger.

"I can deal with waiting, it's just I'd like an estimate of how long" said Shiva.

"Patience is key" said Heim before waddling off with the bag.

"Heim, come to think of it...exactly WHEN did Jayce arrive here?" asked Shiva.

"Whatever do you mean? He's always been here, just locked up in his own abode for years" said Heim.

"How come I never knew of him?" asked Shiva.

"You never really asked, dear" said Heim.

"Lovely. I'll make sure to stop by when it's done" said Shiva.

"You're leaving again?" asked Heim.

"Just for a bit. I actually want to roam around and see what the other cities are like. Plus it'll make time fly by" said Shiva.

"You should ask Ezreal to accompany you" said Heim.

"No, I'd like to venture on my own" said Shiva.

"I thought you wanted to - Oh, is it because of his relationship with Lux?" asked Heim.

"Relationship? Wait, they're going out now?" said Shiva.

"Not technically, but judging on how often they spend time together, it's bound to happen" said Heim.

"I guess I should be happy for him then" said Shiva.

"Why don't you have a chat with him? Especially once this is finished, I doubt you'd be able to return here" said Heim.

"..true..." said Shiva.

"I'm sure he's up at his tower if you wanted to drop by" said Heim.

"You know what, I should" said Shiva walking off.

Leaving the school to make her way to Ezreal's tower, once she was at the door, a hint of hesitation prevented her from even knocking on the door. Resting her forehead on the wooden door, doubt clouded her mind.

"Is there really a point to this? He's not even real and here I am wanting something out of him. I should just leave without telling him" she thought to herself.

Just as she was about to turn away and leave, Ezreal walked up the stair case and bumped into her. He greeted her with concerned facial expression.

"Shiva, where have you been these last couple of months?" he asked as he opened the door to his suite.

"I didn't go anywhere, I arrived to Piltover about a week ago. You know...takes almost a day to get here? Except even Heim thinks I was gone for months, when it was only a day" said Shiva stepping inside.

"Strange. I was unable to locate you anywhere" said Ezreal.

"Once again. It's like I force you to look for me whenever I'm missing for more than a day" said Shiva.

"I just want to make sure you're fairing well here" said Ezreal.

"I'm not your responsibility" said Shiva.

"You're my summoner. You've taken care of me in the Fields of Justice, so now that you're here I would like to return the favor. It's the least I could do" said Ezreal.

"I greatly appreciate it and I actually wanted to tell you something. Heim and Jayce should be working on the device that will take me home soon, I just wanted to tell you that in the mean time I'm gonna travel around to visit the other cities" said Shiva.

"Whatever happened to working for Heimerdinger?" asked Ezreal.

"Time doesn't fly fast enough there" said Shiva.

"...so you're only coming back when it's finished?" said Ezreal.

"I want to check in between times, but depends exactly how long it takes and what this world has to offer" said Shiva.

"Then straight home, huh" said Ezreal.

"It's the plan. Heavens knows how long it's been in my time" said Shiva.

"I could take some time off from here and show you around" said Ezreal.

"No, I actually wanted to do it solo. Especially since well, I don't want to be followed around by an attached Lux" said Shiva.

"Oh, that" said Ezreal.

"I just wanted to tell you that, so I guess I'll be on my way then" said Shiva walking back to the doors.

"Wait" said Ezreal taking a hold of Shiva's hand.

Stopping to face Ezreal, there was a sudden change in his facial expression. Dragging her over to the couch to sit down, he had her sit next to him. Shifting his body to face her own, he leaned her back as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Shiva, I really enjoy your company here. While we may have not spent as much time together as you may have desired, you've really grown on me" said Ezreal leaning in to kiss her.

Striking a cord within her, the urge to revoke rose up. Shiva really cared for Ezreal, but the piviledge to touch him with her own hands would soon come to an end. Ezreal grew on her the day they both traveled through the Ironspike Mountain in order to find the rumored secret cave, but within time it grew to the point of re-thinking of her stay in Rune Terra. This world offered so much to her, and it was Ezreal who introduced it all to her. Life did feel more comfortable here, but back home she had an obligation to her country and the last bit of her family. Shiva wanted to make the departure less stressful for both of them.

"I can't...you're not real. You're only part of a game" said Shiva biting on her lip.

"You can't say that while I'm here touching you" said Ezreal forcing his lips on her.

Unable to resist the temptation, she welcomed his lips by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her frame. Indulging in the sweet taste of her lips, Ezreal shuffled around to position himself on top of her as he wildly and continuosly ravaged her lips. Removing the accessories on him such as his gauntlet and goggles were first to cross his mind. Shiva unhooked the belt of her sheath and slipped it out from under her back as she placed it on the floor along with Ezreal's belongings. Passion and lust reflected upon their eyes as actions portrayed more effective than words. Their lips were still locked as clothes were hastily removed from each other until they were completely bare skinned. Ezreal positioned himself right below her waist as his hands lifted Shiva's legs and had them wrap around him. Moving his face directly to her woman hood, her scent easily aroused him as his tongue escaped the imprisonment of his mouth and lavished at her tender slit. His hands moved in to aid in the spreading of her lips as his main focus was the sensitive pink clit which triggered several cords. Flicking and stroking the inner folds of her lips, his index finger rubbed gently at her clit as he heard the exotic moans coming from Shiva.

"Ezreal..." she moaned.

With each stroke, Shiva's love juices dripped from her woman hood and onto his hungry mouth. Hearing the licks and slurps Ezreal provided with his tongue, it drove her body crazy. The room instantly felt hot and humid to them. Ezreal was enjoying his appetizer, but it only held him long enough until he wanted the main course. Lifting himself up to face Shiva, his hand cupped her cheek for comfort as his length rubbed up against her entrance.

"Are you ready?" asked Ezreal.

"...y-yes..." said Shiva.

"I'll try to make it hurt as least as possible" said Ezreal.

"...I trust you..." said Shiva.

Ezreal pushed in enough to get the tip of his head inside, which was enough to speed up the pace of Shiva's breathing. Staring right at her, he dove in to kiss her lips as he shoved his full length inside of her with one quick thrust. Tightening her grip around Ezreal's neck while letting out a small yelp, the pain faded quickly as his hips began to thrust into her own. The small trickle of blood oozed from her along with her love juices. Pain turned into pleasure afterwards. Shiva's womb was amazingly warm and tight for his length as he couldn't resist to stop. Picking up the pace with his thrusts, Shiva began to moan soon. Everything felt incredible for her as suggested with her pleasured facial expression. Moments passed as they changed position where Ezreal sat on the bed and Shiva bounced on him. Able to grasp the firm and average sized rump of hers to support her, her head rested on his shoulder as she moaned frantically in his ear.

"Ahh...mmm...".

Right at this point Ezreal was reaching his limit as he switched positions and layed down on the couch with Shiva on top of him. Grabbing Shiva from her waist, he viciously thrusted into her womb as his pace picked up to the point where Shiva was unable to keep up. It felt so good. Moaning loudly with every few thrusts, the urge to orgasm approached for both of them. Resting her hands on his chest, her body was becoming exhausted and about to give out. Giving it his all with the next couple of thrusts, his length was finally able to release his thick fluid deep into her womb as they mixed and poured out as Shiva collapsed on him.

"Shiva" he moaned.

"Ezreal" she moaned in return.

Both of them panted heavily as they tried to regain their breath from the strenuous activity they just finished. Toning down their breaths, both of them sat up on the bed with a cherry tone of blush on their cheeks.

"Sorry I don't have all the accomodations for you here...I don't exactly spend enough time here to get blankets and the sort" said Ezreal.

"It's fine, it's no different than at Heim's" said Shiva chuckling.

"Should get some good rest if you're leaving tomorrow" said Ezreal.

"Yeah" said Shiva smiling as she plopped on the couch to sleep with Ezreal as they kept each other warm for the night.


	19. City in Ruins

Up and ready early in the morning, Shiva wiggled her way out of Ezreal's grasp as she grabbed her belongings, dressed herself and snuck out of the tower while he continued to rest. Gazing up at the tower one last time, Shiva sighed before slowly marching her way out of the city.

Not thinking of where to go, she allowed her feet to guide her wherever they pleased. Occupied by another thought, a familiar feel was bestowed on her, a feel she knew all too well, loneliness. Originally hoping that brainwashing herself to believe Ezreal was simply a fictional character would ease her departure, after last night it only became painful to think of letting him go. Never had she imagined tying her emotions up with another being, especially when its hurt her in the past. Shiva used to have a friend during her bullied years, one who stuck with her even when joining the services. Even if they were apart, Emily would often write her and would prepare activities whenever she returned home. Regardless of how strong their friendship was, within time, even their bonds began to deteriorate. With each badge and title Shiva earned through the years, the less often she had time to come home or even write back to Emily. Work was now her friend and family. Over the years, after her brother retired, Shiva never stopped working. Every time one would try to visit, they would often be voided by the amount of work she always had on her desk. After time, no one would visit except if she was to be escorted to classified locations. In all coincidence, it wasn't until even work worried for her health and provided her with several days off to visit friends and family, yet it all went to vain when Shiva finally realized no one had time for her anymore. Emily lived her life with her husband and children she never knew of until a faithful visit to her home. Bitter over the situation, Shiva decided to finally cut ties with her only friend. Lastly, her brother grew ill over the years from aging. Every time she would visit, there would always be a nurse pacing back and forth in the house to make sure her brother stayed well. The 5th visit was the last time she ever returned.

Loneliness, remorse, a soldier. Several years passed before realizing that she had lost her family and only friend. Never did she try to break out of her work routine until she came across League of Legends. Out of all the other games she played in her spare time, this one caught her attention the most, along with her wallet. For an odd reason, this was the only game that made her feel happy after a long session of work. Developing a special attachment to the Champion Ezreal, it always sparked a light on her face. Playing with fellow Summoners in a PvP match always put a smile on her face as well, minus the rage fits she would have when it was a troll team.

Entering the world of Rune Terra had changed her for the better, as far as she could tell. Making friends with the Champions lit up hope in her once again. Such distinct personalities drew all of her attention, not to mention those she hadn't met yet. Being here for such a long time was softening her up. Using the time away from the usual crowd, Shiva set off to wander the continent of Valoran. Roaming from the bottoms of the Kumungu Jungle up towards Freljord, Ionia was the last stop in her list before returning to Piltover. The change of sceneries was pleasant, at least after the Kumungu Jungle. Just like any other jungle in her home world, it was humid and dense in vegetation. Discovering new types of foods, some great and not so great were part of the chain. Building shelters from the over grown leaves was a sinch, but staying warm at nights proved an issue at nights. Even so, Kumungu nights were nothing compared to Freljord nights. Up in the mountains where the sun rarely grazed, a change of heavy ward robes were needed when strolling out for a walk at any time. The harsh temperatures of Freljord held no mercy for anyone, yet the inhabitants of this city were perfectly comfortable with it. They had King Tryndamere and Queen Ashe to thank for the prosperous land. Ionia was beautiful in nearly every aspect. Rich lands, daily pleasant climate and the home to nearly half the Champions. Sadly, scars from the Ionian Wars could still be seen in the eyes of those who were involved. Few small towns were still in ruins, including The Pallas Temple. Long ago Noxus invaded Ionia for pure power and control. The war lasted for nearly 14 years and Ionia had lost 3 wealthy provinces to Noxus. If it weren't for the re-match between Ionia and Noxus, Ionia would have permanently lost the bottom half and had a Noxian Elder during conferences. Luckily with the victory of Ionia, all that was lost had been regained and their land flourished heavenly like before.

Months after her journey through Valoran, the return to Piltover gave her a sense of relief. Awaiting for her at the basement of the Yordle Academy was her dream come true. Blue prints on the desk and a small mechanism on the table that was being attended to by a distracted Heimerdinger. Dropping her bag on the floor caused Heimerdinger to break eye contact with the device and turn his attention to Shiva.

"Just in time! I'm finishing up the prototype for this. How was Valoran for you?" said Heim.

"Wonderful. Ionia is probably one of my favorite city-states" said Shiva.

"Such knowledge and enlightenment Ionia has, some of the best Champions come from there" said Heim.

"OP Shen..." sad Shiva.

"If things goes as planned, we might be able to test it tomorrow morning" said Heim.

"Really?" asked Shiva with a bright smile.

"I am most certain of it" said Heim.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I simply can't thank you enough, Heim" said Shiva bowing several times.

"There is no need. This little thing has taken up most of my time and has proven to be quite the challenge. I would say it's a win-win situation" said Heim.

"I should probably start saying my good byes, shouldn't I" said Shiva.

"Don't tell me you're going all the way to Demacia for it, are you?" asked Heim.

"No, but there is someone I would really like to bid farewell to, it should distract me long enough until tomorrow" said Shiva.

"Ezreal?" asked Heim.

"...no, I want him to be last. I should be back tomorrow morning if all goes well. Thank you again, Heim" said Shiva parting once again.

On her way out of the lab, Ezreal nearly bumped into her with a rather concerned look. Upon gazing at Shiva, he smiled at her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Welcome back. How was your trip?" asked Ezreal.

"It was fine, I was just about to bid farewell to Varus at least before tomorrow" said Shiva.

"It's finished...?" asked Ezreal in a low toned voice.

"Prototype, but if all goes well I can go back home" said Shiva.

"Oh, I'm glad" said Ezreal.

"What about you? You look like you just came from somewhere as well" said Shiva.

"I was about to ask Heimerdinger to accompany me to the Southern Wastes, but since you're here, care to join me for one last trip?" asked Ezreal.

"...sure, I'd love to" said Shiva smiling softly.

"Let me pack up some stuff and we'll get going right away. I found something peculiar, but I wanted someone to join me. It's something I've never seen before, definitely worth a second trip" said Ezreal.

"Lead the way" said Shiva.

One last trip with Ezreal. In a sense this was the last thing she wanted from him, to be together one last time before her departure. Shiva didn't want her feelings to become deeper for Ezreal, it was already hard enough for her as it was to let him go. Packing clothes and food supplies for this journey, all Shiva could do was stand quietly and stare at the couch where they previously made love. Luring her eyes away from it, she looked back at Ezreal who carried two bags, one for each of them. Taking what they needed, they set out towards the Southern Wastes which was located between the Kumungu Jungle and the Plague Jungles. That paricular area had an eerie feel to it. The dense jungle on their right and the uninhabitable jungles to their left. The area that Ezreal brought Shiva to had a small cave that was pitch black even at the entrance.

"In here" said Ezreal walking in.

Following right behind him, they wandered into the cave without any vision at all. Able to follow Ezreal's path with the echo of his boots, one simple misplaced foot caused her to trip and fall over.

"WHY don't we have a torch or something to guide us with..." said Shiva.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" said Ezreal feeling the ground for her.

Managing to pick out her hand, he helped her up and held onto her hand to guide her through the cave. The deeper they ventured to, a presence of wind could be felt.

"We're close..." said Ezreal.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Shiva.

"Further down the air began to pull me in, but I could see something bright further down. I was unsure what it was, probably a path to a deeper tunnel, it's why I didn't want to use the torch yet" said Ezreal.

"So you plan on having the air suck you in?" asked Shiva.

"Part of the plan, but I brought some rope to pull ourselves back out" said Ezreal.

"Us...as in both of us?" asked Shiva.

"That's the plan" said Ezreal.

"Why don't I just stay here and hold onto the rope" said Shiva.

"Don't worry, the rocks can do the job for you" said Ezreal.

"Lovely..." said Shiva.

The breeze turned from pleasant to undesireable. It was as Ezreal explained, the air began to suck them in at a low pull. Measuring when the pull became stronger, that's when Ezreal pulled out the rope to tie it up against a secure boulder. Securing the rope, he wrapped the end of it around his waist as he motioned Shiva to join him. Iffy over the situation, Shiva surrendered to his desire and buckled up with him.

"Ready?" asked Ezreal.

"Nope" said Shiva.

"Too bad" said Ezreal laughing.

Running into the gust of wind that pulled them in, the trip down was fierce. The wind was strong enough to pull them both through the deep tunnel until they were able to see the shard of light Ezreal sought out. Such a strong pull it was that just as quick at the glimpsed into the light, it had expanded and nearly blinded them as to how bright it was. Closing their eyes in response, next thing they knew, the wind was now blowing them out. Blasted down on the ground, when opening their eyes, all they could see was the entrance to the Kumungu jungle. Standing up from where they sat, there was only a big hole on the ground that spewed out air.

"It's just the entrance to the Kumungu Jungle..." said Shiva.

"Hmm, looks like it was just a joy ride" said Ezreal.

"You probably already knew this, you just wanted to bring me on a roller coaster ride..." said Shiva.

"Honestly I didn't know, but hey at least it's a form of joy before you leave, right?" said Ezreal smiling.

"...I suppose" mummbled Shiva.

"Alright, let's get you home" said Ezreal.

"Yeah..." said Shiva.

Untying the rope from their waists, they both traveled their way back to Piltover, but upon arrival, everything was not as it was. Half the city was destroyed while the over half struggled to stay up. Several craters were imprinted on the floor beneath them, not to mention his tower was missing even from this distance.

"...what happened..." said Shiva.

"Did Noxus invade while we were gone? No...in less than a day?" said Ezreal rushing in to the scene.

"No, this isn't something one accomplishes in less than a day. Besides, it doesn't look a day old..." said Shiva following right behind him.

Examining the buildings nearby, nothing was spared. Except nothing prepared them for what they were about to witness at the heart of Piltover. Aside the obliterated buildings, bodies were scattered across the field, not to mention a horrible stench grazing the air. Rushing to examine them, when Shiva rotated the body of a female, it was more of a corpse than human. Immediately dropping it from grasp, she coughed and stepped away from it.

"Oh my, they've been dead for months!" said Shiva.

"Months!? We've only been away for a couple of hours!" said Ezreal.

Clanking sounds could be heard echoing nearby.

"Someone's coming..." said Ezreal.

Taking a hold of Shiva's hand, he pulled her behind a lump of bricks to been hidden from plain view. Waiting patiently as echoes stopped and turned into metalic footstep, whatever was emiting the noise was finally in sight. Ezreal was the only one who recognized the creature. Peering to see the creature that stood in the middle of the area, the clanking continued with each footstep it took.

"Urgot..." whispered Ezreal.


	20. Left Behind

"Urgot?" asked Shiva.

Upon closer inspection of the creature, Ezreal noticed that parts of him weren't infused with the metals he proudly wore. Urgot's whole figure now consisted of a type of metal with mounted tubes which were filled with a thick based green fluid. From observation, perhaps a power source. Unlike before where half of his restored flesh still latched onto the other half of his mechanized body, this time he was fully transformed into a mechanical being. Inspecting its movement as it patrolled around the area, the creature seemed like it was searching for something. It moved around the bodies with ease and even lifted up a few boulders to search beneath them. Whatever he was searching for, it wasn't there.

"We should move from here" said Ezreal.

"Where to? Half the city is gone and the other half looks like its barely standing..." said Shiva.

"Let's try to keep a distance between us and Urgot, who knows who he might be with" said Ezreal.

Slowly shifting from piles of rubble to other piles of rubble to get away from the pacing Urgot, a loud engine could be heard. Turning back to see if it was Urgot by chance, it wasn't. The sound came up from above as they stared up to witness a figure in the sky soaring straight to their area. The figure was too far up to notice who or what it was, but it had stopped in the area Urgot resided. From here all Shiva and Ezreal could see is the light being reflected by the metalic suit it wore. In a sense it almost matched Urgot's suit but this one was different in shape and color variation.

"Great, let's just hope it hasn't spotted us" said Ezreal.

"Do you think they're together?" asked Shiva.

"Who knows, but if they are...I'm sure they've got a clear view on us now" said Ezreal.

A loud shriek could be heard coming from Urgot as the next thing they saw were bursts of green energy being fired at the figure up top. In response, the figure dove right in firing a canon that was revealed as it had extended its left arm out. The whole area was now a battlefield for the two and if they didn't move right away, they would only get caught up in the mess. Ezreal took the opportunity to grab Shiva's hand and make a run for it. Unable to help her curiosity as to who the other figure was, with all the debris nearly completely covering them, all Shiva was able to catch a climps was of what she thought as the figure turning to look over their direction. The visor on the figure made it impossible to see more than his mouth and nose, but the few blond locks of hair that swayed in the air gave Shiva the goosebumps. Turning to face Ezreal who was more concentrated in retreating, they dashed for the still-standing district of Piltover. Once again, bodies everywhere and the stench of death still loomed in the air.

"Maybe we should make a run for Demacia..." said Ezreal.

"What if Demacia is the same as Piltover...destroyed?" asked Shiva.

"Impossible, the others should be there if this was the case" said Ezreal.

"How are we gonna get past those two fighting though?" asked Shiva.

"They're distracted, I say we should make a run for it" said Ezreal.

Holding Shiva's hand, Ezreal made a run for it.

"I know you've been rather curious about this for a while, so I'm about to answer a question you asked long ago..." said Ezreal tightening his grip on Shiva's hand.

Running through the rubble, shortly after she felt her foot steps suddenly get larger. There was a tingly feel in her stomach and a breeze flowing through her hair. Staring down at her feet, is as she was running normally, but the floor beneath her was a blur. Looking around, everything was a blur for a second up until there was a still image of her surrounding area. The forest, pathway through the mountains, the marshes and finally the enourmous castle that laid in ruins. Ezreal's grip had loosened as they came to an abrupt stop as she came clashing with the floor along with him. Quickly sitting up to take in her surrounding, Ezreal was still on the floor trying to catch his breath. Fighting the nauseous feel in her stomach, she helped Ezreal sit up as he continued to pant.

"There...ya go...unlimited mana...but it drains ya...after so much..." panted Ezreal.

"Did...we just shift from Piltover ALL the way to Demacia?" asked Shiva.

"...yep..." said Ezreal.

"Why couldn't you do this before?!" said Shiva.

"Emergencies only. Like I said...it's quite draining. Won't be able to use it for a while now" said Ezreal.

Facing the city in front of them, it was no better than Piltover. Bigger buildings meant bigger messes.

"...looks like Demacia didn't hold out long either..." said Shiva.

"Urgot couldn't have done this on his own..." said Ezreal.

Searching the city for any of the other Champions, none where to be spotted. Night time was creeping in on them and they would have to seek shelter for the night. Nothing was secure, but decided to stay near the entrance to Demacia in case anyone passed through.

"We should set up a small fire to keep us warm for the night" said Ezreal.

"I wouldn't recommend it" said Shiva.

"Oh yeah...getting caught" said Ezreal.

"I wonder what happened all of a sudden...if the corpses have been rotting for months...it can't be right. We left Piltover just yesterday..." said Shiva.

"Urgot's never had such enchanced modifications eithers...not that I know of" said Ezreal.

"That being, the one from the sky" said Shiva.

"Never seen it before either..." said Ezreal.

"Ez, do you think somehow...we might have...I don't know...traveled in time or in another universe?" asked Shiva.

"It sure is beginning to look like it, but I'm still unsure. I would imagine something like this would've been investigated or the likes" said Ezreal.

"...you're the only explorer people have. Haven't you been near the Kumungu Jungles before?" asked Shiva.

"I have, but there are a lot of places I haven't checked out either. Mostly areas I figure are inhabited by creatures of the void. They're still a mystery and well, I myself don't want to get sucked into it like some of the Champions" said Ezreal.

"Though still curious about it, eh?" asked Shiva.

"Of course. If I can find a way into the void without getting corrupted, I'm there. Until then I'll wait patiently" said Ezreal.

Night set in for them as the reflection of the moon was their only source of light. Leaning on the remaining half of a wall that used to be a house, Shiva hugged her knees to try and keep warm. Ezreal removed the scarf that kept his neck warm as he wrapped it on Shiva's neck to try and keep her warm. Lightly smiling from his generous affection, Shiva closed her eyes as her mind wandered. Just as they became comfortable, the floor shook beneath them. In the distance, a loud roar could be heard heading straight towards them. In panic, both of them searched for a more discreet place to hide from the incoming fiend.

"Hide in the rubble!" said Shiva.

Shifting around the pieces they were able to lift in order to burry themselves under neath, they slithered in between and waited for the sound to pass by. Waiting patiently beneath the rubble, the floor continued to quiver until the fiend revealed itself. It wasn't alone. The machanized being which Ezreal recognized was none other than Cho'Gath itself, alongside it, Viktor.

"I know that thing...it's dat Cho" said Shiva shivering.

"Viktor too...but what are they doing together? Cho'Gath doesn't work with others well...and Viktor...I figured he'd always be trapped in a lab" said Ezreal.

"...so who is Viktor again? I haven't seen him around too often" said Shiva.

"Zaunite scientist, adversary to Jayce" said Ezreal.

"Adversary? What are they competing on?" asked Shiva.

"You know Jayce's Mercury Hammer? The arcane crystal he uses was in the interests of Viktor, they ended up fighting for it. Just Viktor's intentions weren't exactly up there, especially after he exchanged most if not his whole body for techmaturgy itself. No one really knows what he's been up to after the quarrel over the crystal" explained Ezreal.

Viktor strolled next to Cho'Gath as they inspected the area around them. Cho'Gath was at his prime, enourmous and very intimidating. Exactly like Urgot, Cho's entire frame was replaced by techmaturgy. The layer beneath emitted a red glow, perhaps a source of energy. Yet how could such a creature be tamed by a mere man remained a question. Both were out of hearing range until Cho circled the area. Unable to see exactly what the creature did, nothing felt more frightening when the loud foot steps halted. Holding their breaths in fear, they fell silent in hopes of hearing more sound. Footsteps could be heard, assuming it was Viktor. Chills rolled down their spines until they heard a loud thump which was followed by a loud roar. The floor beneath them did not just tremble, but with it the stacks of debris and concrete lifted from the ground to reveal their presence. Hovering in mid air for a second, Ezreal took a firm grip on Shiva's hand and as soon as they landed back on the floor, he arcane shifted from their presence.

"Get them!" yelled Viktor.

"We have to go!" said Ezreal.

"Where to!" said Shiva.

"Back home, where we came from!" said Ezreal.

Desperate to get out of their presence, Ezreal figured freedom awaited at the entrance to Demacia, but alas Urgot stood before them. Cho'Gath's steps grew louder as the two of them were catching up. Urgot fired his missles at them in hopes to prevent them from leaving, but Ezreal continued to shift away from the scene. It was until he finally dropped on the floor some distance from them, but remained in Demacia. Trying to catch his breath, he still hadn't recovered from earlier's trip from Piltover. In reality it was Shiva who added the weight to the shifting, but at this point they might just have to go on foot. Standing up and holding Shiva's hand, they continued to hopefully outrun their pursuers. Coming to a complete stop to listen for anything, the next thing to be thought of was where would they escape from. The walls were still rather high to climb over and with the others catching up, they best get climbing.

"The walls!" yelled Ezreal.

Climbing over the mountains of rubble to get to the walls, Ezreal shifted on top of the wall in order to catch Shiva as she continued to climb. Viktor, Cho and Urgot were in sight and approaching them with such speed. The gap between them was quite the jump, but Shiva ran as fast as she was able in order to make the jump.

"Hurry, jump!" yelled Ezreal as he encouraged her to jump to him.

Just as Shiva tossed herself, extending her arms to Ezreal, a loud thud was heard as the ground beneath the wall shook and crumbled. Except that was the least of their worries when a bright light beamed in front of Shiva. A splash of blood slapped her across the face until she realized that her arms were forming a gap between her body. Urgot crept up close enough to switch body positions with Shiva as Ezreal was no longer in reach of her. Frightened and startled with the sight of Shiva losing her arms and in the hands of Viktor, he was forced to arcane shift out of Urgot's reach and leave Shiva on her own. Laying in the pool of blood that was slowly engulfing her body, the pain of losing limbs set it. The beam from earlier proved to be nothing but Viktor's death ray in order to prevent her from reaching Ezreal's grasp. Screaming in agony, Ezreal was forced to hear and imagine only what was to be bestowed on her.

"Tell us how you traveled from the past and I just might be able to save your life" said Viktor kneeling down.

"Never!" yelled Shiva as she continued to yell in pain.

"Very well" said Viktor calmly standing up and dusting himself.

Ignoring the sight before him, Viktor casually walked off.

"Bring her to the lab at once" said Viktor.


	21. Pulsefire Ezreal

I am terribly sorry for the huge delay but here I present you Chapter 21! I also want to mention that this story will soon be finished thanks to everyone's support. Happy reading!

* * *

Ezreal continued to flee from the scene, knowing that it would be impossible to engage all 3 of them single handedly. Knowing that for a while he wasn't being chased, he continued to run up until he reached the borders between Shurima Desert and Kumungu Jungle. Collapsing next to boulder from exhaustion, tears began to form from his eyes as it trickled down his cheek and onto the ground beneath him. Trapping the sounds that tried to force themselves out of his throat proved useless when small sobbing sounds echoes through his wind pipes.

"..Shiva..." he cried.

"I'm so sorry...because of...me...now you'll never get to go home...or stay here with...me...".

His sobbing and sniffling echoed through objects while the soft wind carried it away until he heard another voice.

_Ezreal._

_Voice confirmed. _

_Pulsefire systems, online_

Tears stopped pouring from his face as he searched around for the female mechanized voice. It was close, but after a moment it stopped emiting any type of sound. Nothing was around except for a crater up ahead, but from here nothing could be seen.

"...I must be hearing things..." he told himself.

Giving up on the thought and turning back, the voice spoke again.

_Hello Ezreal, would you like a map? Please take 25.5 steps forward for contact._

Shifting his frame around to where the voice spoke to him, he cautiously walked up to the crater which blinked to a bright blue hue. Curious as to how this voice recognized who he was puzzled him, yet he remained cautious with every step. To his surprise, a foreign object rested in the middle of the crater. Beeps and clicks could be heard coming from it, up until he stood right in front of it to inspect it.

"...what the hell is this..." muttered Ezreal.

The object before him was a simple eye piece. Picking it up and examining it, it beeped once again.

_Equip Pulsefire sytem by mounting it on your right eye._

"What is this...a scanner?" he asked.

_This is your registered suit, Ezreal._

"How do you know my name?" said Ezreal.

_I am the Pulsefire's AI, P.E.A.R.L. _

Debating wether he should comply with this foreign object, he figured there would be no harm in a simple piece. Placing the eye piece directly on his eye, it attached itself on him and displayed a holographic screen, revealing nearly everything within the surrounding area in detail. Amazed with the techmaturgy behind it, he realized that the portal to take him back home was relatively close by.

_What is our destination, Ezreal?_

"We need to get back home and hope we can come back with a few more people to rescue Shiva...if possible..." said Ezreal.

_I am uninformed of this 'Shiva'. _

"I'll tell you all about her when we get home" said Ezreal dashing for the portal.

The winds spewing out of it were very high, any attempt to jump in would only result in being blown back out. Even if he found a way to dive in, he still needed to get past the long tunnel leading here.

"Great...now how are we supposed to get past this..."said Ezreal.

_May I suggest using Level 4 Pulsefire upgrade to speed through._

"Level 4? What can a simple eye piece do to get through that?"said Ezreal.

_Engaging Level 4 Pulsefire system. _

_Set time: 20 seconds_

_Speed: Full throttle_

_Return to Level 1 Pulsefire system._

"Wait what?" said Ezreal before the eye piece exploded into a bright light.

The light engulfed his entire frame as it digitalized into a form fitting suit to his fit. It continued to form thicker layers of armor from his head down with each pass. To his surprise his left arm was replaced by a canon which made whirling sounds when rotating. Attached to his back was another engine which remained unknown to him. Last but not least the simple eye piece extended itself across his vision as it displayed the tunnel beneath them.

_Pulsefire system, engaged._

_System: Automatic._

"Automa-" before Ezreal even had a chance to finish his word, the Pulsefire system engaged its core.

The thrusters on his back fired up as he felt his whole body lift up from the ground and dive straight into the tunnel. Panicking from the swift and sudden movements the suit provided, it was hard taking his eyes off at the scenes flashing before his eyes. Spiraling through the tunnel with ease, the Pulsefire suit continued through the cave and bursted straight up unto the sky. The higher up it went, the more Ezreal stopped panicking and for once stared around at the view. It was wonderful. Never did he have the chance to stare at Valoran from the skies.

_Pulsefire systems: Offline._

"...hey! Wait!" said Ezreal.

Dropping down at an accelerating speed, Ezreal nearly had a heart attack until he was able to aracen shift at last second and land face first on the ground.

"Ugh...not cool..." said Ezreal.

The Pulsefire suit had distracted him long enough, yet he wondered if perhaps it could be used against Viktor and his group of machines. These thoughts clouding his mind, he ran as fast as he could back to Piltover.

Every passing second meant more blood loss for Shiva. Slowly her body began to feel cold. The sharp pains stopped, or perhaps her body was in the process of shutting down. Feeling the pincers from Urgot clamp the remaining flesh from her arms, not a single sound came from her as her body was dragged through the ruins of Demacia. Viktor lead the group past the ruins of Demacia, but her body was no longer able to stay awake as her eyes came to a close.

Darkness consumed her. Laying on the floor with nothing visible to her, it felt as she had already died and awaited judgement. Time would pass and nothing would happen, until a screen was displayed with vision of a ceiling lamp beaming down at her. Nothing else could be seen, but a familiar voice echoed, Viktor's.

"This is the beginning phase of a whole new project...once it is completed, then we'll see who is the most worthy of having the title of Elite scientist!" said Viktor.

"...what's going on..." muttered Shiva.

The image faded from the screen and darkness took over once again.

"...I must be dreaming...but I'm dead, aren't I?" said Shiva.

It felt like eternity, but after unknown time, the screen lit up again. It was the same scene from before, except this time there was more. Whatever she was looking at, it was moving now. The vision stared down at what looked like mechanized arms as parts of a female body were eliminated and replaced with metal. The body looked familiar, but in the condition it was in, there was no possible way to determine who it belonged to.

"The subject's awake...shut it off" said Viktor.

"...shut off?" said Shiva.

Once again the screen went blank as she was left in darkness.

"...where am I...what are all these visions...Ezreal...where are you..." said Shiva.


	22. Distorted Creature

Another long wait for another Chapter, I'm really sorry to do this to all of you. As someone had suggested for another appearance of Varus, I tossed it in since well, it's something I felt would fit in at the moment! So thank you for the suggestion!

Also, in case you guys are wondering about the whole Pulsefire and Battlecast Prime story going on here, there was a summary I read about the story behind it. I found it very interesting and wanted to expand a little off of it.

The article can be read here: www reddit com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/xmuqc/viktor_is_the_creator_of_the_battlecast/ ( just add in the dots! )

* * *

Time continued to flow as darkness began to form a pool beneath her in hopes of consuming her, but the confusion of the previous images disrupted such plans. Death could have claimed her, but what would explain the area she currently resided in. Everything was dark, was it hell? Hell to her was portrayed by the stereotypical destination of fires consuming any and everything, along with the ruler of such a world. None of that could be seen here, unless being confined to a dark room was her punishment for her sins. No, that didn't seem right at all. What would explain the visions she virtually kept seeing pop up in front of her? A light of hope? Was this place Limbo? Perhaps a chance to redeem herself from all the mistakes she had done in the past. Even if the chance of clearing up her currently non-existing thoughts was now, there wasn't exactly anything she would want to confess at the moment. Sitting down on the floor, Shiva pulled up her knees to her chest as she buried her face in between. The only noise she could listen to was the beating sound of her heart as it gradually sped up. Her breathing became audible when she began to sniffle.

"It's so lonely..." said Shiva.

The entire time she had been here, her ears were always grasping the sounds this world had to offer. From the breezy wind with every journey down to Ezreal's chats with her. It's probably been a year or so since she's been here, and within that year, Shiva was able to slowly break out of her shell and open herself to Ezreal and the others. That's right, when stationed at a disclosed area during work, never had she talked about herself or had conversations outside of what was work related. Home was work when papers always stacked up on her desk and the only free time she had was to play League of Legends. There might have been times where her brother came over to visit with his comrade, but she might not have noticed while finishing up papers. Pens and papers were her only friends, it was now that darkness surrounded her that she realized just how lonely she was. Shiva's eyes began to water as it collected itself at the corner of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. For the first time in a long time, she was actually crying.

"I'm so sorry...Emily...brother...everyone..." sniffled Shiva failing to maintain herself collected.

Hugging her knees tighter, Shiva continued to cry, now only thinking of how things might have turned out different if she had opened herself up more. All while crying, the screen from earlier began to fade in. Illuminating her body with the reflected light on the other side, Shiva's sniffles softened as she gazed up at the screen.

_Looks like the subject is up._

_Good, send it out with the others. It's about time we showed them our true strength._

_Do you think it will function properly?_

_We shall see about it, it's only a test afterall._

Familiar voices which couldn't be recognized at first, but what surprised her the most was the screen didn't seem to go away like it did before. Tears came to a stop as she rubbed the remains and crawled over to the screen. Whatever was in front of her was sitting up. The sight before her shocked her as she examined the body. Half, if not more of the body had been replaced with techmaturgy, but something felt familiar. One leg still had the skin up to the waist before it had a rough merge with the metal that coated down to its feet. The remaining flesh visible on the screen was on the upper chest as the lower abdomen had been coated in black metal along with both arms. The more she stared at the body, the more confused she became. Who's body did this belong to? Whoever it belonged to, the body had been completely distorted. While the shape matched equally to the remaining flesh, having a body made half of metal wasn't exactly pleasant. Either way, whoever it was didn't seem to mind at all.

_Let's go._

The body corresponded with the order as it stood up and followed the person leading it on.

_Put this on, get down there with the others and await orders._

Extending its hand to receive a small eye piece which was then placed on her eye.

_Pulsefire systems: Online._

_Setting up access level: 1._

"Pulsefire?" wondered Shiva.

As the eye piece spoke in a monotone female voice, there were bursts of flash coming from it as a thin layer or metal formed over the distorted body. Except this metal covered over the current existing body in a light grey metal. Unlike the dark metal underneath, this metal was more bound to the actual flesh than the altered areas. The piece covering a single eye expanded to cover its entire vision as everything displayed itself in detailed informatoin of anything stared at longer than a split second. Why did she continue witnessing this person's progress? What had happened to her body after she died? Why wasn't she able to view her own body? Regardless of the current body she was witnessing, this device had altered the body once more to a form light armor from head to toe. A warm pulse was felt on her back. Reaching an arm to feel up her back, nothing felt out of the ordinary, it was only warm. Distracted by the odd aura on her back, she failed to notice that the body had lifted from the ground and was now soaring through the skies on a fixed route. The figure sped through some familiar territory, the same path they had taken to get to the ruins of Piltover to be exact. Where was this thing going? The answer came shortly when it took a sudden dive through the gaping hole they bursted out from to get here in the first place. Darting through the tunnel, traces of the once tied up rope mremained there as a memento to her arriving there with Ezreal. Bolting out of the tunnel with ease, a man stood right at the entrance as if expecting someone.

_You, the others have already set foot in Noxus. We need you to locate Jayce in Piltover. Don't get caught._

The figure nodded as it took to the skies once again. Dashing through the Kumungu Jungle was a breeze, but it was until reaching the Ironspike Mountains that it encountered an issue. Abruptly stopping to stare at the City of Piltover just in view, the whirl of something shot right by it. Alarmed by the sudden shot, it consisted of a sharp flash and dark purple enigma. The figured descended down into the dense forest below to inspect where such a shot came from. Shiva herself kept her breath calm while trying to listen for anything. At first nothing came, but just as it turned its back to the forest, another shot was fired at it. This time it took action by dashing straight into the forest and using the vizor across her vision to detect any other movement in the forest. Leaves were rustled behind it as it turned around to inspect it, only to find out a critter was passing by. Watching the critter pass by exposed it to the direct hit which it took to the back, which immediately caused the warm aura to disappear. Falling to the ground, it reached over to its back to feel a long shaft. Gripping it with a single hand, it yanked it straight out of its back and held it in front of itself to examine it. The object proved to be an arrow, but from an unknown carrier. Dropping it down to the ground, several other of the arrows were fired towards it. Attempting to dodge the barrage of arrows, during the process, some were bound to hit at least its leg. Ignoring the pierced metal, it scanned around as to where the culprit resided.

"Show yourself!" it yelled in a dismembered voice.

This voice wasn't just any distorted voice. No, this voice couldn't be, hers? The sudden realization caused it to freeze up and stand there confounded. Standing up to press herself up against the screen, Shiva breathed heavily against it.

"No...it can't be...me?" said Shiva.

With the body frozen in place, foot steps were heard coming from behind before feeling a sharp piece aimed directly at its head. Slowly turning around to face the culprit, the long silver hair and corrupted bow proved none other than Varus.

"Varus?!" shrieked Shiva.

Noticing the creature before it was frozen, his bow was absorbed back into the corruption as he examined it. Never had he seen anything such as this, but something felt familiar. Kneeling down to stare into the vizor, he tried to remove it from its owner as it came off with ease. Before him he stared at eyes that once shared a story with him.

"Shiva?" he asked.

Eyes shooting open as Shiva stared into the screen, silent tears rolled down her cheeks once again before bursting into a crying fit.

"NO! NO! NO! WHY!" yelled Shiva frantically.

Tears flowed from the creature's eyes as it continued to stare up at him. The removal of the eye piece caused the top layer of armor to slowly disintergrate, revealing the true nature of the body. Gazing at what once used to be a human body was now a mixture of metal and flesh that seemd to clash with each other. Placing a hand on her face as another was placed on her arm, the temperatures were completely differnt. The cool metal over took the warm feel of the remaining flesh, as to how it continued to function was far beyond his knowledge.

"...what happened to you..." he whispered.

"So it's true...this whole time...it was me..." sobbed Shiva.

"We need to get you help..." said Varus as he picked up the now frail creature from the floor and made a rush straight for Piltover.


	23. Techmaturgy

Darting out through the forest with Shiva in his arms, the open fields leading to Piltover proved to be a simple obsticle in order to reach the city of progress. Clutching onto Varus' sash for self re-assurance during the run, Shiva felt a cool breeze graze her chest. Staring down at her bare chest, she hadn't realized that beneath the armor, the remaining chest skin had exposed her breasts. Moving an arm over them to conceal them, the feel of the cold metal bothered her and with it small tears rolled down her cheeks. Upon entering the outskirts of Piltover, Varus realized he knew nothing of this place when he avoided large cities after Ionia. Fast paced as his eyes wandered around in search of anyone who would be of aid, his search didn't go far when he heard a gun cock behind him.

"Varus I presume, what brings the likes of you here, hmm?" asked the Sherrif.

Slowly turning around to face the offensive Caitlyn, he presented Shiva with lack of words to start.

"Who is that, what do you being here" said Caitlyn as he approached them cautiously.

Recognizing the voice before her, Shiva shifted her head to face the stoic faced Caitlyn. Realizing who she was staring at, it almost didn't startle her to see Shiva in such a condition.

"What happened?" she asked.

Burrying her face back into Varus' sash with sounds of sniffling echoing, Caitlyn stared up at Varus as he motioned him to follow her.

"Quickly, let's hurry up and take her to Heimerdinger" said Caitlyn.

Questioning her not, Varus followed the fast paced Caitlyn through the busy streets of Piltover until they arrived at the school. Curious by standers stared as the Sherrif and an unknown being dashed through them and hurried down the stairs to reach the basement, where Heimerdinger was occupied with his studies.

"Heimerdiner! We have an emergency" said Caitlyn.

"Oh what is it, I'm busy with this device right here, it'll be a complete success if I can get it to work properly. You know I've been working on this for - " Heimerdinger was cut off by Caitlyn.

"It's Shiva" she said.

Stoping abruptly with his work, he waddled over to Caitlyn and Varus who had let themselves in. In Varus' arms, Heimerdiner could only perceive a body figure. Lifting his head up to try and get a more heightened view, the only feature he was able to recognize was the layered dark hair.

"Shiva?" asked Heim.

Drawing her face away from Varus, she was able to face Heimerdinger who had a curious expression until he gazed into her eyes. His gaze went from curious to being in dismay.

"Dear...what happened to you? Set her on the table!" declared Heim as he shoved his equipment away to make room for her.

Varus gently placed her on the table as she laid on her back and stared up at the dim light hovering above her. Heimerdinger climbed up onto the table and examined her body. Lifting up an arm from her and yanking at it, there was a retracting reaction from Shiva as she winced. Same reactions came from her legs as he stood next to her head and examined it. Something had been implanted in the back of her head, an unknown device. The incision had been stitched up and he would have to cut it open, but it would have to wait.

"Everything is attached to you. Your DNA is mixed in with the techmaturgy. I am unable to remove it..." said Heim rather disappointed.

Caitlyn walked over to another table where a towel was laid out and picked it up to bring it to Shiva.

"Here, cover yourself up" said Caitlyn.

Shiva grasped the towel as she placed it over her chest and set herself up in a fetal position.

"What happened to you. Ezreal said you were gone, captured by Viktor. Ezreal, we must inform him" said Heimerdinger.

"I'll bring him, he's still with Jayce working out with the Pulsefire" said Caitlyn departing.

"I don't...want him to see me like this..." cried Shiva.

"Your voice too...they've combined you with techmaturgy, but why" said Heim.

"I could stay if you'd like..." said Varus.

"No, I've bothered you enough...thank you...thank you so much..." said Shiva forcing a smile.

Stepping behind Shiva, Varus grabbed the ends of the towel as he tied them up behind Shiva's back and turned them into a knot. Placing his hand on Shiva's shoulder, there was nothing he could do, hence he took his leave. Just as he left, Ezreal bursted through the door frantically.

"Shiva!" yelled Ezreal.

Spotting her sitting on the table, without thinking he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

"Shiva, Shiva! I'm so glad you're alive!" said Ezreal nearly in tears.

Responding to his affection, Shiva wrapped her steel arms around him but only cried when only her chest was able to feel his warmth. Letting go of Ezreal as she continued to cry, it was when he pulled away that he was able to see what Shiva had become. Gently holding her hand, he stared into her moist eyes as tears began to roll down his eyes as well.

"...I...am so sorry...we should've never gone there..." said Ezreal.

"No...it's not your fault..." said Shiva.

"Heim, is there anything we could do for her? To make her you know...normal again?" asked Ezreal.

"Perhaps, her brain and heart seem to be intact, but if we remove everything else...only her head and chest would be intact" said Heim.

"So there really is nothing we can do..." said Ezreal sighing.

"There is ONE thing we could do, we could add tissue over the body. That would be about it. We have the techmaturgy" said Heim.

"If we do, what's the process? Actually, would you be interested in that, Shiva?" asked Ezreal.

"Even if there is skin over this, it doesn't exclude the fact that I'm just a thing underneath...there would be no point. I can't feel anything...everything is just cold. I can only feel thing with my chest...and we all know how awkward that would be..." said Shiva trying to make light of the situation.

"I'd have to put you to sleep for a long time if we did this" said Heim.

"I don't know...I'll have to think about this..." said Shiva.

"Alright, I'll leave you to think this through" said Heim waddling off.

Shiva sunk her face between her legs as she began to sniffle.

"What's the use...I can't go home anymore...not like this..." said Shiva.

"Heim said he can add tissue over, I'm sure there are more things he can do if you go through with it" said Ezreal.

"You're suggesting it? Even if I did, I'm sure all the metal detectors back home will just trip when I walk by. Then I'd probably be in quarantine for the rest of my life..." said Shiva.

"Qurantine for being made out of metal?" asked Ezreal.

"Anything not made out of flesh and bones is considered extraterrestial back home. Not exactly an open minded world. I might as well just stay here until I rust out or something..." said Shiva.

"Don't say that. I know it might not mean much, but...I still care about you no matter how you look. Especially after all we've gone through, I'd like to say that I actually...love...you..." said Ezreal.

Shiva turned to face Ezreal with a hint of blush.

"Love...me?" Echoed Shiva.

"...love your bravery! Love your bravery! I mean if you're able to survive whatever they did, you sure have guts" stuttered Ezreal with a forced smile.

"Uh huh...bravery..." sighed Shiva.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ezreal blushed a bit and kept quiet. Silence claimed the room as they sat side by side with nothing to say.

"I actually want you to go through it. I'm sure Heim would do a great job on it. I'm sure he'd do something to protect you from those...metal detectors so you could go back home. I mean...wasn't this whole journey for you to get home? Heim finished the portal. You can go back home if you'd like" said Ezreal clenching his fist.

"You lie..." said Shiva.

"No, I'm serious. You could go back home now if you wanted" said Ezreal.

Shiva stared down at herself. If Ezreal meant what he said, if she could really go back home, she could return in this condition. Turning to face Ezreal, it was because of him that she held on this long and popped out of her shell after so long. Leaving now and leaving everyone else behind was now clouding her thoughts. Before leaving, there was still something she had to tell Ezreal, a feeling she had denied for so long.

"Ezreal. I've been meaning to tell you this...but I always brushed it off, but...I...love...you..." said Shiva clenching her fist.

Ezreal stared.

"...your determination! I really really REALLY love your determination! Which is why I have decided to go through with it!" spoke Shiva with a rapid tongue.

"...my determination...out of everything...my determination really stood out..." said Ezreal.

"Yes.." said Shiva.

"...okay? I should let you rest then. Jayce and I are working on the Pulsefire suit, but if you need anything just you know...you know where to find me" said Ezreal standing up from the table.

Shiva quickly took a firm hold of Ezreal's hand. He turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" asked Ezreal.

Panicking over her actions, Shiva shook his hand before letting go.

"Good luck on it!" said Shiva.

"...thanks" said Ezreal letting out a smile before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Resting his back on the door, he tossed his head up and let out a soft sigh.

"...I love you..." he whispered.

Proping himself up, he left the basement to return to Jayce and their studies. Shiva stared at the hand that latched itself onto Ezreal's and sighed.

"...I love you..." she said.


	24. The Unexpected Adventure

The following day, Shiva had agreed to go through the operation. Heimerdinger placed Shiva in a deep state of sleep as he began the process of creating her tissue to coat the metalic figure. The procedure was simple enough, except simple wasn't enough to satisfy him. Days would pass before the tissue was completed and attached to her frame. It didn't stop there until Heimerdinger was able to connect sensors from her hands down to her feet. Several days later, Heim had created a device to negate any piece of equipment from detecting the metal beneath the tissue and display a normal body figure. Her voice had been adjusted to have a more natural tone, but for fun he had added a gadget to mimic others voices. Last but not least, artificial blood was added. Nearly 2 weeks had passed before Shiva was awakened to greet Ezreal and Heimerdinger who had been waiting. Gazing up to stare at the dim light above her, groans escaped her lips as she sat herself up and rubbed her eyes. Retracting her hands to place them in front of her sight, her eyes buldged to see the tissue that covered them. Bending her knee up to her chest, Shiva slid her hand up and down to feel the smooth texture. Her former outfit had been applied on her instead of leaving her in the nude. Ezreal stepped next to her as he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Smiling in response, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and to her suprise her fingers were able to feel the warmth from his neck as she caressed it.

"I can feel your warmth..." whispered Shiva with a soft smile.

Her voice, it wasn't distorted anymore. This caused her to tighten her grip around Ezreal.

"I'm glad. These last 2 weeks finally paid off" said Ezreal.

"Shiva my dear, allow me to inform you on the small 'changes' I did to you. As you can see, I modified your voice box and added sensors to your hands and feet. While I understand that for most of your body is metal, I added a small device so you'd remain undetected and if they wanted a clear picture of you, it would simply display a perfectly normal body. Also, I figured to add synthetic blood under the tissue in case you came up against some cuts or scratches, you know, make it more believeable" said Heim.

"Thank you, Heimy...I truly appreciate it" said Shiva jumping off the table to embrace Heimerdinger.

"Yes, yes. While I meant to play a little with that chip in your head, your body always reacted negatively every time I tried, so I just left it be. Though I wouldn't know why exactly it's there" said Heim scratching his head.

"Heimy, is it true that the portal has been completed?" asked Shiva.

"Why yes dear, but I am still unsure as to where exactly it will leave you. The portal closes once someone has entered, so testing as to where the portal will be placed hasn't been determined yet" said Heim.

"...so...I can finally return home?" said Shiva.

"Aside the location, I can say yes" said Heimerdinger.

Pleased with the statement, she couldn't help but feel sad shortly after. If the portal closes once she goes through, does that mean she would never be able to return? Never to see anyone from here again? Never to see Ezreal again. Ezreal at this point had his sight away from Shiva as he did his best to keep himself from frowning. Who would've thought, even after this whole time of wanting to return home, she'd have second thoughts, and all because of one person.

"Ezreal..." said Shiva.

Ezreal turned to face Shiva as he forced a smirk.

"Hey, it's what you've been strifing for, right?" said Ezreal.

"Yes, but...I'm going to miss everyone..." said Shiva.

"Hey, there's no room for doubt, we'll be around on the other side of the screen" said Ezreal.

"It won't be the same, not like being here with all of you. Especially you, Ezreal..." said Shiva.

Looking away after her statement, he sighed.

"I know it won't be the same..." said Ezreal.

Heimerdinger picked up on their emotions as he smiled and cough.

"I'll leave you two to talk, looks like you two have something to say to each other" said Heim as he waddled out.

Both of them stared at the door before staring at each other.

"What did he mean?" said Shiva lofting a brow.

Ezreal stood in front of Shiva as he took a hold of her hands and caressed them. Just as she looked into his eyes, he smiled, but shortly after he began to shake lightly. Tightening his grip on her hands he sucked in all the air his lungs could hold and spoke.

"Shiva, I've never felt like this about someone before. There's just something about you I can't resist. While there are other girls who are like you, none of them are you. I guess what I'm trying to say is...that I...I...love you. I love you, Shiva. If it were for me, I wouldn't want you to go, but I can't be selfish and have you stay here...not after everything we went through just to get you home..." said Ezreal.

"Ezzy..." said Shiva before bursting into tears. "I...I love you too. While I cared for you as a close friend, I couldn't help but fall for you just a bit every time I saw you...up until now...".

Shoving her back to the table, Ezreal dove his lips straight to her own as they locked in an intense kiss. Shiva wrapped her arms around him as she leaned back to lay down on the table. Crawling on top of her, he locked his hands with hers and laid on her. They held this position for what seemed like an eternity for them, but it was cut short when Ezreal leaned in to her ear to whisper.

"I really do love you" he said.

"I do too..." said Shiva.

It was quiet. Shiva began to remember the reason as to how so became in control of her body again. The regret of not spending time with her friends and family back home. If it weren't for those thoughts, her mind would've been lost to the machine. While Ezreal felt like priority, it was her friends and family back home that deserved the attention they lacked from her. Staying here would be nice as well, but being Ezreal's assistant didn't sound like something she'd live for. Work beckoned.

"Ez, I need to go back home. Back to what's left of my family and friends" said Shiva.

Ezreal burried his face on Shiva's neck as he nodded.

"I know..." said Ezreal.

Removing himself from her, he stood up to remove the white scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Shiva's neck. He smiled.

"Something to remember me by" said Ezreal.

Hugging the scarf as she burried her nose to smell its scent, she smiled. Helping her up from the table, Ezreal held her hand as they both walked out of the room and outside, where Heimerdinger had a cart with him along with what Shiva presumed as the portal device.

"Ready?" asked Heim.

Shiva nodded.

"We need to take this out of the town, it requires quite the space to use" said Heim.

"I would imagine so" said Shiva.

Rolling down the streets of Piltover, Shiva took this time to reminisce from the very first time she arrived here. Holograms of her past came to as she walked the very same streets from before. Ezreal and his assitants heading home after finding her in the Kumungu jungle, then how she tried to follow Ezreal home only to be rejected of her existance. The feel of being rejected by your favorite Champion was the worst, but after such a long time of bonding, who would've known she'd fall in love him. Everything circled through her head, the memories, the experiences, up until they reached the safe point for the portal. While Heimerdinger set up the portal for her, Ezreal and Shiva shared a long passionate kiss and smiled to each other.

"I'll never forget you, Ezreal..." said Shiva.

"Neither will I, Shiva" said Ezreal.

Hearing a loud burst of static coming from Heimerdinger's position, the sound was followed by a bright light which formed an oval shaped sphere in front of them. The portal had opened. Shiva looked over to Ezreal as she shared one last hug with him.

"Looks like I'm finally going home...thank you for everything..." said Shiva smiling softly.

"Take care...some day I hope you can come back" said Ezreal.

"We had a wonderful time with you here, dear" said Heim.

"Thank you all. I won't forget anything that happened here" said Shiva walking to the sphere.

Turning her back towards the portal, she wanted her last memory to be of the two people who helped make this journey a pleasant one. The sphere engulfed her as a bright light surrounded her while her eyed closed. Opening her eyes slowly afterwards, she found herself laying on the floor right in front of her computer as she realized she had finally returned home. The game she played at the very beginning still had the sign "Defeat" in the middle of the screen. Sitting down on her chair to click "Continue", the match had just ended and everyone on her team blamed her for being 'afk' for more than half the match. Ignoring the comments, she returned to the main menu where the info box on the upper left screen displayed "The Champion Ezreal has been disabled due to technical difficulties. Champion will not be available until further notice". It's happened before, where Champions had been disbled for a day or two, but she was sure he'd be available within the next day or so. Turning off her computer, the first thing Shiva did was go take a shower and prep herself up in her standard uniform. Lacking clothes outside of work was probably something she should take care of, but right now her interest was to visit her brother who she hadn't seen in years. Wrapping the scarf that Ezreal gifted her around her neck, she grabbed her wallet, keys and ignored the stacked up papers on her desk and darted out through her door. Rushing out of her biulding, she flagged down a taxi that was passing by and directed it to her brother's home. The smile on her face lit up when thinking of the reaction her brother would give her. Playing a small scenario in her head as to how everything will play out, it kept her distracted until she was dropped off at her destination. Paying the driver the amount he charged, plus tip, she was more than happy to run out of the cab and run up to her brother's home, where she knocked frantically on the door.

"Coming!" yelled out a voice.

The door opened without hesitation as her brother stood in front of her as he nearly froze from shock.

"Shiva?" he asked.

"Hello brother, long time no see" said Shiva.

"Is that really you?" he said while patting her face.

"Has it really been that long?" asked Shiva.

"It has been. More of that you haven't left your house since I can remember" he said.

"May I come in, Gary? Hey, is Simon around?" asked Shiva.

"Sure, come on it. You missed him by a few hours" said Gary as he allowed Shiva to come in.

The house they grew up in was in the same shape it had always been. Since birth they lived here with their parents in their two floored house. Wooded planks covered the majority of the floor except for upstairs which was carpet. Several relics, wallpapers, old photo frames and trinks covered the walls which made the house feel very warm. Years passed without her visiting, but in the condition the house was, it was as if she never left. Following her brother to the living room, they sat down across from each other to start a simple conversation, catching up on what had been going on with him. Old age crept upon him as he was already in his early 60s. Though for someone twice her age, she'd consider him ancient. Gary noticed the scarf around her neck, smirked and leaned forward to point it out.

"You're not one to wear anything but your emblems, what special boyfriend gave you that?" asked Gary.

Of course her brother would be one to point out anything off about her, it caused her to smile.

"Not a boyfriend, but a special friend who I lost" said Shiva.

"Another accident during a mission?" asked Gary.

"No, different situation. Hey, I came to visit, not dwell in my personal life!" said Shiva.

"Oh really? I'm supposed to ignore the obvious and start off the conversation on a distant memor?" laughed Gary.

Shiva chuckled. Time may have passed, their bonds might have weakened ever since, but this visit was nice. Over the course of hours, both of them filled in the details of their lives, from work up until their time off. His friend Simon, who she was fond of at first had been visiting regularly. Certain days of the week they would venture out into town to buy food or shop around for whatever fancied them. Most of the time they discussed their past and the strenuous life they had while in the military. Raising a family never came to mind since they spend most of their lives in the military, but it didn't mean they couldn't have fun with women when given the chance. Men will be men. Shiva didn't want to tell him the story of how she got sucked into her computer and had a life changing moment, he'd never believe her. All she was able to tell him was how much work she had, but then again everyone knew about that all too well. Even so, the time they spent that day satisfied them more than enough. Night time came around and Shiva excused herself, but promised she would visit more often. This time, she meant it. Returning home, there was one more person she had to visit, her best friend Emily. Going through her desk to find her contact info, in her phonebook was her current address and phone number. Resting up for the night, Shiva pulled the scarf off from her neck and simply held it in her hand which was placed in front of her. Closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, the scent from the scarf reached her nostrils and triggered an image of grasping Ezreal's hand yet again. Burried in the moment of slumber, night time felt so short when she woke up in the midst of dawn. Yawning and stretching out of sleep, Shiva rushed in to the shower and prepared her set of clothes for the day. Dressing herself up, the scarf wasn't to be forgotten as she wrapped it around her neck again and left her home. Once outside, she flagged down a taxi and directed it towards Emily's home. Shiva wondered exactly how long had it been since she had since her best friend, not to forget that she was mother now. Children was almost out of the question for Shiva, work had dominated her life and while it wouldn't be too late to have them now, the fact that her body changed ruled out that choice. Pondering on a life with children, the taxi driver pulled up on the driveway in front of Emily's home as she paid him and stepped out of the cab. Walking over to the door, there was a car in the driveway, they were home.

"Coming!" yelled a female.

Prepared to embrace her old friend, once the door was opened, who she saw stunned her when she figured that this was not Emily.

"Yes, who are you?" asked the female.

"My name is Shiva, is Emily in the house?" asked Shiva.

"Emily? No, I'm sorry, no one by the name Emily lives here. Unless you mean the previous owners, but they never left any message or anything" said the woman.

"Oh...is that so...I'm sorry to bother you" said Shiva excusing herself.

"It's quite alright, take care" she said.

Making her way to the sidewalk, Shiva walked down the street to hit a main street to flag down a cab, where she pondered as to when Emily moved and why she hadn't been informed. Then again, they hadn't talked in forever, of course she wouldn't be informed. Stepping inside a taxi that parked in front of her, the trip back home felt like an eternity until it stopped as she paid for the fare. Walking out and back into her home, Shiva kept to herself for the rest of the day, disappointed in herself. She deserved this. The paper work she was assigned was almost completed, might as well finish it in order to have free time. Sitting back down on her desk, the pen on the table made its way to her hand as it read through and signed each and every paper. Taking the next few days to complete the paper work, oddly enough she received a phone call from her Captain that she was to be escorted back to base for briefing of an upcoming confidential mission. Within the next couple of minutes, loud knocks were head from her door as two troops had an ease of access to her key and stormed in.

"Lt. Shiva Armetige, we are here to escort you to the airport where you will be taken to base for a briefing, orders from Cpt. Sanderson" preached a troop.

"Yes, yes, I know the protocols. As if we haven't exercised this several times" said Shiva packing her belongings.

Staring over at her computer, she sighed before being escorted to the camoflauged Hummer that was parked right on the driveway. The three of them entered the Hummer as it drove off with them, a straight path to the airport. Questioning them about the briefing was out of the question, hence why she kept to herself until they boarded the private jet that would take them thousands of miles from her home and to a hidden location right off the jungle plains of the foreign land. Upon arrival, the two troops guided her through the small camp they had with troops pacing back and forth while others relaxed after a long day. A drill sergeant could be heard scolding the new recruits while they responded with a "yes sir" attitude, but through their cracked voices she could tell they were having a hard time. Typical. Jammed through a tent furthest away from the crowd, the two soldiers left her with her luggage right at the entrance. Dragging her luggage inside, her commanding officer called her over along with three other officers and allowed them to sit through the briefing. Oddly enough, it wasn't what she expected to hear. Enemy forces had begun to push into their territory, harrassing their section of the branch in the process. Never had their experienced such behaviour and found it rather suspicious, hence they were to dispatch a squad to investigate the matter. Shiva was to lead the squad with the help of some of the troops, along with a guide. They knew this terrain pretty well, but it wouldn't hurt to have an extra hand guide them thoroughly. At this point, things became serious for Shiva as every mission called for: casualties. Details as to how they would get around were explained, along with what steps they would take into investigating the area thoroughly. Dismissed after the briefing, Shiva dragged her belongings through the camp up to her bunker. Her old bed was still in tact, nothing fancy, just a twin sized bed with a small end table right next to it for small storage. Dropping her bag on top of her bed, she didn't bother to unpack as she left the bunker to browse around the camp, re-aqcuainting herself with the territory. Familiar faces could be seen through the crowd, but never did she bother to remember their names, until one of the carriers rushed over to her almost out of breath.

"Lt. Armetige, I have orders to direct you to a new member of your squad, he'll be your scout for the next mission you are partaking" he said.

"Alright, lead" said Shiva.

Browsing through the crowd of soldiers, Shiva was led up to her group who happened to surround the new guy.

"Ya sure you've got your map ready for this exciting little trip, blondie" laughed one of them.

"Alright guys, enough harassing the new guy" said Shiva seperating the group apart.

The man that stood before her caused her to freeze in shock. The short layered blond hair, those blue eyes and the red marks that originally painted his cheeks were gone. He stared straight at her with the biggest grin she had seen from him. Holding back any other emotion from taking over her, all she could do is smile and pass through her group.

"Who needs a map".

* * *

At last the story has been completed. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story to the very end. I nearly cried once I finished typing up the last sentences to the story and I hope I can write more League of Legends stories in the future. Thank you all for this amazing adventure.


End file.
